Seventeen Love Story
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: kumpulan oneshoot/twoshoot khas anak sekolahan manis otp seventeen; Verkwan, Jeongcheol, Meanie, Johoon, Junhao, Seoksoon, Minkwan, Dinhan, Wonhui, Soonhoon, Jihan. YAOI. BXB. BL.
1. I'm Fine Thank You Love You pt1 -Verkwan

**I'm Fine Thank You Love You**

 **. . .**

 _Siang hari di musim panas memang menjadi kesempatan anak-anak untuk menikmati liburannya. Beberapa di antaranya langsung menarik sepeda dan bermain ke sana kemari. Tetapi tidak dengan boo Seungkwan. Ia masih asing dengan lingkungan rumah barunya. Ia tidak suka seoul. Ia tidak mau pindah ke ibukota. Ia ingin menetap dijeju. Seungkwan sangat cinta dengan jeju._

 _Pantainya, pemandangannya, dan udara segarnya.. tidak bisa ia dapatkan di seoul. Terutama teman bermain. Seharian ini ia hanya memberengut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang tidak sampai ke tanah itu di atas bangku taman. Sesekali ia melirik samping kanan kirinya melihat anak-anak sebayanya tengah berlari-lari sana kemari bermain dengan yang lain._

 _Ia ingin sekali bermain dengan mereka. Sebenarnya itu hal mudah mengingat Seungkwan adalah anak yang ramah tetapi anak-anak yang disinilah yang tidak ramah, kemarin-kemarin Seungkwan mencoba menyapa mereka tetapi mereka malah tidak memnghiraukannya dan bahkan ada yang mengejeknya karena dialek Bahasa koreanya yang sangat khas kepulauan jeju. Seungkwan hanya bisa menangkup kedua pipi bulatnya dan mengerutkan kening dengan kesal._

" _jangan ganggu aku!" suara jeritan khas anak laki-laki itu mengundang perhatian Seungkwan. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sekumpulan anak-anak besar yang menggerubuni seseorang yang lebih kecil dari mereka. Seungkwan tidak melihat jelas anak kecil itu, ia hanya bisa melihat sekilas. Anak itu memang terlihat beda dari orang korea dari biasanya. Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya putih pucat, dan matanya bulat sempurna. Seungkwan sering melihat orang-orang seperti itu di jeju dan ibunya bilang orang seperti itu adalah orang bangsa barat dan datang kekorea sebagai turis. Mungkin anak kecil itu turis?_

 _Lalu kenapa dia di kerumbuni anak-anak besar itu? Seungkwan yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi itu pun memberanikan diri mencoba mendekati kerumbunan itu. ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena badan besar anak-anak itu menghalanginya. "dasar aneh, dasar orang asing, menjijikan!" ucap salah satu anak besar itu sambil mendorong bahu anak turis cukup keras hingga punggungnya membentur pohon. Seungkwan menutup mulutnya terkejut, anak besar itu sungguh keterlaluan dan kasar menurutnya._

 _Anak-anak besar itu pengganggu dan mereka harus di hentikan. Pikir Seungkwan. Sementara anak turis itu hanya bisa meringis sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti hendak menangis tetapi anak-anak besar itu semakin mengejeknya. "hey!" teriak Seungkwan dengan suara cemprengnya. Membuat anak-anak besar termasuk anak turis itu menoleh ke arahnya._

" _apa?" tanya salah satu anak yang wajahnya paling garang. Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap nyalang mereka. "kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal kasar dengan dia!" ucap Seungkwan lantang. Tetapi gerombolan besar itu malah tertawa dan mendekati Seungkwan._

 _Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya masih menatap tajam anak itu. "wah kau anak yang pemberani juga ya, gendut." Ucap anak itu kemudian tertawa di ikuti oleh teman-temannya. Seungkwan memang memiliki pipi yang bulat tetapi ia tidak gendut dan ia benci di panggil gendut! "kau bilang aku apa? Gendut? Kalau aku gendut, kau apa? Gembrot?" balas Seungkwan membuat tawa anak itu berhenti dan malah mendorong Seungkwan._

 _Tetapi Seungkwan tidak selemah itu untuk tersungkur hanya sekali dorongan. Seungkwan yang kesal malah menginjak kaki anak itu lalu menarik anak turis yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya untuk lari sementara anak besar itu masih kesakitan dan teman-temannya mengejar mereka. Anak itu terkejut melihat Seungkwan menariknya dan membawanya berlari entah kemana._

 _Mereka terus berlari hingga masuk ke gang-gang sempit menghindari anak-anak besar yang masih mengejar. Mereka akhirnya berakhir di sebuah lapangan kosong yang berada di suatu perumahan. Seungkwan menoleh kebelakang, anak-anak besar itu tidak terlihat lagi. sepertinya mereka lelah mengejar Seungkwan dan anak turis itu._

 _Seungkwan mendudukan dirinya di atas tanah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Begitu juga dengan anak itu. "haahh.. akhirnya.." ucap Seungkwan merentangkan tangannya. Anak itu mengangguk setelah nafasnya mulai teratur ia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya menampilkan deretan gigi yang di pasangi kawat alias behel. "terima kasih." Ucapnya lancar dengan Bahasa korea. Seungkwan mengangguk. "sama-sama." Sahut Seungkwan._

" _ngomong-ngomong.. siapa namamu?" lanjut Seungkwan. Anak itu tersenyum lagi lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan Seungkwan ikut mendudukkan dirinya. anak itu mengulurkan tangan. "namaku Hansol, Hansol Vernon Chwe, salam kenal." Ucap anak itu. Seungkwan menyambut uluran tangannya dan menjabatnya. "aku boo Seungkwan, salam kenal juga, senang berkenalan denganmu, Hansol." Ucap Seungkwan dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa._

 _Seungkwan mengamati sekitarnya, di sana hanya lapangan kosong atau lebih tepatnya lahan kosong yang di apit oleh dua rumah. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat rumah bercat putih tulang dengan taman yang asri dan di sebelah kirinya terdapat rumah dengan model yang sama hanya berbeda warna, rumah itu berwarna coklat dengan pagar kayu. Seungkwan seperti mengenali rumah yang berada di sebelah kanan itu. ia memicitkan matanya untuk mengingat-ingat._

" _kau baru di sini?" ucap Hansol angkat suara. Seungkwan menoleh dan menatap anak bule itu lalu mengangguk. "aku baru pindah minggu lalu, kau juga?" Seungkwan berbalik tanya. Hansol mengangguk juga, "aku baru sebulan disini, tapi ya seperti yang kau lihat tadi, mereka selalu mengangguku." Ucap Hansol._

" _huh mereka benar-benar nakal, kalau dia mengganggumu lagi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka." Ucap Seungkwan membusungkan dadanya dan menatap serius Hansol._

 _Hansol mengerjapkan matanya terpana dengan keberanian Seungkwan. "terima kasih, Seungkwan." Seungkwan mengibaskan tangannya. "itulah gunanya teman."_

" _teman?"_

" _kenapa?"_

" _aah tidak.. hanya saja.." Hansol menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sedih kedua kakinya. "kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungkwan khawatir. Hansol mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "hanya saja aku tidak pernah punya teman.." ucap Hansol lirih. Seungkwan tersenyum mengerti kemudian ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hansol._

 _Hansol menatap tangan Seungkwan dengan bingung seperkian detik kemudian ia meraih tangan Seungkwan dan ikut berdiri. "mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, oke?" tawar Seungkwan dengan mantap. Hansol hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk begitu saja._

 _Mulai hari itu Hansol dan Seungkwan menjadi teman akrab. Lahan kosong itu menjadi bukti pertemanan mereka. Rumah yang berada di kanan kiri tanah kosong itu ternyata adalah rumah mereka berdua. Yang putih adalah rumah Seungkwan dan coklat adalah rumah Hansol. Mereka pun semakin hari semakin akrab karena jarak rumah yang berdekatan._

 _Hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun mereka berbeda sekolah. Seungkwan berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Hansol karena ia mengikuti program akselerasi padahal mereka lahir di tahun yang sama bahkan Hansol hanya lebih muda satu bulan darinya. Mereka terus bermain layaknya anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Bermain sepeda, bercanda, bermain game, bola dan segala kegiatan lainnya. Seungkwan yang pemberani selalu melindungi Hansol dari gangguan anak-anak kecil karena tubuh Seungkwan lebih besar dari Hansol saat itu._

 _Namun semuanya berubah ketika keduanya mulai memasuki masa SMA, yang pertama menyadari perubahan ini adalah Hansol. Hansol menyadari kalau Seungkwan tidak lagi lebih besar darinya. Seungkwan tidak terlihat seperti tamengnya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Seungkwan._

 _Wajah bulatnya masih sama hanya saja sekarang terlihat lebih terawat dan itu membuat Seungkwan terlihat seperti anak perempuan dengan wajah yang manis dan menggemaskan. Juga ia menyadari bahwa kilatan semangat di mata Seungkwan kini berubah menjadi kilatan lembut yang selalu menatapnya dengan ceria. Hansol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.. yang pasti Seungkwan remaja kini membuat hatinya berdebar._

. . .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. Tetapi Seungkwan belum melihat tanda-tanda Hansol akan muncul dari pintu kayu bercat hitam legam itu. Seungkwan sudah berdiri lama di depan pagar kediaman keluarga chwe sampai wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluhan dengan wajah bule itu keluar dan mengajak Seungkwan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Hansol dan membangunkan Hansol.

Di awal musim semi ini, tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Hari ini akan ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah mereka dan Seungkwan sebagai senior tidak mau Hansol yang notabene adalah juniornya terlambat untuk menghadiri upacara itu. Seungkwan menemukan Hansol masih bergelut di bawah selimut biru kesayangannya. Seungkwan mendengus lalu membuka paksa selimut itu dengan kasar. "hey pemalas ayo bangun!" ucapnya tetapi anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu malah mengerang dan menarik selimutnya lagi tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun. "hey!" kesal Seungkwan membuka lagi selimut Hansol.

"arhh aku masih mengantuk." Gumam Hansol dengan suara beratnya. "sudah jam berapa ini? kau bisa terlambat hadir di upacara penerimaan siswa baru." Omel Seungkwan sambil berjalan membuka jendela kamar Hansol yang masih tertutup. Cahaya yang masuk menyilaukan mata Hansol dan ia memilih untuk berbalik membelakangi cahaya itu.

Seungkwan mendecak kemudian duduk di samping Hansol. "aku tidak tertarik." Gumam Hansol lagi. "oh ayolah chwe, kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman kalau kau tidak hadir di upacara itu." sahut Seungkwan. "teman? Aku sudah punya kamu kan." Hansol memeluk erat gulingnya dan memejamkan mata kembali. "oh ayolah chweeeee…." Desak Seungkwan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hansol tetapi tetap di diamkan oleh Hansol. "Vernon-ie…" bisik Seungkwan dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan membuat Hansol menajamkan telingannya.

Tetapi Hansol memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Seungkwan. "kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan menciummu." Ucap Seungkwan berbisik bermaksud membuat Hansol agar segera bangun karena ia yakin Hansol pasti tidak ingin di cium olehnya. Hansol malah semakin diam dan tidak menghiraukan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengigit bibirnya lalu menghela nafas. "kau benar-benar ingin di cium rupanya." Gumamnya sendiri. Seungkwan menarik nafas lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Hansol. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Hansol entah kenapa ia berhenti dan malah memperhatikan wajah tertidur Hansol.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah tertidur Hansol. Tetapi ia merasa kali ini ada yang berbeda. Seungkwan baru menyadari kalau Hansol berubah banyak. Yang pertama, ia tidak memakai kawat gigi lagi, kedua wajah imutnya sekarang berganti dengan garis wajah yang tegas seperti aktor-aktor holywood yang ia biasa lihat di tv, ketiga… ia baru sadar kalau Hansol memiliki bibir tipis yang semerah buat cherry.

Pelan-pelan Hansol membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Seungkwan hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah sadar keduanya langsung menjauh satu sama lain. Seungkwan bisa merasakan sengatan listrik ketika Hansol membuka matanya dan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali seperti tadi. Begitu juga dengan Hansol yang terkejut mendapati wajah Seungkwan sudah berjarak sedekat itu ketika ia membuka mata.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi keduanya. Mereka saling memalingkan wajah. Seungkwan pura-pura terbatuk, "a-ah tenggorokkanku kering, aku akan mau minta segelas air dulu pada mom, dan kau bersiaplah aku akan menunggumu di bawah." Ucap Seungkwan meraih tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Hansol.

Blam. Pintu tertutup. Hansol yang sejak tadi menahan nafas akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang mengingat kejadian tadi. _lagi lagi seperti ini._ gumam Hansol dalam hati. "huh!" desahnya lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya.

. . .

Hansol menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya upacara penyambutan siswa baru itu berakhir, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan siswa baru yang satu angkatan dengannya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keramaian maklum, Hansol adalah seorang introvert. Berbeda dengan Seungkwan yang seorang ekstrovert. Seungkwan sangat mudah untuk bersosialisasi karena pada dasarnya Seungkwan adalah orang yang ramah, ceria dan mudah berbaur dengan sekitarnya.

Lihat saja seperti sekarang, Hansol mendapati Seungkwan asik tertawa bersama sekelompok anak laki-laki di koridor kelas yang berseberangan dengan kelas barunya. Seungkwan tidak menyadari kalau Hansol memperhatikannya, Seungkwan terlihat menganggap lelucon yang di lemparkan oleh salah satu temannya yang memiliki senyum lebar itu sangat lucu karena ia tertawa lepas.

Beberapa menit Hansol memperhatikannya, akhirnya Seungkwan sadar kalau ia sedang di perhatikan, ia menoleh mendapati Hansol berjarak sepuluh meter di seberang sana. Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya melambaikan tangan. Hansol membalasnya dengan seulas senyum.

"siapa itu?" tanya anak laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi di samping Seungkwan, sebut saja dia Mingyu. "dia sahabatku sejak kecil." Ucap Seungkwan. "yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Dokyeom anak laki-laki yang memiliki senyum lebar. Seungkwan mengangguk mengiyakan lalu ia menatap lurus pintu kelas yang di masuki oleh Hansol.

"dia bukan korea kan?" tanya Mingyu. "eo, ibunya orang amerika, ayahnya korea, dan dia memiliki adik perempuan yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan." Ucap Seungkwan masih menatap lurus ke kelas Hansol. Jujur saja ia cukup khawatir dengan Hansol. Karena ia tahu Hansol adalah anak yang susah berbaur, ia khawatir Hansol tidak memiliki teman dan malah dikucilkan.

"kenapa kau terus melihat kekelasnya?" tegur Dokyeom. Seungkwan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng cepat. "aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkannya, karena dia itu seorang introvert aku takut dia tidak punya teman." Ucap Seungkwan lagi.

"tenang saja, dia pasti memiliki teman, terutama wanita." Ucap Mingyu menepuk pundak Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya manatap Mingyu. "maksudmu?" tanyanya. "ya dia akan sangat mudah mengundang wanita dengan tampang bulenya itu." sambung Mingyu. Entah kenapa Seungkwan tidak suka dengan gagasan Mingyu kalau Hansol akan dengan mudah menggaet wanita dengan tampang bulenya. Mingyu tidak salah, Mingyu benar, Seungkwan akui Hansol memang tampan dan menarik perhatian karena dia berbeda dari yang lain. tetapi.. terbesit perasaan tidak suka kalau Hansol di dekato oleh perempuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, Seungkwan sempat berjinjit untuk melihat ke arah jendela kelas Hansol. Tak di sangka Hansol duduk di dekat jendela dan saat bersamaan Hansol menoleh ke jendela, Seungkwan otomatis melemparkan senyuma dan melambai ke arah Hansol.

Hansol mengangguk dan balas melambaikan tangannya. Dengan Bahasa bibir Hansol bisa menangkap apa yang di katakan oleh Seungkwan, Seungkwan berkata 'semoga sukses, carilah teman.' Hansol mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol. Seungkwan lalu berkata lagi, "aku akan menjemputmu istirahat nanti, kita akan makan siang bersama." Hansol mengangguk lagi lalu dengan isyarat tangannya ia menyuruh Seungkwan untuk segera masuk karena dari arah lain seorang guru tengah berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Seungkwan langsung terburu-buru masuk ke kelasnya.

Hansol menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Seungkwan. Tanpa kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan sendiri dan kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah kelas Seungkwan. Sekarang ia tidak sabar untuk bel istirahat, jadi ia bisa makan siang bersama dengan Seungkwan.

. . .

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, sesuai dengan janjinya, Seungkwan lebih dulu menghampiri kelas Hansol dan menunggunya di depan kelas. beberapa murid berbaris keluar, Hansol berada di barisan terakhir dengan headphone putih kesayangannya itu tergantung di leher. Seungkwan menepuk pundaknya membuat Hansol menoleh, "jadi, bagaimana dengan kelas baru mu?" tanya Seungkwan. Hansol hanya menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli. "biasa saja," sahutnya singkat. Seungkwan menepuk lagi pundak Hansol. "sebenarnya kau bisa membuatnya luar biasa dengan mencoba berteman," ucap Seungkwan.

Hansol memutar bola matanya malas dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Seungkwan yang berjalan bersampingan dengannya. "mereka semua menatapku seperti makhluk asing, bahkan ada yang mentertawakan namaku dengan mereka mengejanya seperti 'boonon'."

"boonon?" ulang Seungkwan dengan alis berkerut. Hansol mengangguk mantap. "boo dan Vernon, boonon hahahaha." Canda Seungkwan menepuk-nepuk lengan Hansol dan membuat Hansol terkejut. _Kurasa boonon tidak buruk juga._ Pikirnya. "apa itu lucu?" tanya Hansol mengerutkan kening.

"cih dasar tidak asik." Dumel Seungkwan. Tanpa sadar langkah mereka berakhir di antrian panjang yang ada di kafetaria sekolah. Masing-masing mengambil nampan dan mengantri dengan sabar. Sepanjang antrian seperti biasa Seungkwan bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, hal-hal kecil, atau berita tentang artis terkini. Hansol seperti biasa juga hanya bisa mendengarkan dan Seungkwan membawanya ke meja yang berada di pojok kafetaria.

"bagaimana dengan Sophia?" tanya Seungkwan begitu mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Hansol mengerutkan keningnya. "Sophia? Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja dengan sekolah barunya." Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti, "ya Sophia lebih ramah tidak seperti dirimu." Sahut Seungkwan menunjuk Hansol dengan sumpitnya.

"terus saja membandingkanku dengan Sophia, haah." Sahut Hansol menggeleng dan menancapkan sumpitnya di atas kimbab. Sementara Seungkwan terkekeh, Sophia adalah adik perempuan Hansol yang sudah di anggap Seungkwan sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sejak Sophia berumur 3 tahun, Sophia selalu ikut bermain dengan Seungkwan juga Hansol sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. Dan Seungkwan menikmati kebersamaan mereka bertiga, tidak jarang ketiganya pergi keluar bersama.

. . .

Sepulang sekolah, mereka menjemput Sophia di SMPnya yang berada satu arah dengan jalan pulang mereka. Seungkwan lalu mengusulkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar karena ini hari pertama sekolah, jadi sekolah memulangkan siswa lebih cepat dan mereka masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Tujuan mereka ada seoul park yang berada di jantung kota seoul.

Siang itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa siswa saja yang sudah berkeliaran. Sophia terlihat menikmati ice creamnya dan Seungkwan juga Hansol hanya memperhatikan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu. "eonni." Panggil Sophia pada Seungkwan setelah ice creamnya habis.

"sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku eonni." Sanggah Seungkwan sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari kantung jaketnya dan membersihkan celemotan di pinggir bibir Sophia. "tapi kau seperti eonni bagiku, kalau oppa, aku sudah punya Hansol oppa." Sahut Sophia sambil menggelendot manja di lengan Hansol. Seungkwan memanyunkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"tapi aku tidak terlihat seperti perempuan." Protes Seungkwan.

"tapi eonni manis dan menggemaskan seperti perempuan, aku benarkan oppa?" tanya Sophia melengok wajah Hansol. Hansol terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sophia, ia terdiam sejenak. Jika ia harus jujur, Seungkwan memang manis dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. Jika ia menjawab jujur takut saja Seungkwan akan marah dan merajuk padanya. Seungkwan yang merajuk sangat susah di jinakkan jika kalian perlu tahu.

"b-bagaimana ya.. eum.. benarsih kau itu manis dan tapi ya.. ya.." Hansol tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan Sophia, wajahnya memerah salah tingkah ia menunduk dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, ia mengangkat kepalanya mengira Seungkwan akan marah ternyata wajah Seungkwan malah memerah karena secara tidak langsung Hansol mengiyakan pertanyaan Sophia yang menyebut dirinya manis dan menggemaskan.

"kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mencarikan minuman!" ucap Hansol berdiri mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seungkwan dan Sophia mengangguk iya, Sophia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berpindah duduk di samping Seungkwan. "eonni." Panggilnya lagi. "jangan panggil aku eonni!" sanggah Seungkwan lagi menyubit gemas pipi Sophia.

"yak, kekeke , eonni kau tau tidak?" Seungkwan mendengus anak perempuan berambut sebahu ini sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. "apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"sepertinya oppa suka padamu." sahut Sophia membuat Seungkwan menoleh kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"yak, jangan bicara sembarangan! Itu mustahil!" ucap Seungkwan. "kau itu masih kecil, tau apa eum?" lanjut Seungkwan menangkup kedua pipi Sophia.

Sophia memberengut mengerutkan keningnya dan menurunkan tangan Seungkwan. "aku ini sudah besar eonni, dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana cara Hansol oppa menatapmu, tatapan penuh cinta." Sahut Sophia. Seungkwan menggeleng.

"anak kecil tahu apa soal cinta?" sahut Seungkwan mendengus.

"aku sudah besar!" seru Sophia. "kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dewasa, lagi pula manamungkin Hansol menyukaiku, kami sama-sama laki-laki yang benar saja Sophia..." Sahut Seungkwan lagi mengacak-acak rambut Sophia. "ya sudah kalau tidak percaya!" ucap Sophia menepis tangan Seungkwan.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya asik sekali." Sahut Hansol mengejutkan mereka. Ia datang dengan tiga kaleng minuman di tangannya dan menyerahkannya satu persatu. Sophia dan Seungkwan menggeleng bersamaan lalu menatap satu sama lain. Hansol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap penuh curiga.

"tidak ada, tidak penting." Sahut Seungkwan menggeleng.

. . .

Lanjut di part 2~!

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. I'm Fine Thank You Love You pt2 -Verkwan

. . .

 _"sepertinya oppa menyukaimu."_ Ucapan Sophia yang dia ucapkan dengan nada lembut dan serius itu terus terngiang di telinga dan pikiran Seungkwan. Dadanya terus berdebar mengingat kata-kata anak kecil itu sampai membuat dirinya sering melamun dan susah tidur. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya perkataan anak kecil seperti Sophia mempengaruhinya beberapa hari ini.

"hey!" kejut Hansol pada Seungkwan yang duduk di atas tumpukan kayu yang ada di lahan kosong tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Reflex Seungkwan melemparnya dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. "bisa tidak untuk tidak mengejutkanku?" omel Seungkwan membuat Hansol terkekeh gelid an mengambil tempat duduk di samping Seungkwan.

"habis daritadi aku memanggilmu, kau tidak dengar malah asik melamun, sedang memikirkan apa sampai seserius itu?" tanya Hansol. Seungkwan menoleh dan menatap wajah Hansol. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap lurus mata coklat kehijauan itu. semakin ia menatapnya, jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang seolah ada aliran listrik yang di alirkan dari sana sehingga membuatnya tersetrum dengan tegangan tinggi.

Seungkwan menggeleng cepat lalu berdehem. Ia tidak tau lagi apakah wajahnya memerah atau tidak. "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa," ucap Seungkwan cepat. Hansol terkekeh lagi kemudian tersenyum jahil. "jangan-jangan.. kau sedang memikirkan aku ya?" tanya Hansol menoel lengan Seungkwan dengan jahil. Seungkwan membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Seungkwan meraih bukunya lagi dan memukulkannya pada Hansol berkali-kali membuat Hansol meringis sakit. "yak!yak! sakit! Ahaha ampun! Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Hansol sambil mencoba menhentikan pukulan dari Seungkwan. Sang pelaku memberengut kesal dan menatap Hansol tajam.

"candaanmu tidak lucu." Gumam Seungkwan memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Hansol hanya tertawa pelan. Seungkwan tidak menghiraukan tawanya Hansol yang menyebalkan itu, ia lebih memilih membuka bukunya lagi dan kembali membaca. "menurutmu.." ucap Hansol buka suara membuat Seungkwan gagal membaca lagi. "eum?" gumamnya menunggu Hansol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini yang membuatku terus ingin melihatnya, senyumannya cerah, wajahnya manis dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tingkahnya pun menggemaskan, dan setiap aku berhadapan atau berdekatan dengannya… jantungku terus berdebar cepat, apa ini namanya…" _dia mulai membicarakan wanita._ Batin Seungkwan. Entah kenapa sebagian dirinya terasa bergores mendengar Hansol bercerita tentang wanita dan dia sedang berbicara kalau ia sedang…

"jatuh cinta." Sahut Seungkwan tanpa menatap Hansol.

"jatuh cinta?" ulang Hansol. Seungkwan mengangguk cepat dan berusaha menguasai ekspresinya dengan tersenyum tipis. "ya, kau sedang jatuh cinta, siapa wanita tidak beruntung itu? ahahaha." Ucap Seungkwan merangkul pundak Hansol sebagai sahabat seperti yang ia biasa lakukan. Hansol hanya tersenyum lebar.

"tidak mau mengatakannya? Yak! Kau anggap apa aku ini?" tanya sengkwan menoyor Hansol.

Hansol menahan tangan Seungkwan, "bukannya aku tidak mau mengatakan hanya saja kau belum boleh tau." Ucap Hansol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"terserahmu." Ucap Seungkwan melepas kasar tangan Hansol yang menahan tangannya. Dengan langkah besar-besar ia meninggalkan lahan itu meninggalkan Hansol sendirian di sana. Hansol menghela nafasnya berat sambil memandang punggung Seungkwan yang lama-lama menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sekarang ia malah membuat Seungkwan merajuk dan marah? Hansol tidak tau. Hansol hendak beranjak dari tumpukan kayu itu karena matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dan langit berubah kelabu. Tetapi ia menemukan buku Seungkwan tertinggal. Hansol memungut buku itu, ia ingin mengembalikannya pada Seungkwan tapi ia tahu saat ini bukan saat yang tepat. Karena Seungkwan sedang marah padanya.

. . .

Seungkwan tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin tidak mengerti ketika ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan meneteskan air mata. Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa ia menangis hanya karena Hansol bercerita tentang dirinya yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita? Bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa sebagai sahabat Seungkwan malah marah dan menangis?

Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang tertumpu di meja belajarnya. Disana ia mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya. Menangis tersedu-sedu seperti perempuan, ia merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seungkwan yang selalu ceria, banyak ide, dan jenius menguap begitu saja malam ini.

Malam ini hanya ada Seungkwan bodoh yang jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal ia tahu itu adalah hal yang salah dan terlarang. Tetapi siapa yang tahu cinta kapan akan datang?

. . .

Siang itu, di sekolah, Seungkwan duduk di perpustakaan dan memandang ke arah luar jendela di mana bulir-bulir air dengan deras turun membasahi permukaan kaca jendelanya. Pandangannya kosong, akhir-akhir ini ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan daripada makan siang di kafetaria. Hanya satu alasannya, ia ingin menghindari Hansol.

Sebenarnya setelah malam itu, Seungkwan hendak membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh karena ia sadar, perasaannya terhadap Hansol itu salah dan terlarang. Selamanya Hansol akan menjadi sahabatnya, ia tahu itu walaupun menyakitkan, Seungkwan mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan itu. tetapi siang harinya di sekolah, Seungkwan memergoki Hansol yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berparas cantik , berambut coklat, senyuman yang manis. Hansol terlihat tersipu-sipu berbincang dengan gadis itu dan Seungkwan yakin pasti gadis itu lah yang di bicarakan oleh Hansol.

Seungkwan sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap normal dan biasa saja. tetapi Seungkwan bukan tipe orang yang mudah membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Bukannya ia menghampiri Hansol, ia malah berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan. ia kembali merasa dadanya tertusuk dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis.

Sekarang ia tidak mau menangis lagi, sebelum ia kembali menangis, Seungkwan memutuskan untuk menghindari Hansol saja. Hansol memang beberapa kali berusaha mendatanginya dan mencegatnya. Tetapi selalu saja gagal. Seungkwan rela pergi kesekolah lebih pagi , dan lari secepatnya menuju perpustakaan dan pulang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Karena aksi menghindarnya Seungkwan, Hansol menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata Seungkwan benar-benar marah padanya hanya karena tidak memberi tahu siapa orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi? Haruskah ia menghindari Hansol?

Hansol merasa kesepian selama seminggu ini di hindari oleh Seungkwan. Tidak ada yang pagi-pagi menggedor kamarnya, menjemputnya di kelas untuk makan siang, bercerita panjang lebar sedetail mungkin tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini, bermain bersamanya, saling melempar candaan.. bukan hanya Hansol, Sophia juga merasakan kehilangan sesuatu dari Seungkwan. Senyuman cerianya yang biasanya menyilaukan kini hanya sebuah senyum palsu yang di paksakan.

Hansol tidak tahan lagi, ia harus meminta penjelasan mengapa Seungkwan tiba-tiba berubah dan menghindarinya. Ia merasa dirinya harus bertindak.

. . .

Sebelum Seungkwan melarikan diri, Hansol rela bangun lebih pagi dan menunggu Seungkwan di ruang tengah rumah Seungkwan. Sebenarnya ia mau menunggu di depan rumah tetapi ibu Seungkwan yang biasa menyapu halaman pada pagi hari melihatnya berdiri di depan pagar dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan menunggu Seungkwan di dalam.

Betapa terkejutnya Seungkwan saat ia menuruni tangga dan mendapati Hansol duduk di tengah ruangan. Tatapan mata keduanya bertemu, Hansol mengembangkan senyumannya tetapi ada keterkejutan di mata Seungkwan. Seungkwan mulai berjalan mundur dan kembali masuk kekamarnya. Tetapi Hansol mengejarnya sebelumnya ia meminta izin pada ibu Seungkwan.

Sebelum Seungkwan mengunci pintu, Hansol mengganjal pintu itu dengan kakinya. "Boo Seungkwan!" serunya. Tetapi Seungkwan terus berusaha menjauhkan kaki Hansol dan menutup pintu dengan keras lalu menguncinya. Nafas Hansol terengah-engah sehabis berlari menaiki tangga begitu juga Seungkwan yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik pintu.

"ayolah boo Seungkwan… buka pintunya." Pinta Hansol masih setia berdiri didepan pintu. Tetapi Seungkwan hanya diam tidak menyahut ataupun membuka pintu. "ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Hansol lagi.

"kalau itu soal kau jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya." Sahut Seungkwan tegas membuat Hansol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pintu kamar yang di tempeli berbagai macam poster juga sticker itu dengan bingung. "k-kenapa? Jangan bilang.. astaga, boo, kau cemburu?" tanya Hansol sambil tekekeh dengan menumpukan satu tangannya di pintu kamar Seungkwan.

"cemburu?! S-siapa yang cemburu?! Aku hanya tidak suka mendengarmu berbicara soal wanita." Sahut Seungkwan dengan tergagap-gagap.

"iya, kau cemburu."

"Tidak!"

"cemburu."

"Tidak!"

"kalau kau tidak cemburu , kenapa kau harus marah padaku dan menghindar?" ucap Hansol mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Seungkwan tidak menyahut lagi, yang terdengar hanya bunyi suara kunci terbuka dan knop pintu yang di Tarik kedalam.

Hansol tersenyum mendapati Seungkwan di hadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk dan mata merah berkaca-kaca. "kau menangis..?" tanya Hansol lembut sambil mendekati Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, ia malah terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Hansol membulat, ia panik, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Seungkwan menangis terisak sesedih ini, melihat Seungkwan seperti ini ia menjadi tidak berdaya dan merasa ia harus melindungi sosok Seungkwan.

Hansol menarik pelan Seungkwan ke pelukannya. Ia mendekap Seungkwan dengan lembut membiarkan Seungkwan menangis terisak di pundaknya. Seungkwan menangis cukup lama dan membuat seragam Hansol basah di bagian pundak. Setelah puas menangis ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hansol.

"kau cemburu.." gumam Hansol sambil menangkup kedua pipi Seungkwan.

Seungkwan kembali memberengut dan wajahnya memerah. "baiklah kau menang!" sahutnya dengan kesal. "lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Seungkwan menatap lurus mata Hansol dengan penuh amarah.

"sebelumnya aku ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa kau menghindariku selama seminggu penuh, aku tidak tau di mana letak kesalahanku, aku mengira kau marah karena tidak memberi tahumu siapa orang yang kusuka, tapi sekarang sudah jelas kenapa kau kau marah dan sebab kau menghindariku.." ucap Hansol sambil tersenyum manis yang menurut Seungkwan menyebalkan.

"memang apa?"

"kau cemburu karena aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang kan?" tanya Hansol dengan senyum jahilnya. Seungkwan mendengus dan mendorong Hansol tetapi Hansol menahan tangannya dan kembali mendekap tubuh Seungkwan yang sekarang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. "akui saja aku tidak akan marah." Bisiknya. Tetapi Seungkwan hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"lagi pula aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita." Lanjut Hansol membuat Seungkwan melepaskan pelukkannya lagi dan menatap Hansol dengan bingung. "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "aku.." wajah Hansol mulai memerah. "aku.." ucapnya lagi tergugup-gugup kemudian berdehem.

"apa?" tanya Seungkwan tidak sabar dan mengguncang tubuh Hansol. "aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki." Ucap Hansol pelan membuat Seungkwan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "kau.. apa?" tanya Seungkwan lagi semakin tidak mengerti.

"dan kau tau siapa laki-laki tidak beruntung itu?" Hansol berbalik bertanya dan memegang kedua pundak Seungkwan. "siapa?" tanya Seungkwan pelan. Tetapi Hansol malah mendekati wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Seungkwan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hansol hanya menaruh bibir itu di sana dan mendiamkannya selama beberapa detik lalu melepasnya.

Ia melihat reaksi Seungkwan terkejut dengan wajah merah padam seperti tomat dengan kedua pipi bulatnya. "boo Seungkwan." Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat. "oh sial." Umpat Seungkwan kemudian tertawa lepas lalu diikuti Hansol tertawa lepas.

"dan kau tau laki-laki beruntung itu akan berkata apa kalau seorang 'Hansol' menyatakan cinta padanya?" tanya Seungkwan ketika tawa mereka mereda. Hansol mengerenyitkan keningnya dan menatap Seungkwan penuh tanya.

"aku juga cinta padamu." Kalimat itu, sukses mengukir senyuman dan menimbulkan rona di pipi seorang Hansol Vernon Chwe.

. . .

END

. . .

Kalian tau gak ini ngetiknya sambil gemeteran dan mules. Verkwan terlalu cute. Agh sial.

Read and Review juseyo?

Vomment?

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. His Ponytail pt1 - Jeongcheol

**His Ponytail**

Summary: Namanya Choi Seungcheol, hobinya adalah memikat hati wanita dengan pesona badboynya. Ya, dia memang suka memikat hati wanita tetapi dia sendiri belum pernah terpikat oleh siapapun. Apa yang terjadi jika ia tiba tiba terpikat dengan seseorang berkuncir kuda? Dan orang itu adalah laki-laki?

. . .

gadis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas tiga dengan langkah yang mantap. Tubuhnya tegap percaya diri sambil melewati beberapa senior yang memicingkan mata padanya. Gadis itu tidak peduli, yang ia penting kan sekarang adalah mengutarakan perasaannya pada senior yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak masuk ke sekolah ini.

Senior itu bukan ketua osis, bukan juga anak klub basket ataupun klub sepak bola. Senior itu juga bukan orang yang memiliki prestasi. tetapi senior ini terkenal, terkenal Juga bukan karena tabiat baiknya. satu sekolah tau kelakuannya dari siswa , guru , sampai penjaga kantin.

Tetapi gadis ini tidak peduli, yang ia tahu senior ini tampan dan keren sudah memikat hatinya. Ya, sekarang gadis yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 165cm itu berdiri di depan gerombolan anak laki-laki yang sangat mencolok. Karena sekumpulan ini memiliki penampilan berbeda dari yang lain. Jika sekolah ini mewajibkan memakai seragam dengan rapi juga rambut yang potong rapi maka tidak untuk sekumpulan ini.

Mereka di takuti dan di segani. Bukan karena penampilan mereka melainkan mereka sudah cukup terkenal kejam dan kasar terhadap mereka yang berani-berani melawan ataupun menantang keinginan mereka. Jangankn siswa, guru saja tidak berani dengan mereka. "Chogi.." gadis itu bersuara membuat keempat orang di sekumpulan itu menoleh. Salah satunya yang berwajah paling datar dari yang lain dan memiliki mata sipit yang tajam itu menaikan alisnya bingung. Di sebelahnya anak yang berambut pirang dan berwajah bule menghentikan aktifitas bermain handphonenya dan mengangkat kepala menatap gadis itu. Di depannya, anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi terus berbicara juga melemparkan lelucon dengan teman di depannya lagi itu berhenti tertawa dan meemasang ekspresi segarang mungkin. Dan yang paling dekat jaraknya dengan gadis itu, anak laki-laki dengan alis tebal, bermata bulat, berbibir kissable, berambut hitam kebiruan dan memiliki tindik di telinga kirinya itu menghentikan tawanya dan berubah menjadi ekspresi dingin yang menusuk.

Gadis itu menunduk takut. "Ada apa?" Tanya cowok itu dengan suara berat dan terkesan dingin. Tangan gadis itu bergemetar mengangkat kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada cowok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Keempatnya menatap heran pada kotak kecil berwarna pink keemasan dan memiliki pita di atasnya itu meminta penjelasan. "Sunbae, aku menyukaimu dan komohon terimalah." Ucapnya dengan nada cepat membuat anak bergigi taring yang menonjol juga kulit kecoklatan itu menahan tawa.

cowok bertindik itu hanya melirik kotak itu sebentar lalu mengambilnya. si gadis mendongakkan kepala dan mulai tersenyum senang karena sang senior menerima hadiah pemberiannya. namun seketika seketika senyumannya menghilang begitu cowok bertindik itu membuka kaca yang ada di samping kirinya dan melemparkan hadiah itu dari lantai tiga. "Aku tidak suka hadiah." Gumamnya menatap tajam gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca ia melirik teman-teman cowok itu yang terlihat tidak peduli. Ia melirik orang sekitarnya yang menonton kejadian itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng dan kebanyakan tidak peduli.

"Yaa.. sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum bos kami yang mengusirmu." Ucap teman cowok itu yang berambut pirang berwajah bule. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Kemudian keempatnya tertawa pecah. "Sialan kau choi, hahahaha." Ucap cowok jangkung bername tag Kim Mingyu.

Sementara cowok berambut gondrong dan hampir menutupi mata sipitnya si wajah datar itu hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Ini yang keberapa?" Tanya cowok bername tag Jeon Wonwoo, si emo. "Kalau menurut perhitunganku, ini yang keseratus." Sahut cowok berwajah bule bername tag Vernon Chwe. "Tepat." Sahut cowok bertindik itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Vernon. Pria inilah otak dan pemimpin dari kelompok yang di takuti ini. Namanya, Choi Seungcheol a.k.a scoups.

. . .

Siang itu , jam istirahat berbunyi, kelima bersahabat itu seperti biasa.. mereka akan berkumpul di studio music mereka. Mereka adalah anggota band sekolah, walaupun banyak yang menentang tentang mereka membentuk band. Tetapi mereka tetap menjalankannya karena music adalah hobi kelimanya.

Band itu berisikan lima orang, dua orang dari kelas tiga, dua orang dari kelas dua dan satu orang dari kelas satu. Studio music itu terletak agak jauh dari gedung kelas dan perjalanan menuju sana harus melewati lapangan tengah yang langsung menghadap kekelas jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus berkeliling.

Asik-asik berjalan menyusuri lapangan, sesuatu jatuh dari atas dan menimpa salah satu di antara mereka, laki-laki berambut panjang dan berikat satu. "aw!" ringisnya saat kotak kecil itu jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Teman di sebelahnya yang bertubuh kurus terlihat khawatir dan mengusap kepala laki-laki berambut panjang bername tag Yoon Jeonghan. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki bername Tag Hong Jisoo itu.

Jeonghan menggeleng dan memungut kotak kecil itu. "apa itu?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan bername Tag Lee Jihoon. Jeonghan menggeleng lagi dan membuka kotak kecil berwarna pink keemasan dan memiliki pita di atasnya. Laki-laki berwajah manis juga bulat bername Tag Boo Seungkwan membelalakan matanya melihat isi kotak itu, "coklat?" tanyanya.

"coklat?" ulang laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka dengan mata sipit bername Tag Lee Seokmin. "wah telingamu langsung tajam mendengar kata coklat." Sahut Jisoo.

"aku tidak tau ini milik siapa tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang melemparkannya." Ucap Jeonghan kembali menutup kotak kecil itu dan mengantunginya. Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba menerawang dan menebak asal kotak itu jatuh.

Seungkwan menunjuk satu-satunya jendela yang terbuka, jendela itu berada di pojok lantai tiga. "darisana?" tanya Seungkwan ikut mencoba menebak. Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya tetapi secepat kilat Jihoon memeluknya. "hyung, kau tidak berpikiran untuk kesanakan?"

"memang kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan. "kusarankan jangan," sahut Jisoo. "iya, memangnya kenapa?" ulang Jeonghan bertanya.

"kau tau scoups tidak hyung?" tanya Jihoon. Jeonghan terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan. "siapa scoups?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. seokmin menggeleng-geleng, Seungkwan menarik nafasnya dan Jihoon masih setia menahan Jeonghan.

"dia teman sekelas kita waktu kelas satu, Seungcheol." Sahut Jisoo. Jeonghan mengangguk dengan mulut membulat membentuk huruf O. "si pembuat onar itu? lalu kenapa kalian terlihat takut?" tanya Jeonghan lagi menatap temannya satu persatu.

"kudengar, dia sekarang semakin menjadi dan selalu ada yang tidak selamat jika berurusan dengannya." Jelas Jihoon mendongak menatap Jeonghan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jeonghan menggeleng, "aku tidak peduli, tetap saja membuang sampah sembarangan itu bukan hal yang baik apalagi yang di buang adalah hadiah, sudah pasti dia tidak menghargai yang memberikan hadiah itu padanya kan?" ucap Jeonghan melepaskan pelan pelukkan Jihoon dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai tiga.

"hyuuuunggg…" ucap seokmin, Seungkwan, Jihoon bersamaan tetapi tidak berniat menyusul Jeonghan. Jisoo menggeleng-geleng dan berjalan menyusul Jeonghan sementara ketiga adik kelasnya itu tidak mau ikut berurusan jadi mereka tidak ikut menyusul Jeonghan.

. . .

Keempatnya masih tertawa-tawa dan masih melempar canda atau mentertawakan orang lain sampai seseorang berambut panjang mengitrupsi mereka. Jeonghan, melipat tangannya dan menatap serius keempatnya. Seungcheol menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Jeonghan ada di hadapannya.

"hey, lama tidak bertemu!" sapanya sok akrab mengangkat tangan ingin mengajak Jeonghan bertos. Tetapi Jeonghan hanya menatap datar tangan itu, tanpa basa basi ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna pink keemasan itu dari kantungnya. Dan menaruhnya cukup keras di meja yang sedang di duduki oleh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya menatap benda itu lalu ia menyeringai dan menatap Jeonghan dengan senyuman jahilnya. "kau juga?" tanya membuat kening Jeonghan berkerut. "kau juga ingin menyatakan cinta padaku? Wah tidak ku sangka!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Jeonghan menarik nafas, "kau sudah salah paham aku datang kesini untuk-" Seungcheol menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jeonghan lalu terkekeh. "sudah, sudah aku tau Jeonghan, aku tau, tidak kusangka ternyata tidak hanya perempuan yang terjerat pesonaku tetapi laki-laki juga." Ucapnya membanggakan diri membuat perut Jeonghan mual tidak karuan. Jeonghan menepis telunjuk yang ada di bibirnya itu dengan kasar membuat senyuman di wajah Seungcheol pudar berganti dengan tatapan tajam.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Jeonghan membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan sengit. "aku kesini untuk membawa sampah yang kau lempar dari jendela!" ucap Jeonghan menunjuk kotak kecil itu. Seungcheol meraih kotak kecil itu dan memperhatikan tiap sudutnya dengan bibir di majukan sedikit. "kau memungutnya?" tanyanya membuat ketiga temannya tertawa, Jeonghan tau itu sebuah ejekan tetapi Jeonghan tidak serapuh itu hanya karena ejekan oleh orang-orang tidak berguna.

"kurasa kau harus membuang sampah itu pada tempatnya, bukannya keluar jendela, bisa saja sampah yang kau buang itu mengenai orang lain kan?" protes Jeonghan tetapi keempat orang bodoh itu malah tertawa. Seungcheol menyerahkan kotak itu pada Jeonghan lalu menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya ia berdiri di hadapan Jeonghan, "kalau begitu, kau saja yang buang." Ucapnya memerintah membuat darah Jeonghan naik ke ubun-ubun. Jeonghan menatap kotak kecil dan wajah menyebalkan Seungcheol secara bergantian, "oke." Ucap Jeonghan menyanggupi dan mengambil kotak kecil itu.

Sejurus kemudian ia menginjak kaki Seungcheol dengan keras membuat Seungcheol berteriak kesakitan dan menganga lebar. Di saat seperti itulah di manfaatkan Jeonghan untuk memasukkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam mulut Seungcheol. Ia menjejalkan kotak kecil itu dengan kasar membuat orang-orang yang menonton adegan itu menarik nafas terkejut.

"rasakan!" ucapnya mengatai Seungcheol yang terdiam seribu kata menatapnya dalam diam lalu Jeonghan berbalik dan membubarkan kerumunan di kelas itu. ketiga anakbuahnya yang tidak terima bosnya di perlakukan seperti itu berniat mengejar Jeonghan tetapi Seungcheol menahan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan kotak itu dari mulutnya lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

Anehnya, ia tidak terlihat marah, ia justru tersenyum senang. "bos, kau yakin yang tadi itu tidak kurang ajar?" tanya Mingyu menepuk pundak Seungcheol. Seringaian kembali terbit di wajah Seungcheol. "kurasa ia ingin aku bermain-main dengannya, manis sekali."

. . .

Jisoo menunggu Jeonghan di luar kelas. walaupun ia hanya di luar kelas tapi dia tau apa yang terjadi dalam dan dia mengutuk Jeonghan karena sudah berbuat gegabah. Setelah kerumunan itu bubar ia menemukan Jeonghan keluar dari kelas itu dengan raut wajah antara kesal dan puas. "ayo." Ajaknya memanggil Jisoo untuk kembali ke studio.

"kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Jisoo selama di perjalanan menuju studio. Jeonghan mendengus kesal. "ya aku tahu,"

"dan dia menanggap itu sebuah awal dari permainannya, kau harus hati-hati." peringat Jisoo pada Jeonghan. Tetapi Jeonghan tidak terlihat mendengarkannya ia malah langsung masuk kedalam studio dan meraih bass kesayangannya. Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan jihoo menatap Jisoo dan Jeonghan bergantian meminta penjelasan. Jisoo menggelenggkan kepala lemas bertanda tidak baik. "aku tau ini akan terjadi." Gumam Jihoon meremas lengan baju seokmin. Jisoo mengangguk pelan mengiyakan

. . .

Paginya, seperti yang di bayangkan oleh Jisoo. Ia melihat loker Jeonghan di tempeli oleh surat peringatan. Ia tahu karena loker Jeonghan bersebelahan dengannya dan surat itu jatuh ke kaki Jeonghan saat Jeonghan membukanya. Anehnya, surat peringatan itu beda dari yang lain. setahu Jisoo, biasanya surat peringatan yang di tulis mereka itu hanya secarik kertas yang di silang dengan tanda x berwarna merah.

Tetapi surat ini malah di tulis di atas kertas berwarna pink dengan tanda… hati? Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya. lalu menatap Jisoo dengan bingung. Jisoo menggeleng tidak mengerti membalas tatapan Jeonghan. "hai sayang!" suara berat itu mengejutkan Jeonghan. Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang. Jeonghan membalik tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati Seungcheol seperti biasa dengan tampilan berandalnya.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gusi dan kedua lesung pipinya yang tidak dalam. Jeonghan makin mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Seungcheol seenaknya merangkul pundak Jeonghan tanpa permisi. Saat ini mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di koridor. "hai sayang.." ulang Seungcheol berbisik di telinga Jeonghan dan mengendus rambut Jeonghan.

Mata Jeonghan membulat dengan reflex ia mendorong Seungcheol untuk melepaskan diri. "apaan sih." Ucap Jeonghan sambil mengusap pundaknya dengan gerakan seperti habis membersihkan kotoran. Jisoo menggeleng, Jeonghan memang terlihat seperti orang yang ramah dan auranya seperti malaikat yang sepertinya tidak tega menyakiti orang lain. tetapi Jeonghan akan berbuat sedatar, sedingin, bahkan segalak apapun jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Seperti sekarang.

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Seungcheol malah tertawa. "hahaha aku suka wanita sepertimu." Jeonghan melemparkan tatapan ganasnya seperti siap menerkam kepada Seungcheol yang tersenyum-senyum aneh. "aku bukan wanita!" sergahnya.

"aku tau." Sahut Seungcheol santai. Membuat Jeonghan menggeram tidak peduli lalu berjalan melewatinya sambil menarik Jisoo. Seungcheol memutar bola matanya dan mengikuti Jisoo dan Jeonghan dari belakang. sampai di depan kelas Jisoo dan Jeonghan, Seungcheol berhenti karena Jeonghan berhenti. "siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk ikut?" ucap Jeonghan menoleh.

Seungcheol menggidikkan bahunya. "mengikuti kekasih sendiri, tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos yang di buat-buat. Jeonghan mendengus. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa maksudnya semua ini, baru saja kemaren ia kembali bertegur sapa-dengan cara berbeda- dengan Seungcheol setelah satu tahun berpisah kelas dan ini kah yang ia terima? Seungcheol menganggapnya sebagai kekasih? Untuk apa?

"pergi." Ucap Jeonghan galak membuat Seungcheol menghela nafasnya kemudian berbalik. "kau tau.. sebenarnya ini awal permainan kita." Ucap Seungcheol berhenti sebentar dan berkata hal yang tidak jelas dan di tanggapi dengan gelengan singkat oleh Jeonghan yang berjalan lurus kekelas. Seungcheol menyungingkan seringaianya lebar, terlihat sangat jelas karena pernglihatan Jisoo yang masih berdiri di depan kelas masih normal. Setelah Seungcheol pergi, Jisoo menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya ia tahu permainan yang di maksud oleh Seungcheol.

. . .

Gossip tentang Seungcheol memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan 'sayang' menyebar begitu cepat di jam istirahat. Setiap orang yang di lewatinya mulai berbisik-bisik hampir semuanya menatapnya dengan tajam terutama perempuan. "hyung!" suara cempreng Jihoon dan Seungkwan bersamaan memekikkan telinga Jeonghan. "apa?" tanya Jeonghan bingung. "benarkah apa yang di bicarakan orang-orang?" tanya Seungkwan tidak sabar meremas kedua pundak Jeonghan.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah bingungnya. Jihoon mendengus lelah. "jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti hyung, semua orang sudah membicarakanmu macam-macam, mereka bergosip kalau kau sebenarnya kau dan Seungcheol berpacaran lalu mereka berasumsi hyung adalah seorang gay dan.." jelas jihoo.

"dan.. para perempuan berasumsi kau adalah banci penggoda lalu.. para penggemar dari Seungcheol sebentar lagi akan menjadikanmu target." Jeonghan ternganga mendengar penjelasan dari adik kelasnya itu. _"ini kah permainan yang ia maksud?"_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"hyung ku mohon jangan berurusan lagi dengannya!" ucap Jihoon mengguncang tubuh Jeonghan setengah merengek. Sementara Jeonghan hanya menatap lurus lalu pelan-pelan ia melepaskan tangan Jihoon. "permainan ini harus di akhiri, jika aku sembunyi, dia akan semakin menganggapku pengecut." Ucap Jeonghan bangkit dari kursinya dan menaruh pelan bassnya kemudian keluar dari studio itu. Jihoon mendengus lelah, tubuhnya merosot, Jeonghan benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak bisa di tebak.

"aku tidak mau terlibat." Sahut Seungkwan mulai berjalan ke arah keyboardnya.

. . .

Sejak hari itu, Jeonghan mulai mendapatkan berbagaimacam terror dari penggemar Seungcheol juga mungkin dari Seungcheol sendiri. Mulai dari surat ancaman, peringatan, atau cibiran setiap Jeonghan melewati kerumunan dan banjirnya komentar pedas di snsnya. Awalnya Jeonghan tidak ambil pusing dan tidak peduli. Sampai ia melihat bangkai tikus jatuh dari loker Jisoo. Matanya membulat terkejut. Ia menutup lokernya sendiri dengan bantingan yang cukup keras lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan garang. Sementara Jisoo membuang bangkai tikus itu, ia sudah menglihat Jeonghan berjalan dengan langkah besar. Menuju kelas Seungcheol.

Jisoo mengejarnya dan berusaha menahannya. "lepaskan!" kesalnya menghempas tangan Jisoo. "apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Seungcheol yang melakukannya?" tanya Jisoo sedikit membentak membuat Jeonghan diam dan menatapnya lurus. "kalau bukan dia siapa lagi?" tanyanya balik. Jisoo mendecak. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut namun segerombolan perempuan dengan penampilan norak mulai mengelilingi mereka.

Tubuh mereka terlalu tinggi dan besar untuk ukuran wanita dan garis wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan sisi perempuan sedikit pun-berandal perempuan-. Jisoo menegakkan badannya begitu juga dengan Jeonghan. Gadis yang berada pada garis paling depan mengerenyitkan kening dan menatap Jeonghan tajam. Gadis-gadis itu menarik Jisoo menjauh dan menyeret Jeonghan pergi.

"hey!" teriak Jisoo mencoba mengejar namun dua di antara mereka menahan Jisoo dan menarik kerah Jisoo. "ini urusan kami, jangan ikut campur!" ucapnya lalu menjatuhkan Jisoo dengan kasar.

. . .

"bos, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu menepuk pundak Seungcheol yang bertengger di pinggir jendela. Seungcheol menoleh, "kenapa tidak ada?" tanyanya membuat Mingyu mengerutkan kening bingung. "apanya yang tidak ada?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"dia." Sahut Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibir dengan wajah kecewa. "dia siapa?" tanya Mingyu semakin bingung. "si kuncir kuda." Sahut Seungcheol menggoyang-goyangkan bunga di tangannya dan menatapnya dengan kecewa. Mata Mingyu membulat, "tunggu, untuk apa bunga itu?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya menunjuk bunga buket bunga mawar di tangan Seungcheol.

"sepertinya tidak turun selama seminggu ini membuatmu ketinggalan cerita," sahut Vernon melepas headphonenya dan menghampiri Mingyu. "dia sedang sakit." Sahut Vernon menunjuk Seungcheol dengan ujung dagunya lalu menyeringai. "sakit?" tanya Mingyu lagi semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"sakit cinta." Sahut Wonwoo lagi dari belakang dan ikut menepuk pundak Mingyu seperti yang di lakukan vernon. Sementara Seungcheol masih setia bertengger di pinggir jendela sambil menatap ke bawah. Mingyu melotot mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. "CINTA?" serunya kaget. "BERISIK!" sebuah sepatu boots coklat mendarat di kepala Mingyu, sang pelempar adalah choi Seungcheol.

"HYUNG! KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?" tanya Mingyu semakin heboh membuat Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Hal langka yang terjadi pada diri seorang berandal seperti Seungcheol. "dengan siapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi setengah berbisik pada Wonwoo dan Vernon.

"kau ingat laki-laki kuncir kuda yang memasukkan kotak coklat ke mulutnya tidak?" ucap Vernon. Mingyu melayangkan pikirannya seminggu yang lalu mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang di sebutkan oleh Vernon. "ah! Itu! dia laki-laki?" Vernon mengangguk mantap sementara Mingyu ternganga. "sudah ku bilang dia itu sakit." Ucap Wonwoo menunjuk Seungcheol.

"lalu untuk apa bunga itu dan untuk apa dia bertengger di jendela itu terus?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil mendudukan dirinya. "si kuncir kuda itu selalu lewat di lapangan depan setiap jam istirahat dan hampir seminggu ini Seungcheol melemparkan berbagaimacam hadiah untuknya setiap dia lewat." Jelas Vernon ikut mendudukan dirinya di belakang Mingyu.

Sekarang Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan sepertinya si kuncir kuda yang di maksud Seungcheol sedang tidak lewat hari ini. "asal kau tau dia menyukainya secara terang-terangan." Lanjut Vernon membuat Mingyu menoleh dan menatap Vernon tidak percaya. "bukankah itu berbahaya? Mengingat penggemar Seungcheol itu ganas kan? mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berani dekat dengan Seungcheol. Mereka itu seperti sesaeng." Ucap Mingyu pada Vernon. Sementara Vernon hanya menggidikkan bahu dan kembali memasang headphonenya.

BRUK!

Suara pintu terbuka cukup keras mengejutkan isi kelas. Jisoo dengan wajah penuh amarah mendekati Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang uring-uringan di tariknya di bagian kerah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung menarik Jisoo yang emosi menjauh. Seungcheol mulai tersulut emosi tetapi di tahan oleh Vernon. "kau tau apa sudah kau lakukan hah?!" Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jisoo tidak mengerti.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau sengaja menggodanya secara terang-terangan agar para fansmu menyerangnya dan mengganggunya terus menerus, iyakan?!" bentak Jisoo lagi menunjuk wajah Seungcheol. Sedikit demi sedikit emosi Seungcheol menyurut dan berganti wajah tidak percaya.

"menyerangnya? Mengganggunya? Aku tidak pernah ber-"

"sudah jangan pura-pura! Aku tau kau sengaja karena ingin balas dendam!" bentak Jisoo lagi membuat Mingyu mendorongnya cukup keras. "hey! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!" sulut Mingyu tetapi Jisoo terlihat tidak peduli dengan Mingyu.

Seungcheol diam tertunduk menatap buket mawar yang jatuh kelantai karena dirinya di Tarik oleh Jisoo tadi. "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jeonghan!" lanjut Jisoo lagi menunjuk wajah Seungcheol memperingatkan.

"dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya. "gerombolan itu membawanya pergi," Seungcheol meraih blazernya yang tergantung di kursi lalu meraih memakainya dan memasang kembali bootsnya. Vernon menahannya. "mau kemana?" tanya Vernon menatap Seungcheol lurus.

"aku tau mereka dimana." Jawab Seungcheol datar dengan tatapan menusuk. "sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Seungcheol mengangguk mantap.

. . .

 _Lagi-lagi twoshoot. Lanjut di part 2 ya kawan-kawan, chingudeul, friends /?_

. . .


	4. His Ponytail pt2 - Jeongcheol

**His Ponytail**

. . .

Gelap. Pandangannya gelap. Matanya di tutupi oleh kain hitam dan mulutnya di tutup oleh plester besar berwarna coklat. Tubuh kurusnya didudukkan di atas kursi kayu dan kedua tangan dan kakinya di ikat menjadi satu, masing-masing tangan dan kaki. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Jeonghan mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia tidak tau pasti berapa banyak orang itu tapi yang pasti lebih dari dua orang.

"arh!" erang Jeonghan ketika plester di mulutnya di buka dengan paksa dan membuat bulu halus di sekitar bibirnya tertarik. "cih begitu saja sakit." Ucap seseorang yang menuruh Jeonghan dia seorang perempuan. "kau siapa?" tanya Jeonghan langsung cukup keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Gadis di hadapan Jeonghan menyeringai, "kau tanya aku siapa?" ucapnya mengangkat dagu Jeonghan dan membuka ikatan mata Jeonghan. Dengan kening berkerut, Jeonghan menatap gadis bermake up tebal itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Gadis itu menyeringai lalu membuang wajah Jeonghan dengan kasar. "ku akui kau cantik." ucapnya sambil berbalik dan mengitari Jeonghan.

Jeonghan melihat sekitarnya, tidak hanya gadis itu, masih ada gadis-gadis lainnya yang sebenarnya akan terlihat manis jika mereka tidak melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Jeonghan dengan jengis. "tapi.. bukan berarti kau bisa menggoda Seungcheol kami." Bisik gadis itu di telinga Jeonghan sambil tangan kirinya menjambak rambut panjang Jeonghan dengan kasar.

"aku tidak- arh!" Jeonghan mendapat satu tamparan dari gadis itu. "jangan mencoba mengelak, kami tahu semuanya!" ucap perempuan itu nyaring dan menggema di area kolam renang sekolah, ya mereka membawa Jeonghan ke area kolam renang sekolah, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak mereka datangi di musim dingin ini, jadi tidak ada yang tau mereka di sana.

Jeonghan menarik nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya. Dadanya sesak penuh rasa dongkol, ia sudah muak dengan segala yang terjadi padanya seminggu penuh ini. dari awal, Jeonghan sadar sumber masalah ini adalah dia, ya dia, karena perasaan bodohnya ini mencoba mendekati Seungcheol walaupun dengan cara aneh!

Sejak awal, Jeonghan tau kalau Seungcheol adalah berandal, Jeonghan tau Seungcheol adalah heartbreaker kelas kakap, Jeonghan tau Seungcheol punya banyak penggemar, dan sejak awal.. sejak ia masuk ke SMA ini dua tahun yang lalu, Jeonghan sudah tau kalau anak laki-laki yang datang terlambat di upacara penerimaan murid baru dan mengendap-ngendap lalu duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya-isyarat agar tetap diam- kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang membuat Jeonghan jatuh hati.

Sayangnya, Jeonghan tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya, menurutnya Seungcheol sangat jauh untuk di gapai. Juga karena Jeonghan bukan orang yang dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya, sehingga rasanya mengutarakan perasaan itu sangat sulit.

Ingat kejadian Jeonghan memasukkan kotak coklat di mulut Seungcheol, Jeonghan sebenarnya tidak marah karena Seungcheol melempar kotak itu sembarangan mengenainya tetapi, Jeonghan hanya tidak suka melihat Seungcheol tidak menghargai gadis yang memberikan hadiah itu padanya. Karena Jeonghan tau bagaimana betapa sulitnya mengutarakan perasaan pada orang yang kau sukai bukan?

"apa hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol?" gadis itu kembali meneriaki kuping Jeonghan tetapi Jeonghan hanya diam dan tidak mau menjawab. Yang Jeonghan tidak menyangka adalah, ia tidak tau Seungcheol memilik fans yang mengerikan seperti mereka. Jeonghan hanya menunduk, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

Plak.

Gadis itu menampar Jeonghan lagi kali ini lebih keras. Gadis itu menyeringai, "itu untuk seorang penggoda sepertimu.." ucapnya membuat dada Jeonghan semakin sesak. "menjijikan." Komen salah satu gadis lainnya yang ada di sana.

"kalian ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya gadis itu pada teman-temannya.

"Ya!" sahut teman-temannya bersemangat.

"lakukan.. sekarang!" seru gadis itu, saat itu juga mulai dari satu butir telur hingga tidak terhitung jumlahnya terus di lemparkan pada Jeonghan. Tidak hanya telur, tomat, buah, dan makanan busuk lainnya di lemparkan pada Jeonghan dalam jumlah banyak. Tidak hanya melempar, mereka mengiringinya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"dasar b*nci!"

"Penggoda!"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Menjauh dari Seungcheol dasar lac*r!"

Tetapi Jeonghan tetap diam tak berkutit, bagaimanapun, secantik apapun dia, dia tetap laki-laki dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah perempuan. Ia tumbuh di keluarga berpendidikan, hanya laki-laki yang tidak mengenyam pendidikan budi pekerti dengan baik lah yang berani melawan perempuan, walaupun para perempuan yang di hadapan Jeonghan ini sudah keterlaluan.

Byuur.

Satu ember air yang entah sudah di campur apa karena baunya sangat menyengat itu disiramkan pada Jeonghan. Gadis yang menyiramkan itu ternyata belum puas, ia kembali menumpahkan ember berisi tepung kepada Jeonghan hingga membuat debu dari tepung itu bertebaran dan menghalangi pandangan.

"uhuk uhuk akh apa ini?" suara berat di bibir pintu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh, Jeonghan tidak bisa membuka matanya karena tertutup oleh tepung dan tangannya di ikat ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan tepung-tepung itu.

"s-Seungcheol oppa.." ucap gadis itu tergagap-gagap melihat Seungcheol berjalan mendekat, mereka semua mundur dan terlihat kaget juga panik. Seperti sengatan listrik, dada Jeonghan berdegup kencang mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan nama Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memasang wajah datarnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyingkirkan sisa debu tepung yang masih bertebaran. "apa-apaan ini?" tanya Seungcheol datar menatap gadis itu, datar dan menusuk.

"a-aku bisa jelaskan oppa, aku-" Seungcheol menyiram gadis itu dengan air kolam yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya menggunakan ember yang sama dengan ember yang di gunakan gadis itu untuk menyiram Jeonghan. Tidak hanya gadis itu tetapi teman-temannya juga kena oleh siraman air dari Seungcheol.

"ini baru tahap awal, kalian akan menerima kelanjutannya nanti, aku masih banyak urusan." Ucap Seungcheol melepaskan ikatan tangan Jeonghan dan membawa Jeonghan menuju kamar bilas laki-laki. Sementara para gadis itu hanya tercengang dan ketakutan.

. . .

Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan ke salah satu bilik bilas dan menghidupkan shower di sana. Ia menaruh Jeonghan di bawah guyuran shower. Seungcheol meninggalkan Jeonghan di sana sementara ia menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Jeonghan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jeonghan sudah selesai dan sudah terlihat bersih. Walaupun masih ada beberapa luka di wajahnya akibat tamparan juga pukulan dari para gadis beringas itu. Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"maafkan aku.." ucap Seungcheol lirih. Jeonghan hanya diam sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Seungcheol mengambil kotak p3knya dan menggeser tubuh Jeonghan agar menghadapnya. "biar aku saja." ucap Jeonghan menahan tangan Seungcheol yang membuka p3k tetapi Seungcheol menggeser tangan Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum lembut melihatkan lesung pipinya yang khas itu.

"aku selalu membersihkan lukaku sendirian setiap habis berkelahi jadi aku sudah mahir, percayalah." Ucapnya menenangkan Jeonghan yang terlihat takut. Dengan pelan ia mengobati luka Jeonghan, yang di obati beberapa kali meringis kesakitan. "maafkan aku maaf." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menempelkan plester di pipi Jeonghan.

"sudah.." lanjutnya tersenyum lega menatap plester bunga bunga di pipi Jeonghan. "sudah kuduga, bunga memang cocok denganmu." Ucap Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan yang tersipu malu menunduk.

Seungcheol mengangkat dagu Jeonghan, menatap lurus dua manik bening yang menatapnya takut. "jujur saja, aku tidak ada urusan dengan gadis-gadis itu.." ucap Seungcheol tetapi Jeonghan masih menatapnya takut.

"terror-teror itu bukan aku yang melakukannya ya kecuali bunga yang ku lempar tiap hari dari jendela." Ucap Seungcheol lagi mengakui.

"saat aku memanggilmu 'pacarku' aku tidak main-main Jeonghan, aku bersungguh-sungguh.. aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersentak mendengar pernyataan itu, ia tidak percaya Seungcheol bisa menyatakan perasaannya semudah itu.

"aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku kan?" tambah Seungcheol. Jeonghan membulatkan matanya, dan melepaskan tangan Seungcheol yang menangkup pipinya. "kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, "kau kira aku tidak tau siapa yang menaruh obat-obat luka itu di lokerku setiap aku habis berkelahi?" Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan memundurkan wajahnya yang memerah itu. "l-lalu.."

"kalau kau tidak menyukaiku tidak mungkin sekarang wajahmu memerah dan.." Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di dada Jeonghan. "dengar, jantungmu berdetak kencang hahaha." Seungcheol tertawa membuat Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya dan menepis tangan Seungcheol yang seenaknya memegang dadanya. "tidak lucu!" bentak Jeonghan tetapi itu tidak menghentikan tawa Seungcheol yang semakin menjadi.

"dasar gila!" tambah Jeonghan lagi tetapi Seungcheol malah merangkulnya dan menciumi rambutnya. "ya aku gila, gila karena mu.." bisiknya di telinga Jeonghan membuat jantung Jeonghan hampir mencelos keluar. "sial." Umpat Jeonghan pelan. Seungcheol kembali terkekeh, tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya mengeluarkan seutas karet rambut.

"berbaliklah." Perintah Seungcheol. "untuk apa aku berbalik?" sahut Jeonghan. "sudahlah berbalik saja." perintah serungcheol lagi lalu membalikkan badan Jeonghan. Mau tidak mau Jeonghan berbalik badan membelakangi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum senang melihat Jeonghan menuruti perintahnya, ia merapikan rambut panjang Jeonghan dan mengikatnya jadi satu menjadi kuncir kuda kemudian ia tersenyum bangga. Setelahnya, Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang. "kau telihat lebih cantik dengan kuncir kuda." Bisiknya di telinga Jeonghan.

Pipi Jeonghan kembali memerah, "berisik." Sahut Jeonghan sinis. Seungcheol terkekeh lalu mencium pipi kanan Jeonghan dan memeluk Jeonghan lebih erat.

"setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berani menyakitimu.." ucap Seungcheol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jeonghan. Tidak ada sahutan, hanya tetesan air dari bilik bilas yang mengisi keheningan.

"berjanjilah.." gumam Jeonghan menjawab pernyataan Seungcheol. Dengan begini, mereka resmi sepasang kekasih.

. . .

FIN

. . .

MIANHAE MIANHAE KALAU YANG SEUNGHAN INI CERITANYA BELIT DAN GAK BERASA

Author lelah akhir-akhir ini kehabisan kata-kata:"

Maafkan author huu

REVIEWNYA YA!

_Lady Chulhee_


	5. Love Falls -Seoksoon

_14 februari 2015_

Butiran putih berbentuk kepingan salju berjatuhan dengan tempo yang pelan dan terlihat sangat indah di pandang. Membuat anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menedahkan tangannya mengumpulkan kepingan salju. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, dua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan. Langit malam dengan salju yang berguguran benar-benar pemandangan romantis. Di tambah lagi sekarang ia berdiri di tengah taman kota yang di hiasi berbagai ornament yang identic dengan Cinta, Warna Pink, dan hal-hal manis. Beberapa pasangan di sekitarnya terlihat menikmati malam Valentine yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali ini, di malam kasih sayang seperti ini, Kwon Hoshi-anak itu- berharap pujaan hatinya dapat segera mengungkapkan perasaannya malam ini juga.

Berbicara soal pujaan hati, pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi, berhidung mancung yang mengenakan mantel biru navy berjalan mendekati Hoshi yang berdiri di tengah taman yang berada di jantung kota seoul itu. Hoshi terlalu asik mengumpulkan salju di tangannya sehingga tidak menyadari jika Lee Dokyeom, pujaan hati yang di tunggunya sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dokyeom mengulurkan matanya dan menutup mata Hoshi dari belakang. "knock knock." Ucapnya. Senyuman di wajah Hoshi semakin terlihat jelas di lengkapi semburat merah di pipinya.

"siapa di sana?" tanya Hoshi mengikuti lelucon Dokyeom.

"aku."

"aku siapa?"

"aku kekasihmu." Hoshi melepas tangan Dokyeom yang ada di depan matanya dan berbalik menghadap Dokyeom yang tengah tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "apa maksud mu?" tanya Hoshi. "aku bukan kekasihmu." Lanjut Hoshi melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"sekarang memang bukan.." ucap Dokyeom meraih tangan Hoshi dan menggenggamnya lalu ia menarik kedua lengkungan bibirnya dan menatap lurus mata sipit Hoshi.

"tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku ini, kau akan menjadi kekasihku kwon soonyoung." Ucap Dokyeom membuat Hoshi terkekeh geli. "ayolah kau tidak cocok berpuitis, memang apa pertanyaanmu?" ucap Hoshi meraih tangan Dokyeom yang satunya kemudian mereka saling menggenggam kedua tangan dan berhadapan.

Dokyeom mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hoshi kemudian berbisik, "mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Hoshi tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah antara tersipu atau menahan dingin.

Dokyeom kembali menarik tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Hoshi yang terlihat salah tingkah di buatnya. "ulangi, aku tidak dengar." Ucap Hoshi membuat Dokyeom menghela nafas, bukannya mengulangi pertanyaan Dokyeom malah menarik Hoshi kedalam pelukannya. "tanpa bertanyapun aku sudah tau jawabannya, tidak perlu di ulangi, ya?" Hoshi hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Dokyeom membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Dokyeom.

"jadi kita?" tanya Hoshi setelah mereka berpelukan.

"kita kekasih."sahut Dokyeom tersenyum lebar.

"sungguh tidak romantis, bawa bunga gitu atau apa, bisik-bisik lagi.."Hoshi mendecak sambil mengomel.

"aku cinta kamu."Dokyeom mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Hoshi.

"tidak ada hubungannya! Dengarkan aku hey!"

 **. . .**

 **Love Falls**

 **Seoksoon**

 **Romance**

 **. . .**

 _12 februari 2016_

Kekasih. Itulah hubungan mereka sejak hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Namun selama itu juga, tidak satu pun teman mereka di sekolah yang tau tentang hubungan mereka. Bukan sengaja mereka menyembunyikan hubungan tapi karena sikap mereka di depan semua teman-teman mereka di sekolah itu seperti hubungan persahabatan anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Padahal berpacaran sesame jenis adalah hal lumrah di sekolah khusus laki-laki tempat mereka bersekolah ini.

Karena itulah banyak yang tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka juga tidak suka melakukan aksi 'mesra-mesraan' di depan teman-teman mereka dan lebih memilih bermesraan di tempat yang jarang di datangi misalnya atap sekolah seperti saat ini.

Hoshi duduk menyender di pagar pembatas dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sementara Dokyeom di sampingnya bersender di pundak Hoshi sesekali menciumi pipi Hoshi membuat Hoshi mendesis geli karena helaan nafasnya itu. Dokyeom akan tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi kegelian Hoshi. Hoshi yang kesal pun akan memukul Dokyeom dengan buku di tangannya itu.

"ahaha ampun, aku ampun." Ucap Dokyeom meminta maaf kemudian merangkul Hoshi dan meredakan emosi yang terkadang meluap karena ulah jahil Dokyeom, tetapi bagian itulah yang di sukai Dokyeom. "kau terlihat manis kalau marah."

"terserah, kau menyebalkan lama-lama."

"siapa?"

"kau."

"yang nanya~~~" Hoshi benar-benar kesal sekarang ia menginjak kaki Dokyeom dengan segala kekuatannya membuat Dokyeom mengerang kesakitan lalu seringaian keluar dari bibir Hoshi.

Atau mereka akan berpacaran di perpustakaan sepi misalnya saat jam kosong Dokyeom akan menculik Hoshi menuju perpustakaan. Lalu mereka akan mencari tempat kosong di antara puluhan rak buku yang tersusun rapi.

Kali ini Hoshi yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Dokyeom. Tangan Dokyeom terulur merangkul tubuh Hoshi yang lebih kecil darinya. "kau tau tidak," ucap Hoshi membuka pembicaraan. "ya tidak taulah kan kau belum memberitahuku."

"ya kan ini aku mau beritahu."

"ya sudah lanjutkan, akan ku dengarkan." Sahut Dokyeom menepuk-nepuk lengan Hoshi. "kau tau tidak teman sekelasku yang bernama seungkwan?" Dokyeom mencoba mengingat-ingat lalu ia mengangguk lalu menatap Hoshi.

"yang berwajah manis dan berpipi bulat itu kan?" Hoshi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Dokyeom tajam. "manis? Ah memang benar ia manis tetapi aku tetap tidak suka kalau kau yang menyebutnya manis." Sahut Hoshi meniup poni pirangnya yang berjuntaian. Dokyeom menarik tubuh Hoshi lagi untuk bersender dengannya lalu mengusap kepala Hoshi dengan lembut.

"naega hosh lebih manis apalagi kalau cemburu begini hehe, memang kenapa dengannya hm?"

"akhir-akhir ini ia suka bertanya soal dirimu.." sahut Hoshi pelan. Dokyeom mengerutkan keningnya dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hoshi. "dan dia menitipkan salam untukmu."

"salam balik," Hoshi lagi-lagi meneggakkan tubuhnya dan mencubit paha Dokyeom. "tidak lucu!" seru Hoshi dengan volume kecil, ia tidak bisa bersuara nyaring karena mereka sekarang berada di perpustakaan.

"aw sakit haha, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Dokyeom mengusap-usap pipi bulat Hoshi yang sedang cemberut. "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku kekasihmu?" lanjut Dokyeom.

"aku takut mereka menggodaku karena berpacaran dengan adik kelas." ucap Hoshi. Senyuman di wajah Dokyeom seketika menghilang dan berubah sendu. "jadi.. kau malu berpacaran dengan adik kelas?" Hoshi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak, kata-katanya tadi sepertinya telah menyinggung Dokyeom terlalu dalam.

"b-bukan begitu.. ah aku hanya tidak suka di goda ataupun di sorakki seperti itu.. bukan maksudku.. ah aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku menyinggungmu." Ucap Hoshi meraih kedua tangan Dokyeom dan menggenggamnya. Dokyeom mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoshi yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hoshi. Pelan-pelan Hoshi menutup matanya membiarkan Dokyeom mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir miliknya sendiri. Tetapi hal itu harus terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"aku harus segera masuk kelas." ucap Hoshi beranjak dari duduknya. Dokyeom menatap Hoshi dengan raut wajah kecewa. "kau juga masuk kelas sana, oke?" ucap Hoshi melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di balik rak rak buku.

 **. . .**

Bel berbunyi lagi bertanda kalau pelajaran telah habis. Sang pengajar sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan kelas sementara Hoshi tengah menyiapkan barang-barangnya. "dua hari lagi valentine bukan?" celetuk teman sebangku Hoshi, Woozi. Hoshi menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Dokyeom?" tanya lagi mencondongkan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil pada Hoshi setengah berbisik. "d-Dokyeom?" Hoshi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya terkejut Woozi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"cih tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, aku tau persis bagaimana hubungan kalian itu." lanjut Woozi. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hoshi ketika Woozi mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia salah tingkah. "sttss tapi jangan sampai seungkwan tau, aku tidak mau di patah hati, bagaimanapun ia teman kita juga kan?" bisik Hoshi pada Woozi.

Woozi menatap Hoshi sebentar ia ingin mengelak tetapi saat itu seungkwan menghampiri mereka. "ayo," ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti biasanya mereka akan pulang bersama. Hoshi menatap kedua temannya lalu menyelempangkan tasnya lalu menepuk pundak kedua temannya dengan pelan. "maaf aku hari ini tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama, aku ada urusan." Ucap Hoshi membuat seungkwan mendecak kecewa.

"wae? Urusan apa?" tanya seungkwan. Hoshi hanya tersenyum tetapi Woozi paham arti senyuman itu. "ada, sesuatu, baiklah aku pergi duluan ya?" ucap Hoshi kemudian melesat tanpa memperdulikan Woozi yang mulai mendumel dan seungkwan yang masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Hoshi tadi.

 **. . .**

Hoshi tersenyum puas setelah mendapat bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat. Sesampainya dirumah Hoshi langsung memulai membuat coklat. Masalahnya, Hoshi tidak memiliki pengalaman membuat coklat. Seseorang sudah menyarankan untuk membeli coklat jadi saja namun Hoshi yang keras kepala tetap saja ingin membuat sendiri karena ini adalah coklat special.

Hoshi memutuskan untuk membuat yang mudah saja seperti brownies atau cookies. Dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima sampai tujuh kali yang di lakukan Hoshi selama berjam-jam hanya membuang-buang bahan dan membuat dapur berantakan. Mulai brownies yang pahit, gosong, bantet, dan tidak matang juga tidak enak.

"aku tak boleh menyerah." Ucapnya mengepalkan tangan dan mulai mencoba lagi dengan sisa bahan yang ada. Sepertinya angka delapan adalah angka keberuntungan Hoshi karena di percobaannya yang ke delapan ini brownies berbentuk love itu akhirnya selesai. Hoshi merayakannya dengan melakukan gerakan dance random. Hoshi terlihat sangat bahagia. Akhirnya coklat untuk merayakan valentine sekaligus hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun berhasil.

Brownies itu di beri hiasan dengan krim berwarna merah dengan tulisan

 _Happy Valentine_

 _DOKYEOM-AH! 3_

Hoshi tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil karyanya. Hoshi merogoh sakunya untuk mencari handphonenya lalu menjepret mahakaryanya. "semoga dia suka." Ucapnya.

 **. . .**

 _14 Februari 2016_

Waktu untuk menyerahkan brownies itu akhirnya datang. Diam-diam, saat bel pulang berdenting tanpa sepengetahuan Dokyeom, Hoshi mengendap-ngendap ke kompleks kelas dua untuk menemui Dokyeom.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Hoshi berjalan di koridor namun saat Hoshi hendak berbelok ke tangga, ia menemukan Dokyeom berjalan menuruni tangga, baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut untuk memanggil Dokyeom namun ia melihat sosok seungkwan mengejar Dokyeom dari belakang dan memblokir jalan Dokyeom.

Dokyeom terlihat kebingungan, "ah ne?" tanyanya bingung. seungkwan hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya tersipu lalu memberikan sebuah kotak coklat berukuran sedang pada Dokyeom. "terimalah coklat ini sebagai hadiah dariku di hari valentine ini." ucap seungkwan menyodorkan kotak itu. Dokyeom awalnya terlihat ragu tetapi akhirnya tangannya terulur menyambut kotak itu dan tersenyum tipis pada seungkwan. "terima kasih ya." Ucap Dokyeom. Seungkwan terlihat bahagia sekali coklat pemberiannya di terima oleh Dokyeom.

Seketika Hoshi merasa terbakar melihat adegan itu. saat seungkwan berbalik pergi, barulah Dokyeom menyadari kalau sejak tadi Hoshi memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah masam. "h-hyung.." ucapnya. Hoshi mengerenyitkan alisnya tanpa aba-aba ia melemparkan kotak brownies miliknya pada Dokyeom "ini untukmu! Selamat tinggal!" ucapnya kasar kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Dokyeom yang terlihat shock.

Saat Hoshi lumayan jauh Dokyeom baru kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya dan memungut kotak brownies yang di lemparkan oleh Hoshi. Browniesnya masih dalam keadaan baik namun hiasanya terlihat hancur dan menempel di kotak transparant itu. "Hoshi!" panggil Dokyeom mengejar Hoshi namun Hoshi sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia menghilang di balik koridor-koridor kelas. "ck arh!" kesal Dokyeom menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

 **. . .**

Dokyeom memutuskan untuk mencari Hoshi namun ia tidak tau harus kemana. Ia melihat Woozi teman sebangku Hoshi berjalan melewatinya. "sunbae!" sapanya mencegat Woozi. Woozi pun menoleh dan menatap bingung Dokyeom. "apa kau melihat Hoshi hyung?" tanya Dokyeom sopan pada Woozi.

Woozi mengerenyitkan keningnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "tidak, kukira ia tadi mendatangimu.." ucap Woozi menunjuk Dokyeom. "ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi dan Hoshi hyung langsung kabur begitu saja." ucap Dokyeom menghela nafas lalu membungkuk pada Woozi "aku duluan," pamit Dokyeom tergesa-gesa.

Kini kakinya melangkah pada perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, Dokyeom langsung menuju tempat favorite mereka ya itu sudut belakang perpustakaan namun yang ia dapati di sana hanyalah tumpukan buku berdebu. Dokyeom menghela nafasnya lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang latihan yang sering di gunakan untuk club dance latihan.

Namun yang Dokyeom dapati di sana hanyalah ruangan kosong, Hoshi juga tidak ada disana. Dokyeom mendesah frustasi ia sudah cukup lelah mencari Hoshi brownies yang di lemparkan oleh Hoshi masih berada di tangannya. Dokyeom terduduk di depan kaca ruang latihan dan memandangi kotak brownies itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Dokyeom mengeluarkan handphonennya untuk menelpon Hoshi. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban, terus berlanjut hingga Dokyeom menelpon untuk ke sepuluh kalinya.

"rumahnya," gumamnya langsung berdiri kembali saat ia berpikir kemana ia harus mencari Hoshi. Singkat waktu dengan terburu-buru Dokyeom sampai di depan rumah Hoshi.

Ting tong.

Beberapa kali Dokyeom membunyikan bel kediaman keluarga kwon namun tidak ada sahutan. Sampai saat Dokyeom hendak berbalik pergi seseorang membukakan pintu. "Seokmin-ah," sapa nyonya kwon, ibunya Hoshi saat melihat Dokyeom dengan balutan mantel hitamnya. "bibi, apa ho-ah Soonyoung sudah pulang?" tanya Dokyeom langsung tanpa basabasi.

Nyonya kwon mengerutkan keningnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "tadi pagi ia pamit dengan bibi kalau hari ini ia akan pulang telat.. bibi kira Soonyoung bersamamu.." ucap nyonya kwon membuat senyuman di wajah Dokyeom menghilang. Dokyeom menggeleng pelan lalu membungkuk untuk berpamitan. "baiklah bibi terima kasih, aku akan mencari Soonyoung." Ucapnya.

"baiklah, hati-hati Seokmin-ah." Peringatkan ibu Hoshi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Dokyeom yang mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Dokyeom berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas, ia bingung harus mencari Hoshi di mana lagi. sesampai Dokyeom di halte bus, Dokyeom baru menyadari kota seoul sudah berubah menjadi warna pink karena hiasan valentine yang ada di mana-mana, halte bus, baliho, billboard, bus, dan vcr yang ada di beberapa gedung pencakar langit.

Saat Dokyeom mendongak melihat VCR yang menampilkan iklan coklat, salju perlahan turun mulai dari satu bulir hingga menjadi banyak. Keadaan seperti ini mengingatkannya pada suatu tempat, tempat bersejarah bagi hubungannya dengan Hoshi. Dokyeom pun meneggakkan tubuhnya.

"benar." Gumamnya pelan. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang kembali mengingat sekarang ia tahu dimana keberadaan Hoshi.

 **. . .**

Tahun lalu, di tempat ia berdiri sekarang ini, Dokyeom menyatakan perasaannya. Karena baru setahun yang lalu ingatan itu masih segar di pikirannya. Tetapi mengingat kejadian tadi siang, Hoshi mendadak kesal jika mengingat-ingat wajah Dokyeom. Hoshi juga bingung kenapa ia berakhir di taman ini, tadinya ia hanya ingin lari untuk menghindari Dokyeom. Kalau ia pulang kerumah, Dokyeom pasti akan mencarinya di rumah.

Tetapi tempat ini malah mengingatkannya pada Dokyeom yang menyebalkan itu. Hoshi menghela nafasnya kesal, rasanya hendak menangis tetapi ia bukan orang yang gampang menangis.

"sendirian disini?" bisik seseorang dari belakang membuat Hoshi berbalik dan terkejut. Hoshi mengerutkan keningnya wajahnya di tekuk kesal ia sudah siap pergi dari sana meninggalkan Dokyeom yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "jangan." Ucap Dokyeom menahan tangannya.

"maafkan aku ku mohon, aku tidak bermaksud.." lanjut Dokyeom.

"tapi kau menerima coklatnya." Ucap Hoshi pelan.

"tetapi aku tidak memakannya." Sela Dokyeom.

"apa urusanku, lepaskan!" ucap Hoshi melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Dokyeom. Namun Dokyeom semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dokyeom menarik Hoshi kedalam pelukannya. Awalnya Hoshi memberontak tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah karena ia akui Dokyeom lebih besar kekuatannya dari pada dirinya. "percayalah padaku, hanya dirimu yang aku cintai." Bisik Dokyeom tiba-tiba.

"bualan murahan." Sahut Hoshi. "aku serius." Sahut Dokyeom mengecup kening Hoshi pelan lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hoshi dan menatap Hoshi lurus menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada Hoshi.

"benarkah ini dirimu?" tanya Hoshi menangkup balik wajah serius Dokyeom tak percaya kalau Dokyeom bisa serius seperti ini karena Dokyeom adalah tipe yang suka bercanda. Dokyeom mendengus kesal lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Hoshi sekilas.

Hoshi terdiam, wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena Dokyeom tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. "happy anniversary," bisik Dokyeom. "I love you." Lanjut Dokyeom membuat wajah Hoshi semakin memerah.

"I love you too, Dokyeom-ah." Sahut Hoshi pelan. Dokyeom tersenyum lebar mendengar sahutan Hoshi.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Mianhae kalau alurnya gajelas terus gasweet ,_**

 ** _Next? Meanie!_**

 ** _MingyuxWonwoo_**

 ** __Lady Chulhee__**


	6. Black Cat -Meanie pt1

Black Cat

Meanie (MingyuxWonwoo)

Romance

. . .

Setiap manusia terlahir sebagai makhluk sosial. Yang artinya, setiap manusia di takdirkan untuk hidup saling berdampingan dan bersosialisasi. Tetapi tidak halnya dengan laki-laki satu ini. bukan keinginannya untuk hidup sendirian, salahkan tampangnya yang garang juga tatapan matanya yang tajam dan ekspresi tajamnya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, anak tunggal dari keluarga Jeon. Awalnya ia tinggal dengan ayah dan ibunya namun saat ia menginjak SMA ayahnya di pindah tugaskan keluar negeri dan mau tidak mau ibunya harus ikut tetapi Wonwoo memilih menetap di korea.

Karena tampangnya yang garang juga tatapan matanya yang tajam dan garis wajah yang keras itu Wonwoo tidak memiliki teman. Semua temannya di SD, SMP takut dengannya tidak sedikit yang menganggapnya sebagai anak nakal ataupun preman karena penampilannya. Tidak hanya itu, Wonwoo juga memiliki suara yang sangat rendah yang mendukung sekali penampilannya. Ia dijuluki cowok Emo saat menginjak SMA. Karena alasan tertentu, Wonwoo di pindahkan oleh orang tuanya ke salah satu sekolah elite swasta dimana para murid bisa tinggal di asrama. Mungkin karena alasan asrama itu orang tua Wonwoo memindahkannya.

Hari ini, bertepatan dengan bermekarnya bunga-bunga musim semi, Wonwoo resmi menjadi siswa kelas 11 di SMA barunya. Karena belum mendapatkan seragam, hari ini di hari pertamanya sekolah Wonwoo datang dengan menggunakan seragam lamanya dengan balutan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, sepatu boots, aksesoris di bagian telinga dan rambut panjang yang hampir menutupi kedua mata tajamnya itu.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan mengeluarkan aura yang aneh membuat siapa saja yang mendekatinya akan langsung merinding dan mundur selangkah. Wonwoo tidak mengharaukan tatapan mata dari mereka-mereka yang memandang Wonwoo aneh dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya(Wonwoo). Anehnya siswa yang ada disini adalah laki-laki, dan Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau sekolah barunya ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasinya, Wonwoo diminta untuk mengisi angket di ruangan osis. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak habis pikir mengapa ia di minta untuk ke ruangan yang bahkan ia tidak tau tempatnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia menengok samping kanan kirinya melihat siapa yang bisa ia minta tolongi.

"chogiyo.." panggilnya pada pemuda bertubuh tinggi, bermata besar dan berambut pirang. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ekspresinya kebingungan, Wonwoo berdehem mencoba mengatur suaranya. "apa kau tau di mana ruang osis?" tanya Wonwoo.

Si pirang bermata besar itu berpikir sejenak lalu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "ruang osis? Di sebelah sana, itu, pintu yang bercat merah yang berada di dekat tangga." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lucu juga dialek yang lucu. Wonwoo mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mengangguk mengerti. "baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Wonwoo.

"kusarankan kau jangan berbuat macam-macam pada para prodigy." Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo mengerenyitkan keningnya. "berbuat macam-macam?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"pasti para prodigy itu sudah berbuat sesuatu pada sekolahmu kan sampai kau turun tangan untuk membalas dendam pada mereka?" ucap si pirang itu berbisik. Ucapannya membuat Wonwoo mengerti. Si pirang itu pasti mengira Wonwoo adalah bos preman dari sekolah lain yang ingin balas dendam pada para 'prodigy' yang di sebutkannya tadi karena penampilannya seperti ini.

Wonwoo menepuk pundak si pirang dengan name tag Minghao itu pelan. "kau sudah salah paham, aku ini murid pindahan, guru tadi memintaku untuk mengisi angket di ruang osis." Jelas Wonwoo. Minghao lalu mengangguk mengerti setelah di jelaskan oleh Wonwoo. "ngomong-ngomong.. siapa para 'prodigy' yang kau maksud?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Belum sempat minghao menjelaskan seseorang berseru di dekat mereka, "Lihat-lihat! Para prodigy!" seketika Wonwoo dan minghao menoleh pada sumber suara. Dari jauh terlihat sekumpulan anak dengan seragam yang rapi dengan aura karismatik yang mencuat dan.. menyilaukan bagi Wonwoo sampai menyipitkan matanya.

"itu dia para prodigy," ucap minghao menunjuk sekumpulan yang perlahan berjalan mendekat. "mereka adalah anggota osis di sekolah ini, kami menyebutnya para prodigy." Lanjut minghao lalu menunjuk salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi dan berjalan paling depan.

"dia, Kim Mingyu, si ketua osis yang juga seorang jeniusan akademik maupun olahraga, ia menguasai semuanya bahkan dalam merebut hati para uke." Jelas minghao dan apa yang di katakan minghao jelas sekali terlihat karena beberapa laki-laki yang memiliki status sebagai uke yang sedikit di mengerti oleh Wonwoo itu menjerit-jerit ketika Mingyu tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Kemudian minghao menunjuk laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Mingyu. "lalu dia, laki-laki yang penampilannya selalu rapi itu adalah jenius kedua dan dia selalu menyapu habis semua olimpiade di bidang sains juga Bahasa asing, ia menguasai lima Bahasa namanya Hong Jisoo." Wonwoo semakin tertarik ketika minghao satu persatu menjelaskan tentang mereka.

"dan yang bertubuh kecil itu-."

"JIHOONIE~~~ AEGYO JUSEYOO~~~~" teriak seseorang di seberang sana membuat laki-laki kecil yang berdiri di belakang jisoo maju kedepan lalu membuat aegyo untuk mereka. Benar-benar menggemaskan. "ya, dia Lee Jihoon, si music prodigy, yang lain menyebutnya boneka berjalan karena tubuhnya kecil dan wajahnya menggemaskan."

"lalu yang berambut panjang itu.. dia perempuan?" tanya Wonwoo menunjuk seseorang berambut panjang yang tengah asik tertawa dalam rangkulan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memiliki tindik di telinga kirinya. Minghao menggeleng, "tidak, Yoon junghan itu laki-laki dia seorang model androgini dan menjadi ketua tim paduan suara, orang-orang menyebutnya 'cheonsa' karena ia selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah marah sedangkan laki-laki yang merangkulnya itu adalah pacarnya, Choi seungcheol. Kapten Tim sepakbola sekolah kita seorang bintang lapangan," jelas minghao lagi.

"pacar?" tanya Wonwoo terkejut. "hal seperti itu sudah biasa di sekolah khusus seperti ini." ucap minghao. Wonwoo masih tidak percaya ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap tatapan mata ketua osis yang tadi di sebutkan minghao. Bukannya berjalan melewatinya si ketua osis itu malah berhenti di hadapan Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum lebar. Minghao seketika menunduk dan mundur lalu pergi menjauh.

"hai," sapanya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar memamerkan deretan gigi dengan gigi taringnya yang menonjol terlihat sangat khas. "hai.." sapa Wonwoo datar seperti biasa. "aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya, apa kau anak baru?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah tetapi anehnya Wonwoo tidak menyukai nada bicaranya yang seperti itu. Wonwoo melirik teman-teman dari si ketua osis itu mereka terlihat memperhatikan Wonwoo juga Jihoon terlihat berbisik pada Jisoo, jisoo mengerenyitkan keningnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "apa kau sudah mengisi angket? Pasti belum, ayo ikut aku." Ucapnya langsung membuat Wonwoo membelalakan mata dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika orang itu seeenaknya menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju ruang osis.

Bukannya tidak tau, Wonwoo bisa merasakan punggungnya seperti tersengat oleh sengatan laser oleh tatapan tajam para fans ketua osis yang tidak tau diri ini. sekarang Wonwoo harus bagaimana?

. . .

Walaupun wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun selain datar, di dalam hati Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut dan gelisah bukan main saat di bawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah untuk ruang osis. Ruangan itu di dominasi oleh warna emas juga merah terang sama seperti seragam mereka yang berwarna merah dengan garis pinggiran berwarna putih.

Saat memasuki ruangan itu, Wonwoo di hadapkan oleh sebuah meja panjang yang besar di tengah ruangan. Berwarna merah mengkilap dengan logo sekolah ini di tengahnya. Dan sekitar sepuluh kursi yang lima di antaranya memiliki model yang berbeda dan Wonwoo yakin sekali kalau kursi-kursi itu milik para 'prodigy' ini. di dindingnya tertempel banyak poster juga lukisan-lukisan dan di tengah ruangan tergantung proyektor yang canggih mungkin biasa di gunakan untuk presentasi. Ruang osis ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ruang rapat petinggi perusahaan.

Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dan menarikkan kursi untuk Wonwoo. "silahkan," ucapnya tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo. Tanpa menanggapi senyuman itu Wonwoo hanya mengikuti perintahnya untuk duduk. Teman-teman yang mengekorinya tadi pun sekarang mulai berhamburan menuju ruangan lain yang di dalam ruangan itu. "sebentar jisoo akan mengambilkan formulir angket untukmu." Ucap Mingyu menarik kursi di samping Wonwoo.

"aku muak." Ucap jihoon tiba-tiba sambil menutup pintu membuat Wonwoo menoleh heran mengapa jihoon yang sejak tadi tersenyum dan bersikap manis tiba-tiba berwajah masam lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di kursi yang ada di hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh dan menatap lurus jihoon sementara Wonwoo hanya bisa bersikap pura-pura tidak tau.

"aku benar-benar benci melakukan ini." lanjut jihoon lagi sambil memeremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. "kalau kau benci kan tinggal berhenti melakukannya." Sahut jisoo keluar dari pintu yang ada di belakang jihoon sambil membawa selembar kertas angket lalu menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo. "aegyo hanya untuk orang-orang yang lemah aku tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka menganggap aku ini imut padahal tidak sama sekali." Jihoon mengatakannya sambil mencak-mencak dengan memajukan bibirnya lalu meniup poninya yang terjuntai. Kalau saja Wonwoo tidak memiliki masalah dalam mengekspresikan dirinya, ia pasti sudah akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jihoon berkata seperti itu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan bingung, Mingyu memberikan senyuman khasnya itu. "kau isi saja dulu ini, mereka memang seperti itu, abaikan saja." ucap Mingyu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bolpoin yang tadinya tersangkut di kantung blazer sekolahnya. Wonwoo menerima pulpen itu hanya menanggapi Mingyu dengan ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa.

"ohiya, apa kau sudah mendapat asrama?" tanya Mingyu lagi saat Wonwoo mulai mengisi angketnya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan matanya masih menatap serius kertas angket menelusuri setiap pertanyaan yang ada di sana dan mengisinya satu persatu.

"ohh.. ah bagaimana aku bisa lupa! aku belum tau siapa namamu," ucap Mingyu lagi mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo tetapi Wonwoo masih menatap serius kertas angketnya dan mengisinya seperti mengisi lembar jawaban ujian.

"Wonwoo, jeon. Jeon Wonwoo." Sahut Wonwoo tanpa menjabat tangan Mingyu. Mingyu menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "aku-"

"Kim Mingyu kan?" sela Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. Mingyu mnegerjap-ngerjapkan matanya terkejut. "apa aku seterkenal itu sampai anak baru tau namaku?" ucap Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan.

Wonwoo menggeleng lalu menunjuk name tag di dada sebelah kanan Mingyu dengan ujung bolpoin pinjamannya. Mingyu lalu terdiam dan memegangi name tagnya. "ehem, baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai mengisi angket itu?" tanya Mingyu mengganti topik pembicaraan. Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyodorkan kertas angket juga bolpoinnya. "terima kasih." Ucap Wonwoo singkat tanpa ekspresi lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan.

Jeonghan yang berpapasan dengan Wonwoo saat hendak membuka pintu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"anak itu aneh," sahut jihoon dari kursinya.

"benar," sahut seungcheol keluar dari ruangan samping tempat ia sejak tadi menguping. Sementara Mingyu hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap dagunya sambil membaca angket yang di isi oleh Wonwoo. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyunggikan seringainnya. "kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan hah?" gumamnya membuat semua yang ada di meja itu menoleh heran.

"dia menulis seperti itu?" tanya jeonghan penasaran. Mingyu mengangguk. "benar saja , orang seperti itu tidak akan mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan lihat saja wajahnya, tidak bersahabat." Ucap jihoon dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti.

"kita akan membuat kehidupan sekolahnya menyenangkan." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"kau serius?" sahut jisoo. Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya pada jisoo. "sekali-kali aku butuh hiburan." Ucap Mingyu lagi. jisoo hanya bisa mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

. . .

Lanjut di Part 2 ^^

. . .

 _Mianhae author sedang sakit, banyak tugas, UTS, dan kegiatan lain jadi maaf kalau updatenya lama_

 _Jeongmal jeongmal jeonseonghamnida readerdeul ,,_

_Lady Chulhee_


	7. Black Cat -Meanie pt2

. . .

Di angket yang di isi oleh Wonwoo beberapa hari yang lalu terdapat pertanyaan:

 _Apa yang kamu harapkan selama bersekolah disini?_

Wonwoo pun mengisi dengan jujur :

 _Memiliki kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan._

Benar, Wonwoo benar-benar mengisi seperti itu. sejak dulu ia selalu menginginkan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan. Entah bagaimana caranya ia tidak tau. Ia sudah cukup belajar banyak melalui drama tv, komik, novel, namun tidak ada satupun cara yang bisa di ikutinya.

"huh.." Wonwoo mendesah pelan saat melewati taman sekolah yang rindang itu. ia baru saja kembali dari ruang administrasi. Petugas di sana mengatakan kalau ternyata kamar asrama yang seharusnya di tempati Wonwoo sudah di isi oleh orang lain lebih dulu. Ia memandangi kunci yang memperlihatkan nomor 101. Petugas mengatakan kalau barangnya sudah di taruh di depan kamar itu, sesampai di sana Wonwoo terkejut karena ternyata kamarnya kurang lebih dengan gudang penyimpanan. Terletak paling pojok dan menakutkan.

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang berada di kamar di samping Wonwoo asik berbisik sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo. Mungkin mereka berpikir, "kamar menyeramkan itu pantas untuknya , dia juga menyeramkan." Wonwoo tidak mengindahkannya dan memilih membuka pintu kamar sampai menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang seperti di film film horror.

Wonwoo masuk ke kamar yang penuh debu. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya terdapat satu kasur, almari, dan meja belajar. Kamar yang memang di khususkan untuk satu orang. Wonwoo mau tidak mau menempatinya karena ini satu satunya kamar yang di milikinya. "jadi kamarmu disini?" sebuah suara membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Ternyata Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya di kantung celana.

"hanya kamar ini yang tersisa." Sahut Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk paham. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar namun ternyata pintunya sudah lapuk engselnya seketika patah dan pintunya pun terlepas. Wonwoo berjengkit terkejut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan menghilangkan debu yang berterbangan karena pintu jatuh itu, Mingyu menatap pintu itu tidak percaya. Lalu Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

"astaga." Gumam Mingyu mencoba menelan ludahnya. "maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud." Lanjut Mingyu mencoba mengembalikan pintu itu namun tetap saja tidak bisa di kembalikan. Saat Mingyu menyenderkan pintu itu di sebuah almari yang ada di dekat situ malah kembali almarinya yang rubuh. Wonwoo semakin menatap Mingyu tajam. "aku tidak tau kalau asrama regular memiliki ruangan yang seperti ini." ucap Mingyu masih tidak percaya.

"kau menghancurkan kamarku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar. "aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, sumpah!" Mingyu menggeleng dan mendekati Wonwoo menatapnya dengan yakin. "lalu apa sekarang aku harus tidur dengan kamar tidak berpintu? Dengan barang-barangku berserakan karena tidak ada lemari? Kau ketua osis kan? seharusnya kau mengawasi hal-hal seperti ini tapi kenapa kau malah tidak tau? Ketua osis macam apa." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, Wonwoo langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya mengeluarkan kata-kata sepanjang itu, kata-kata jujur yang langsung dari pikirannya.

Mingyu menarik nafas. "terima kasih atas kritikannya, tapi kami memiliki asrama sendiri di belakang gedung ini, sebagai ketua osis aku akan bertanggung jawab soal kamarmu ini aku akan melaporkannya pada ketua yayasan mungkin mereka akan merenovasi kamar ini." ucap Mingyu.

"kalau kamar ini di renovasi, aku harus di tidur dimana? Orang yang ada di bagian administrasi bilang semua kamar penuh." Ucap Wonwoo mendesah frustasi. Mingyu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir dengan menatap sekeliling kamar yang berdebu, di setiap sudutnya terdapat sarang laba-laba, bahkan Mingyu sampai bergidik ngeri begitu ia melihat kecoa melintas di kakinya.

"ada satu kamar kosong di asrama kami." Ucap Mingyu melirik Wonwoo.

"ya, jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sana selama beberapa saat sampai kamar ini di perbaiki." Ucap Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia melirik tumpukan kotak juga kopernya yang berada di luar kamar. Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam, "baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." ucap Wonwoo mau tidak mau.

. . .

"selamat datang." Sambut Jeonghan begitu membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo juga Mingyu yang membantu Wonwoo memasukkan barang. Sebelum Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk menunggu di lobi. Awalnya Wonwoo terkejut melihat rumah megah bergaya korea tetapi memiliki interior modern di dalamnya. Ia tidak menyangka asrama khusus yang di maksud Mingyu akan semegah ini.

Jeonghan membawanya masuk ke ruang tengah, Mingyu membuka jalannya menuju sebuah kamar yang di apit oleh dua kamar yang kata Jeonghan adalah kamarnya dengan scoups lalu kamar Mingyu. "bereskanlah barangmu dulu, lalu kita makan malam." Ucap Mingyu mengerling Wonwoo sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dan hilang di baliknya.

Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng, ia menatap sekitarnya. Kamar yang dua kali lebih luas dari kamar 101 tadi. perabotannya terlihat mewah namun tetap sederhana. Baru saja Wonwoo meminggirkan kopernya dan hendak membuka koper itu di atas kasur, pintu kamarnya terketuk lagi. "masuk saja." sahut Wonwoo lalu muncul wajah cantik dengan rambut panjang masuk ke kamar Wonwoo.

"boleh aku membantu?" tanya Jeonghan mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang membuka kopernya. "oh, silahkan." Ucap Wonwoo mengiyakan. Jeonghan tersenyum senang dan mulai membantu Wonwoo memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari. "disini selalu ada cleaning service jadi kau tidak perlu repot untuk membersihkan kamar." Ucap Jeonghan di sela sela menyusun bajunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Jeonghan. Beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, "Wonwoo-ah, menurutmu Mingyu itu orang yang bagaimana?" Wonwoo mengerenyitkan alisnya ia mengingat-ingat nama itu. "ah Mingyu?" gumamnya setelah mengingat ternyata Mingyu itu nama ketua osis yang bawel dan tangan penghancur. Di hari pertamanya datang ke sekolah ini, dia belum mendapatkan kesan tertentu apalagi ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam menilai orang jadi ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menggidikkan bahunya membuat Jeonghan berbisik padanya. "dia tampan bukan?" Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan tidak percaya tetapi Jeonghan malah tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Wonwoo sekarang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jeonghan. "maaf, tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu." ucap Wonwoo langsung tetapi Jeonghan masih memasang senyuman manisnya, tatapannya lembut tetapi menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. "aku tau, aku hanya meminta pendapatmu, tapi cepat atau lambat aku yakin dia akan berhasil." Ucap Jeonghan lagi membuat Wonwoo semakin bingung dengan perkataannya.

"kalian sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, ayo kita makan malam." Ucap Jisoo di ambang pintu memanggil Jeonghan juga Wonwoo. "aku hanya memperingatkanmu, hati-hati termakan umpannya." Ucap Jeonghan berbisik sebelum ia keluar dari kamar dan menyusul Joshua ke ruang makan. Wonwoo diam terpaku berdiri di tempatnya. Kepalanya bergeleng tidak mengerti, "aneh." Gumamnya.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Wonwoo duduk di meja bundar dan langsung berhadapan dengan Woozi. satu persatu mereka semua mulai mengenalkan dirinya pada Wonwoo dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk berbincang, kecuali satu orang, Woozi. sejak awal kedatangan Wonwoo ia terlihat tidak suka dengan Wonwoo bahkan untuk menyapa Wonwoo pun ia enggan. Ia memilih diam dan menghabiskan makanannya lebih awal lalu pergi ke kamar. Keadaan seperti ini semakin membuat Wonwoo bingung.

. . .

Kehidupan sekolah Wonwoo mulai berjalan tidak lancar sejak hari itu, walaupun banyak anak yang membicarakannya karena ia begitu fenomenal. Sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah ini dan seakan terlihat terus menempeli Mingyu(padahal sebenarnya Mingyu yang terus menempel padanya). Banyak yang menyebar gossip kalau ia berpacaran dengan Mingyu. Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung banyak yang membicarakannya seakan-akan dia adalah penjilat Mingyu, anak baru yang haus jabatan dan mendekati ketua osis agar mudah mendapatkannya. Mingyu berkata agar tidak mendengarkan gossip –gossip itu tetapi lama-lama gossip itu semakin mengganggu. Mereka menyebut Wonwoo sebagai Black Cat. Kucing hitam yang akan membawa sial jika di dekati. Mereka menyarankan Mingyu untuk berhati-hati pada Wonwoo , si kucing hitam.

Wonwoo bangun di pagi yang cerah namun ia merasa kepalanya berat sebelah. Ditambah lagi ia tidak memiliki motivasi untuk pergi ke sekolah ia berniat menaikkan selimutnya. Tak lama pintu terketuk menampakkan sosok Mingyu dengan seragam sekolah tanpa blazer hanya kemeja putih saja membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Ia tidak tau kalau Mingyu memiliki bahu yang sangat lebar dan dada yang bidang terlihat sangat bagus dengan kemeja putih.

"hey boy," panggil Mingyu dengan gaya khasnya. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berucap. Mingyu mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat Wonwoo bukannya bersiap ke sekolah tetapi malah menarik selimutnya naik. Mingyu mendekati kasur Wonwoo lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur Wonwoo.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan,

"hanya sedikit pusing." Sahut Wonwoo. Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Wonwoo untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya kemudian Mingyu mendecak.

"kau demam," ucap Mingyu kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"aku harus menelpon dokter." Ucap Mingyu, "atau kita langsung ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Mingyu lagi masih dengan nada khawatir berlebihan.

"aku tidak apa-apa , serius." Sahut Wonwoo.

"aku hanya perlu istirahat." Lanjutnya. Mingyu menghela nafasnya, tanpa permisi ia keluar kamar dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan kompresan yang sudah diisi esbatu.

"istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Mingyu menggulung lengan seragamnya dan mengompres Wonwoo dengan sabar. Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah serius Mingyu yang bercampur khawatir. Diam-diam ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya. Terasa geli dan aneh, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mencium aroma parfume Mingyu dengan jarak sedekat ini. matanya terpejam begitu wajah Mingyu mendekat dan hanya beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Wonwoo ingin sekali menampar wajahnya sendiri agar ia tersadar dan tidak terbuai dengan pesona Mingyu.

"a-ani, kau harus pergi ke sekolah," tetapi sepertinya Mingyu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Wonwoo. Bahkan ia sibuk bolak balik membuatkan bubur untuk Wonwoo, tidak segan-segan bahkan ia menyuapi Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan namun bukan dari bubur hangat yang baru di buat oleh Mingyu melainkan dari perlakuan Mingyu dalam merawatnya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ketika di cemooh oleh orang-orang itu?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba melirik Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap ke arah lain. jujur saja, hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang mempercayai gossip murahan tanpa tau fakta yang sebenarnya. "entahlah." Sahut Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"aku akan memberi pelajaran pada penyebar gossip itu." ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo menatapnya bingung. "mereka tidak boleh menyakitimu lebih jauh, dan kau harus lebih kuat menghadapi mereka, anggap saja mereka kentut haha." Ucap Mingyu dengan candaan di akhirannya. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

"kau harus cepat sembuh, oke?" lanjut Mingyu sebelum beranjak dan mengerling pada Wonwoo.

"eum, dan.. kapan kamarku selesai di renovasi?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuat senyuman di wajah Mingyu perlahan menghilang berganti dengan tatapan sedih.

"entahlah, aku akan menghubungi mereka lagi, bersabarlah." Ucap Mingyu sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar ia sempat tersenyum lagi. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdetak kencang saat berdekatan dengan Mingyu. Ia tidak mengerti, apakah artinya ia mulai termakan umpan Mingyu?

. . .

Setelah hari itu, Wonwoo merasa dirinya sehat kembali dan siap pergi ke sekolah. Para penghuni asrama biasanya pergi lebih dulu sebelum Wonwoo namun Wonwoo di kejutkan oleh Woozi yang asik berbincang dengan Jeonghan di dapur. Rupanya mereka belum berangkat dan masih menyiapkan sarapan. Wonwoo baru saja ingin menyapa mereka berdua sebelum Woozi mengucapkan, "aku tidak percaya, Mingyu malah semakin dekat dengan si kucing hitam itu." Wonwoo memilih diam di sana dan bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas antara dapur dan ruang makan.

"padahal aku sudah membuat satu sekolah membencinya tapi Mingyu seakan mau melindunginya, apa Mingyu tidak mengerti perasaanmu?" Jeonghan menyahut.

"hah, aku tidak mengerti, awalnya ia berkata hanya akan bermain-main dengan si kucing hitam itu namun makin lama ia terlihat serius menyukai si kucing hitam, aku tidak bisa seperti ini aku sudah tidak tahan, hatiku terlalu sakit menahan cemburu setiap kali melihat mereka berdua." Wonwoo mundur selangkah dengan wajah pucat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Woozi selama ini menyimpan perasaan pada Mingyu dan cemburu terhadap hubungannya dengan Mingyu di tambah lagi ia masih tidak mengerti dengan kata 'Mingyu hanya bermain-main' dengannya.

"tenang saja, aku sudah menyebarkan sesuatu lagi, aku yakin kali ini si kucing itu akan hancur." Ucap Jeonghan kemudian ia tertawa bersama dengan Woozi.

Saat Wonwoo berbalik hendak pergi, ia mendapati Mingyu berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tidak bisa di artikan. Mingyu menahan lengan Wonwoo yang hendak pergi melewatinya. Rahangnya mengeras menatap kedua orang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Woozi dan Jeonghan terkejut menyadari kalau ternyata Mingyu dan Wonwoo sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. Woozi terlihat salah tingkah dan Jeonghan berusaha memasang wajah innocentnya.

"jadi ini semua perbuatan kalian?" tanya Mingyu. Keduanya gelagapan tidak berani menjawab. "jawab!" bentak Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mundur selangkah. Woozi mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan dirinya menatap Mingyu menantang. "iya! Ini semua perbuatanku! Kau sudah dengar semuanya bukan? Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyukaimu Kim Mingyu! Aku Menyukaimu! Kau hanya tidak sadar akan hal itu! aku berdiri di belakangmu cukup lama memendam perasaan ini hanya untukmu tapi kau tidak pernah sekali pun membuka hati untukku, tapi anak itu, dia hanya anak baru dan ia berhasil menyedot seluruh perhatianmu dan aku merasa itu tidak adil untukku! Apa kau mengerti Kim Mingyu?!" nafasnya terengah-engah setelah menegeluarkan unek-unek yang selama ini bersarang di dalam kepalanya. Setetes dua tetes air mata menetes dari mata sipitnya. Jeonghan dengan tatapan khawatirnya menghampiri Woozi dan memeluknya. "sebagai sahabat, apa aku akan berdiam saja melihat sahabatku tersakiti? Aku lakukan ini untuk sahabatku, Woozi, orang yang selama dua tahun terakhir menyukaimu, tapi kau malah memilih anak itu." lanjut Jeonghan menatap nyalang pada Mingyu.

"maaf.." akhirnya Wonwoo angkat bicara. "aku tidak bermaksud.. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku hanya penghalang bagi kalian.. aku akan membereskan barangku, aku akan pergi dari sini, tidak peduli kamarku sudah selesai atau belum aku akan tetap pergi.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Wonwoo membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju kamarnya. Mingyu bisa merasakan nada bicara Wonwoo bergetar seperti orang yang menahan tangis.

"kau boleh saja menyukaiku, dan membenci Wonwoo, tapi tidak begini caranya." Ucap Mingyu menatap tajam Jeonghan dan Woozi yang menangis di pelukan Jeonghan. Beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo keluar dengan koper besarnya. Mingyu menghampirinya dan menahan lengan Wonwoo tetapi di tepis dengan pelan oleh Wonwoo. "maaf." Bisik Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

. . .

Saat Wonwoo kembali ke kamarnya ternyata kamarnya sudah selesai di renovasi. Memang tidak lebih bagus dari kamarnya yang ada di asrama khusus. Tetapi setidaknya kamar ini layak huni tidak seperti sebelumnya. Wonwoo hanya perlu membersihkan sedikit dan ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tidak, Wonwoo tidak tenang. Sejak ia turun kembali ke asrama reguler, orang orang semakin gencar berbisik-bisik membicarakan Wonwoo. Ternyata sebelumnya Jeonghan sudah menyebar foto kemesraan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo di kamar tepat saat Mingyu mengompres Wonwoo saat itu, saat jarak mereka begitu dekat, mereka terlihat seperti berciuman dan itu menimbulkan respon negatif bagi yang tidak tau kejadian sebenarnya.

 _Inikah kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan?_ Batin Wonwoo. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya lagi. ini adalah hari ketiga ia kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Bukannya ia kembali jatuh sakit tapi ia hanya menghindari orang-orang. Sekarang pikirannya di penuhi bagaimana cara ia keluar dari tempat ini. Wonwoo pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta orang tuanya untuk memboyongnya keluar negeri, ia tidak tahan lagi bersekolah disini. Padahal ia baru satu bulan bersekolah disini.

Bahkan ia menghindari Mingyu. Sejak kejadian jantungnya berdetak kencang Wonwoo menyadari dirinya mulai tertular sama tidak normalnya dengan penghuni sekolah ini. ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Mingyu. Namun ia harus menepis kenyataan itu, Woozi lebih dulu menyukai Mingyu, ia tidak boleh egois dan Wonwoo.. Wonwoo tidak ingin dirinya berubah menjadi lemah dengan cara menyukai sesama jenis. Jadi ia memilih menghindari Mingyu sebelum perasaan itu semakin besar.

Tok tok tok.

Wonwoo di kejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Pelan-pelan ia mengintip untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu dan ternyata adalah Mingyu. Wonwoo menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya. Saat ini orang yang paling di hindarinya. "Wonwoo ayo buka pintunya."ucap Mingyu mencoba membuka knop pintu dengan tidak sabar namun Wonwoo tetap menahan pintu itu dengan tubuh kurusnya.

"aku tahu kau ada di dalam."ucap Mingyu lagi. "kalau kau tidak mau membukanya, aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini untuk kedua kalinya."ancam Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Wonwoo berdehem, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap Mingyu. "a-ada apa?"

"kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah?" tanya Mingyu.

"memangnya apa urusanmu?" tanya Wonwoo ketus. Mingyu mendecak.

"kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini, kau membenciku?" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "lalu kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang sehat." Sahut Wonwoo. "katakan padaku hal itu sekali lagi dan tatap mataku." Pinta Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak menutup pintu.

"aku ingin istirahat saja," ucap Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat Mingyu menatapnya kecewa. Mingyu hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia datang kesini untuk meminta maaf tetapi sudah jelas Wonwoo menolak untuk memaafkannya.

. . .

Setelah satu minggu mengurung diri di kamar akhirnya Wonwoo menemukan jawabannya. Ibunya sudah setuju kalau ia akan ikut pindah ke luar negeri. Hari ini untuk pertama kali sejak hari itu ia memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi dan hendak mengurus kepergiannya di ruang administrasi. Namun yang ia dapati sekolah sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Saat ia pergi ke ruang administrasi pun ruangan itu terkunci, dan ternyata petugas di sana mengatakan kalau seluruh staff dan guru-guru sedang menghadiri suatu perayaan dan jam pelajaran di kosongkan. Wonwoo membungkuk berterima kasih pada petugas itu setelah memberikan informasinya.

Karena kebiasaan berjalan dengan menunduk akhirnya Wonwoo menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras hingga membuat surat-surat di tangannya terjatuh. "maafkan aku , aku tidak melihat kau ada disi..tu." Wonwoo terdiam begitu mengetahui sesuatu yang di tabraknya itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Mingyu memunguti surat-surat Wonwoo dan membaca kepala suratnya. Mingyu membelalakan matanya, "kau tidak serius ingin pindah kan?" tanya Mingyu panik.

"kenapa? Ini urusanku, kemarikan surat itu!" perintah Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya tetapi Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya malah menarik ke atas surat itu hingga tidak dapat di gapai oleh Wonwoo. "urusanmu urusanku juga, kau tidak boleh pindah!" tekan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

"disini aku tidak mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan, jadi aku berhak memutuskan untuk pindah kan?" grep. Dengan satu lompatan Wonwoo mendapatkan formulir kepindahannya dari tangan Mingyu. Setelah membereskan suratnya Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang bebas.

"ikut aku." Ucapnya menarik Wonwoo. Wonwoo terus memberontak bahkan ia berani memaki Mingyu karena Mingyu mencengkram tangannya terlalu kuat. Mingyu menyeretnya ke atap gedung sekolah. "setelah ini aku jamin kau pasti tidak ingin pindah sekolah," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerenyitkan keningnya. "apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan peluit dari kantungnya dan meniupnya kencang hingga memekikkan telinga. Wonwoo semakin bingung begitu melihat barisan siswa sekolah ini satu persatu masuk ke lapangan dan berbaris rapi. Dengan aba-aba dari Mingyu, barisan itu mengangkat papan berwarna-warni yang membentuk tulisan, "Maafkan aku, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo diam terpaku lalu menatap bingung ke arah Mingyu.

"kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"bagaimana, mau memaafkanku?" tanya Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo yang seperti mata kucing.

"jujur saja, beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang kurang, aku merasakan suatu kehilangan, dan kurasa aku merasa kehilangan dirimu." Ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengigit bibir dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari sesuatu, kalau ternyata akumenyukaimu, Jeon." Ucap Mingyu dengan tulus. "aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan, asal kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk pindah sekolah." Ucap Mingyu berlutut pada Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin membuka mulutnya tetapi Mingyu memotongnya dengan memperlihatkan barisan yang lebih banyak lalu mengganti papan tulisannya dengan tulisan, "would you be mine?" Mingyu menyuarakan tulisan itu. Wonwoo merasa bumi berhenti berputar dan jantungnya hendak mencelos keluar. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika tangannya di genggam oleh Mingyu. Akhirnya pertahanan Wonwoo runtuh, ia hanya bisa meneteskan airmata. Airmata terkejut sekaligus bahagia, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan memberikan jawaban.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menarik Wonwoo kepelukkannya. Didekapnya Wonwoo dengan penuh kehangatan, sementara para siswa yang memegang papan melihat Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan mengacungkan tangan langsung bersorak bahagia. Mereka semua melupakan segala gossip murahan tentang Wonwoo. Mereka tidak lagi berkomentar buruk soal Wonwoo. Mereka semua mulai berteman dengan Wonwoo.

Begitu juga Wonwoo, ia mulai membuka dirinya untuk semua orang terutama untuk Mingyu, kekasih pertama dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir untuknya. Akhirnya Wonwoo mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan seperti yang selama ini di impikannya.

. . .

END

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_

 _What's Next?_

 _Joshua x Jihoon (Woozi)_

 ** _"The Little Prince"_**

 _Joshua mengabdikan hidupnya sebagai pengawal keluarga raja. Jihoon seorang pangeran yang memiliki tinggi tidak sampai 170 cm dan lebih cerewet dari ibu-ibu. Dan Joshua harus mengawal juga mengasuhnya._


	8. The Little Prince pt1 -JoHoon

The Little Prince

JoHoon

Romance

. . .

Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian jika mendengar kata "Pengawal Keluarga Raja"? seorang pria gagah berbadan tegap, selalu memegang senjata, dan menggiringi keluarga raja. Tentunya pengawal keluarga raja yang ada di pikiran kalian itu berbaju tradisonal lengkap dengan ikat kepala mereka yang khas. Bagaimana kalau pengawal modern seperti, Joshua?

Bersetelan Jas, bertubuh tegap, potongan rambut rapi seperti aparat keamanan pada umumnya, dan tampilannya lebih mirip mata-mata di banding pengawal keluarga Raja. Joshua sejak kecil sudah di latih bela diri dan kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan keamanan keluarga raja. Sejak jaman dulu, keluarganya sudah mengabdi pada kerajaan korea mau tidak mau tradisi itu turun temurun walaupun sekarang korea selatan adalah negara repbulik bukan sistem kerajaan lagi.

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana lulusnya Joshua menjadi murid akademi pelatihan. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan tugas pertama,

"tugas pertamamu adalah menjadi pengawal sekaligus pengasuh pangeran." Ucap ayahnya menyerahkan map yang berisi berbagai macam data yang berhubungan dengan pangeran. Joshua mengerenyitkan keningnya begitu melihat data yang di lampirkan. Pangeran lahir di tahun 1996, itu artinya hanya satu tahun di bawahnya, usia pangeran 20 tahun. Lalu, kenapa harus di asuh?

"ayah, usia pangeran 20 tahun, apa masih pantas laki-laki yang berusia 20 tahun di beri pengasuh?" tanya Joshua pada ayahnya. ayahnya menatap Joshua seakan tau cepat atau lambat Joshua akan menanyakan hal itu.

"yang tertipu oleh wajah dan usianya, jalankan saja tugasmu, akhir-akhir ini terdesis kabar bahwa akan ada yang menculik pangeran." Ucap ayahnya menepuk pundak Joshua. Akhirnya Joshua hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan siap melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi pangeran. Walaupun ia masih merasa aneh.

. . .

Srek. Suara pintu berlapis kertas di bangunan yang masih kental arsitekturnya dengan hal hal tradisional namun memiliki interior modern. Suara pintu di geser mengganggu anak laki-laki yang masih memeluk gulingnya di balik selimut.

"hnggg.." geramnya saat para dayang masuk ke kamarnya. "sang raja memanggil anda tuan muda." Ucap bibi berpakaian tradisional itu sambil menunduk. Jihoon si pengeran itu mendudukan dirinya. rambut pirangnya berantakan, wajahnya membengkak, matanya tenggelam, wajah-wajah khas saat bangun tidur.

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya pada bibi. Bibi menarik tangannya untuk bangun kemudian menggiring jihoon menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap. Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama ia dilayani dengan benar apalagi sekarang ia masih mengantuk jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hanya saja hatinya terus mengomel soal ayahnya yang memanggilnya pagi-pagi padahal hari ini libur sekolah.

Harusnya jihoon menikmati hari liburnya yang hanya ada satu minggu sekali ini. walaupun ia sekolah di sekolah khusus bangsawan yang tidak terlalu ketat bahkan terkesan santai Jihoon tetap saja merasa sekolah itu melelahkan. Para dayang dan pelayan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat begitu jihoon berjalan melewati mereka menuju ruang utama tempat di mana sang ayah menunggu.

"jihoon, mulai hari ini kau akan memiliki pengawal pribadi." Ucap sang raja yang tidak suka berbasa-basi itu ketika jihoon muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah mengantuk. Seketika wajah mengantuk itu menghilang berganti dengan wajah terkejut. "pengawal? Pribadi? Ayah serius?" ucap jihoon.

Ayahnya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyuman bangganya. Jihoon menghela nafas mencoba mengatur nada suaranya sesopan mungkin. "tapi ayahanda, bukannya ayahanda tau kalau putra semata wayangmu ini tidak suka di kawal." Ucap jihoon menepuk dadanya sendiri. Ayahnya mengangguk tetapi tetap memberikan senyuman bangganya lalu menepuk tangannya beberapa kali seperti memanggil seseorang bersetelan jas seperti pengawal lainnya. Potongan rambutnya sangat rapi dan ia memiliki postur tegap layaknya seorang gentleman. Jihoon akui, wajahnya tampan, tetapi jihoon tidak semudah itu untuk terpesona.

"ayah tidak menerima penolakan, kenalkan ini Joshua Hong, dia yang akan menjadi pengawalmu." Joshua tetap memasang ekspresi datar begitu jihoon mendekatinya. Ia menatap lurus namun ia hanya bisa menatap ujung kepala si pangeran. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Joshua sedikit terkejut, ia pernah mendengar rumor yang beredar kalau pangeran sangat menggemaskan dan ia terkenal karena keimutannya tidak seperti pangeran lainnya yang terkenal karena ketampanannya.

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya dan memicitkan matanya mentap Joshua dengan tajam yang menurut Joshua menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan, Joshua tidak suka di tatap seperti itu seperti meremehkannya. "ayah, kurasa ia menyebalkan." Ucap jihoon menunjuk wajah Joshua membuat kedua mata Joshua terbelalak mendengarnya. "Joshua itu anak yang baik dan dia tidak menyebalkan." Ucap ayahnya.

"memangnya dia kau?" lanjut ayahnya membuat jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal merasa tersindir oleh pertanyaan ayahnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dia bukan anak yang baik dan menyebalkan bagi ayahnya. memang sih, itu jihoon akui, sebagai seseorang yang terlahir dengan gelar pangeran ia sangat tidak pangeran. Jihoon itu manja, cerewet, jahil, dan galak begitulah deskripsi dari orang-orang terdekatnya terutama sahabatnya-entahlah sepupunya yang satu itu pantas atau tidak di sebut sahabat karena mengingat jihoon tidak terlalu menyukai sifatnya yang berisik itu- Boo Seungkwan, sepupunya yang juga keturunan bangsawan.

"Joshua, kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini." peritah sang ayah. Joshua langsung mengambil sikap sempurna dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat lalu berkata siap dengan lantang namun tidak keras. Lalu ia melirik jihoon berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Setelah Joshua mengatakan siap, sang raja keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan jihoon dan Joshua di sana.

"mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya." Ucap Joshua sambil tersenyum ramah tetapi jihoon memasang ekspresi mencibir dan melengos melewatinya. Joshua hanya bisa menghela nafas. "pantas saja dia perlu di asuh." Gumam Joshua.

. . .

Mulai hari itu, sudah dua minggu Joshua merasakan bagaimana cerewetnya jihoon, bawelnya jihoon, dan betapa menyebalkannya sang pangeran negeri ini. Joshua merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang pengawal melainkan seorang pengasuh yang sedang mengasuh anak tk yang susah di atur. "joshua, ambilkan tasku." Ucap jihoon tanpa menoleh dan masih menatap layar komputernya dengan tangan terulur pada Joshua yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sekarang mereka berada di salah satu laboratorium computer yang ada di sekolah jihoon. Joshua melirik tas yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari jihoon, padahal jihoon bisa mengambilnya sendiri tapi memang pada dasarnya jihoon manja tetap saja ia meminta Joshua yang mengambilkannya. "kalau saja bukan karena pekerjaan, aku tidak akan mau mengurus anak kecil seperti ini." batin Joshua, semoga saja jihoon tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang jadi wajah tersenyum joshua tidak akan terlihat palsu di matanya.

Kali ini jihoon menoleh pada Joshua. Dari tatapannya sepertinya ia menginginkan sesuatu. "aku ingin kopi." Ucap jihoon meminta. Joshua menegapkan tubuhnya siap beranjak, "selain itu?" tanyanya sebelum pergi. "eum.. tambah roti juga permen, ah juga keripik! Rasa madu!" ucap jihoon menambahkan pesanannya. Joshua mengangguk, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi Joshua berpesan agar jihoon tidak pergi kemana-mana sebelum Joshua kembali. Joshua khawatir kalau jihoon akan kembali kabur seperti waktu itu, jihoon pergi sendirian tanpa di damping oleh Joshua sedang berkeliling kota. Bukankah itu sangat bahaya untuk orang yang sedang di incar? Untung saja Joshua berhasil menemukannya di sebuah kafe yang berada di pusat kota kalau tidak tamatlah riwayat Joshua.

"eum arraseo ahjjushi." Sahut jihoon.

"sudah kubilang, kita hanya beda satu tahun." Ucap Joshua tidak terima di panggil ahjjushi oleh jihoon. "tapi kau cerewet seperti ahjjushi." Sahut jihoon sambil memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard. Joshua lagi-lagi mendengus, "yang cerewet itu kamu, bukan aku." Ucap Joshua sayangnya hanya dalam batinnya saja.

Begitu Joshua keluar dari ruangan, jihoon langsung melirik ke samping kanan kiri. Sebenarnya jihoon hanya menipu Joshua agar Joshua pergi dari ruangan dan ia dapat melancarkan aksinya kabur dari Joshua. Kali ini ia memiliki janji dengan Seungkwan dan yang lain untuk pergi ke toko buku tapi ia pikir Joshua pasti akan mengikutinya dan jihoon tidak suka saat bersama teman-temannya Joshua mengekorinya seperti itu membuat teman-temannya salah paham saja di tambah Joshua terlalu kaku dan suka berpikir negative tentang ia akan di culik kalau berjalan sendirilah atau jihoon terluka lah, jihoon tidak suka orang kaku dan pesimis seperti Joshua.

Sebelum Joshua kembali, jihoon sudah berada di dalam taxi yang di pesannya melalui internet tadi. jihoon menghela nafas dan memandangi sekolahnya yang semakin jauh tertinggal di belakang. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Joshua namun mau tidak mau kalau tidak Joshua akan terus mengekorinya.

Diam-diam, tanpa jihoon sadari supir taxi yang di tumpanginya terus melirik jihoon sambil menyeringai mencurigakan.

. . .

Joshua menggeleng-geleng sambil berjalan ke arah kantin sekolah yang cukup jauh dari laboratorium Komputer tempat jihoon bermain tadi. untung saja kantin sekolah yang lebih mirip restaurant bintang lima itu masih buka jadi Joshua tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pesanan jihoon di luar sekolah.

Jujur saja, Joshua sebenarnya khawatir meninggalkan jihoon sendirian di sana, feelingnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada jihoon. Joshua mulai terbiasa dengan jihoon, mengenalnya selama dua minggu ini membuat Joshua menganggap jihoon adiknya sendiri bukan sebagai atasannya atau sebagai pangeran yang harus di lindungi. Karena Joshua memiliki adik perempuan jadi naluri ke'kakak'annya muncul selama mengurus jihoon yang kurang lebih seperti adik perempuan. Untung saja jihoon tidak tau kalau Joshua menganggapnya seperti itu bisa-bisa ia melempar Joshua dengan bantal atau mengejar Joshua dengan gitar akustik kesayangannya itu.

"ini pesanan anda." Ucap pelayan berseragam itu menyerahkan pesanan milik jihoon pada Joshua. Joshua tersenyum mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. feeling yang mengatakan akan terjadi sesuuatu yang buruk pada jihoon semakin menjadi-jadi. Joshua mempercepat langkahnya dan dalam waktu singkat ia sampai di lab komputer.

Benar saja, apa yang di takutkannya terjadi. Jihoon beserta barang-barang milik jihoon tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu. jihoon kembali kabur. Joshua menutup pintu dengan cara membanting. Ia langsung merogoh saku mencari handphonenya dan menelpon jihoon. Tidak, tidak di angkat. Joshua mendecak kesal dengan terpaksa ia melacak handphone jihoon dan mendapatkan lokasi jihoon.

Joshua langsung berlari ke parkiran dan duduk di balik kemudinya. Joshua berusaha mengontrol rasa paniknya agar bisa berkonsentrasi namun tetap tenang. Ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju lokasi yang di tunjukkan oleh gps handphonenya.

. . .

LANJUT DI PART 2

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	9. The Little Prince pt2 -JoHoon

tanda merah yang sejak tadi di ikuti Joshua melalui gpsnya berakhir di sebuah titik. tempat antah berantah, jauh dari perkotaan. Joshua sudah memberitahukan ayahnya akan menghilangnya Jihoon tetapi ayahnya sama takut sepertinya takut akan kemurkaan yang mulia seperti waktu itu. Joshua dan ayahnya sampai mendapat hukuman membersihkan seluruh halaman di istana. bayangkan betapa melelahkannya, halaman istana kan besar!

kembali ke tempat yang antah berantah itu. hanya terhampar ribuan hektar rerumputan ilalang dengan sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai di tengah tengah ladang ilalang. beberapa langkah Joshua mendekati ladang ilalang, panah GPS di handphonenya benar benar berhenti di titik itu dan Joshua merasa ia menginjak sesuatu. Joshua menunduk untuk melihat benda persegi yang di injaknya. terkejutnya ia mengenali benda itu, handphone milik Jihoon.

Joshua meneguk ludahnya,ada retakan panjang di handphone itu. spekulasi berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk mulai menyelimuti kepalanya. wajahhnya seketika menjadi kaku, dilangkahkannya kaki semakin mendekati gudang tua yang ada di tengah ladang. tinggal jarak beberapa ratus meter, Joshua melihat beberapa orang berpenampilan seperti mafia sedang berjaga di sekitar gedung.

ini adalah saat di mana Joshua mengeluarkan keahlian bela dirinya. Joshua memberanikan diri mendekati orang orang itu dengan wajah santainya dan senyum manisnya membuat para kaki tangan mafia itu menatap curiga. sebelum mereka menyerang, Joshua lebih dulu melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu sampai tumbang. benar-benar pertarungan sengit mengingat pertarungan ini adalah satu lawan lima. setelah kelimanya tumbang muncul lagi lima tambahan dari dalam gudang. Joshua menelan ludahnya dan menyemangati dirinya kalau ia harus menyelamatkan Jihoon bagai manapun caranya.

.

.

.

di tengah perjalanan, Jihoon mulai merasakan dirinya gelisah. perasaannya tidak nyaman. ada yang salah dengan situasi seperti ini. di tambah keheningan di dalam taxi ini cukup membuatnya merinding. akhirnya Jihoon menyadari bahwa taxi ini tidak berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

"pak, maaf, apa ini jalan menuju insandong?". tanya Jihoon tetapu sang supir tidak menjawab satu katapun sampai taxi yang di tumpangi Jihoon masuk ke jalur tol. Jihoon semakin gelisah dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. "untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Jihoon lagi membuat si supir habis kesabarannya.

"kau diam saja, lee Jihoon." ucap supir itu dengan suara berat yang khas. suara berat yang di kenali oleh Jihoon. "C-Choi Seungcheol!". pekik Jihoon membuat si supir menyeringai dari kaca spion. Jihoon kenal, orang ini adalah kakak sepupunya yang selalu berniat menjatuhkannya. Jihoon tau dari rencana jahatnya karena ia dendam atas kematian ayahnya yang di tuduhkan ayahnya Jihoon lah menyebab kematian ayahnya. sepertinya sekarang ia sedang melakukan balas dendam.

Seungcheol melepas topinya. "hebat sekali kau bisa mengenaliku, lee Jihoon? national prince?" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. "turunkan aku." ucap Jihoon memerintah.

"oh maaf sekali, aku bukan ajudan pribadimu yang bisa kau perintah." sahut Seungcheol tetap melajukan taxi yang di bawanya. "turunkan aku!". perintah Jihoon dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Seungcheol meminggirkan mobilnya di tempat sepi membuat Jihoon berpikir Seungcheol akan menurunkannya tetapi Seungcheol bukan orang yang seperti itu. ia mengunci semua pintu mobil dan luarkan saputangan yang sudah di bubuhi anastesi.

seketika saat itu pandangan Jihoon menjadi gelap. Seungcheol tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

nafas terengah-engah dan setitik darah di ujung bibir menjadi bukti jikalau Joshua sudah berhasil membuat para bawahan Seungcheol tumbang dan berhasil masuk ke dalam gudang. suara tepuk tangan pelan namun kencang menggema di sepenjuru ruangan gelap itu hanya sekelibat cahaya yang masuk melewati ventilasi udara yang ada di langit-langit gudang kosong. terlihat bayangan Seungcheol mendekat, Joshua mengerutkan alis bingung. Joshua tidak mengenal orang ini tapi ia tau pasti orang ini adalah orang jahat karena sudah menculik Jihoon.

"katakan di mana pangeran." ucap Joshua dingin membuat Seungcheol tertawa lepas. "hahaha kau ternyata tidak sabaran ya." ucapnya dengan nada mendayu membuat rahang Joshua mengeras.

Seungcheol kemudian menjentikkan jarinya membuat dua orang anak buahnya menyeret Jihoon yang tangan dan kakinya terikat. matanya tertutup tetapi ada bekas luka di pelepisnya. Jihoon di hempaskan oleh dua orang jahat itu di depan Joshua. membuatkan Joshua membelakan matanya melihat pangerannya terluka. Joshua menatap tajam Seungcheol dengan tangan terkepal menahan emosi. Seungcheol hanya menyeringai jahat lalu mendekati Jihoon dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Jihoon. jari-jarinya terulur menunjuk luka di pelepis Jihoon. "ini dia dapat karena ulahnya sendiri mencoba kabur dariku." ucap Seungcheol.

"jangan sentuh pangeran." ucap Joshua geram membuat Seungcheol mendelik. "pangeran? dia? ha! kau salah besar." ucap Seungcheol menghempaskan Jihoon lagi dan membuat Jihoon yang mulai sadar itu melenguh pelan.

"yang seharusnya kau panggil pangeran itu aku, bukan bocah itu, ah atau kau akan memanggilku.. yang mulia raja?"

"apa maksudmu?" Seungcheol mendekati Joshua dan menarik kerah Joshua. "dengarkan aku. ayah dari bocah ini, sudah membunuh ayahku, kakak kandungnya sendiri, bisa kau bayangkan itu?" ucap Seungcheol dengan mata yang hampir mencelos keluar menatap Joshua berapi api.

"Joshua! jangan dengarkan dia!" pekik Jihoon. Seungcheol menoleh dan berteriak, "DIAM!"

"ayah dari bocah ini sudah membunuh ayahku untuk merebut tahta yang seharusnya menjadi milik ayahku! seharusnya pangeran itu aku!"

"ayahmu memang pantas mati!" sahut Jihoon.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

Joshua menarik nafas. ia tidak pernah tau jika raja memiliki saudara. namun bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, keutamaannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Jihoon. "lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pangeran? balas dendam?" tanya Joshua pada Seungcheol yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"tentu saja." jawab Seungcheol santai.

"tapi sebelum itu," Seungcheol melepas cengkramannya dari kerah Joshua dan mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menodongkannya ke arah Joshua.

"aku akan menghabisimu lebih dulu." lanjut Seungcheol membidik Joshua.

Joshua menyeringai sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "aku yang akan lebih dulu menghabisimu." ucap Joshua lalu menangkis pistol Seungcheol hingga terlempar jauh. mereka lalu berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. Jihoon beberapa kali berteriak ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Joshua melemparkan handphonenya pada Jihoon di saat ada kesempatan sebelum Seungcheol memukulnya. pukulan itu kembali di balas oleh Joshua sampai Seungcheol jatuh kemudian bangkit lagi dan berusaha mengambil handphone yang di lemparkan Joshua tetapi selalu di hadang oleh Joshua.

Seungcheol semakin murka karena dua anak buahnya yg tersisa ikut tumbang saat berusaha membelanya. pertarungan yang masing masing menonjolkan kemampuan bela diri hingga saling membanting sampai berakhir saling menodong. Seungcheol menyeringai, Joshua menatap tajam.

lebam, darah, luka sudah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. keduanya menarik pelatuk. tetapi Seungcheol semakin menarik seringaiannya. "kau hebat juga, tapi sayang.." ucap Seungcheol kemudian memamerkan isi peluru dari pistol Joshua membuat Joshua mebelalak kaget. "tapi mudah di tipu." ucap Seungcheol tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik pelatuknya dan membuat Jihoon menutup mulut terkejut. Joshua di tembak di hadapannya, terjatuh bersimbah darah.

"Joshua.. hong Joshua.." Jihoon mendekati tubuh Joshua yang sekarat dan memeluknya. "Joshua hyung.. Joshua hyung ireonaa!" ucapnya mulai terisak menepuk nepuk pipi Joshua membuat Joshua membuka matanya pelan. tangannya yang penuh darah mengelus pipi Jihoon. "ssttss jangan menangis," ucap Joshua mengusap air mata Jihoon.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks, bertahanlah." Jihoon semakin terisak.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

"maafkan aku, ini semua salahku.. kumohon, hyung, bertahanlah." Jihoon menyematkan jari-jari kecilnya ke tangan besar Joshua membuat Joshua di sela sela kesakitannya. "aku senang mendengarmu memanggilku hyung." ucapnya pelan.

"huuhuu dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang, karena kau akan ikut bersamanya." ucap Seungcheol mulai kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan membidik Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak mendengarkannya ia hanya sibuk mendekap Joshua membuat seragam putihnya berubah menjadi merah karena darah Joshua yang terus mengalir. tepat saat Seungcheol ingin menarik pelatuknya, seseorang dari belakangnya lebih dulu menembaknya hingga membuat dirinya tumbang.

seketika saat itu terdengar bunyi sirine ambulan dan mobil polisi mulai mengamankan para penjahat dan ambulan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit. sesampainya Jihoon di sana, Jihoon hanya bisa diam tertunduk bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan sama sekali perkataan ayahnya yang saat itu benar benar mengkhawatirkannya. Jihoon sibuk dengan dirinya yang menyesali perbuatannya ingin kabur dari Joshua. lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Joshua sekarat. ini semua karena dirinya, begitu katanya.

.

.

.

seminggu. Joshua masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat tertempel di tubuhnya. matanya masih tertutup rapat. kamar itu hening, hanya terdengar suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terdengar stabil. Jihoon setiap hari selalu menemani Joshua disini tanpa pernah absen.

membawakan makanan, bercerita tentang hari-harinya, merawat Joshua, dan berbagai macam hal ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. tidak hanya itu, seminggu ini ia menyadari sesuatu. tanpa kehadiran Joshua, kehidupannya terasa hampa. tidak ada yang mengomel padanya, tidak ada yang sok ingin menghiburnya padahal dirinya itu kaku dan tidak lucu, tidak ada yang bisa Jihoon perlakukan sesuka hati tanpa protes, tidak ada orang yang.. membuatnya nyaman selain Joshua. Jihoon menaruh tangannya di dada, tepatnya di letak jantung. jantung berdebar kencang setiap memikirkan Joshua, dan ia tidak tau kenapa.

"kau kenapa? ada yang sakit? biar aku periksa?" laki-laki cantik berseragam dokter itu masuk dengan senyuman manis khasnya. rambut bobnya terlihat sangat cocok membingkai wajah tirus itu. Jihoon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. "aniyo uisa, tapi aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"tanyakan saja."

"eum.. menurutmu kenapa jantung kita selalu berdebar ketika memikirkan seseorang?"

"mungkin karena kau punya utang dengannya? jadi kau takut ketika memikirkannya, haha." jawab dokter cantik bermarga Yoon itu dengan candaan khasnya.

"bukan begitu dokter Yoon! maksudku memikirkan orang yang selama ini sudah membuat kita nyaman." ucap Jihoon lagi. dokter Yoon yang sibuk memeriksa Joshua itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. "apa kau sedang berbicara tentang Joshua?" tanya Jeonghan. pipi Jihoon bersemu merah. ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"cinta."

"apa?"

"itu namanya, cinta. c-i-n-t-a."

"..."

"jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri sebelum terlambat." ucap Jeonghan sebelum ia pamit keluar dari ruangan. Jihoon lalu memandangi Joshua yang masih terlelap. "apa aku.. jatuh cinta padamu, hyung?"

.

.

.

tiga hari dua malam Jihoon memikirkan dan tidak datang ke rumah sakit. hari ini ia mendapat kabar dari Jeonghan bahwa Joshua tidak mengalami perkembangan dan malah menurun. Jihoon terkejut dan langsung mendekati Joshua yang masih terlelap dengan alat yang semakin banyak menempel di tubuhnya. Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah melihat Joshua seperti ini.

"hyung, bertahanlah.." ucap Jihoon menggenggam tangan Joshua.

"maafkan aku, ini semua salahku hyung. kalau saja aku tidak kabur kemarin, maka kau tidak akan terbaring disini hyung. hyung, akhir-akhir ini ku sadari kalau aku.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu. tidak ada baby sitter sekaligus bodygoard sebaik dirimu hyung. tidak ada yang bisa membuatku nyaman selain dirimu, aku.. a-aku.. aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu hyung." Jihoon terisak tertunduk di samping Joshua. senyum jahil terulas di wajahh Joshua. sebenarnya ia sudah sadar daritadi dan meminta Jeonghan untuk menipu Jihoon karena ingin mendengar pengakuan Jihoon seperti yang di ceritakan Jeonghan.

tangan Joshua terulur mengelus kepala Jihoon dengan lembut membuat Jihoon terkejut dan mengangkat kepala. "permintaan maaf di terima." ucap Joshua terkekeh pelan membuat Jihoon yang bercucuran air mata langsung memukul lengan Joshua. Joshua masih terkekeh berusaha menahan tangan kecil Jihoon yang memukulinya. "aku mendengar semuanya." ucap Joshua membuat pipi Jihoon memerah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"coba ulangi lagi kalimat terakhirmu." minta Joshua pada Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng pipinya semakin memerah. "yasudah aku tidur lagi." ucap Joshua memasang alat bantu pernafasannya.

"jangan! baiklah,baiklah aku ulangi." Jihoon menahan tangan Joshua dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Joshua meliriknya menunggunya mengucapkan apa yang di minta Joshua. "aku, mencintaimu." ucap Jihoon pelan namun mendalam.

Joshua tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Jihoon dan membisikkan, "aku juga, mencintai mu." ucapnya sebelum mengecup bibir Jihoon.

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA END.

tinggal satu couple lagi yang belum guys,

Junhao : Lost in Love.

jun dan minghao adalah dua siswa cina yang mengikuti study tour ke korea. mereka satu satu sekolah namun tak pernah saling kenal karena mereka beda tingkatan. tetapi study tour ini membuat mereka semakin dekat. memang apa yang terjadi?

 **_Lady Chulhee_**


	10. Lost in Love -JunHao pt1

**Lost in Love**

JunxThe8 a.k.a Minghao

Romance

. . .

Libur musim panas sudah berakhir. Akhirnya, Jun kembali ke sekolah. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA dan ia sangat menyangkannya. Beberapa minggu lalu, ia baru saja pulang dari study tour ke luar negeri. Tidak jauh-jauh sih luar negerinya. Masih satu wilayah benua, Korea Selatan. Negara para idol, lahirnya halyuwave. Setiap tahun sekolah Jun yang bertaraf internasional itu mengadakan Study Tour keluar negeri. Namun tahun-tahun sebelumnya Jun tidak tertarik karena negara yang di tawarkan tidak terlalu menarik bagi Jun. karena kebetulan Jun adalah seorang kpopers, mendengar Korea Selatan ia langsung mendaftarkan diri.

Banyak yang terjadi saat berlibur kesana, sampai.. Jun tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingatnya. Jika di beri kesempatan dua kali, Jun ingin bertemu 'dia' lagi. Junior berwajah manis, bertubuh kurus dan memiliki cara bicara yang imut di tambah tingkahnya yang polos membuat Jun… jatuh cinta? Mungkin.

Tapi sudah beberapa minggu ia sampai di china, tapi ia tidak juga lagi bertemu dengan si manis yang bahkan ia lupa menanyakan nama pada si manis itu. kelas dua memang gedungnya terletak jauh dari gedung kelas tiga tempat Jun, tapi biasanya para Juniorkan selalu lewat di bawah koridor kelas Jun yang ada di lantai dua. selama ini Jun belum juga melihatnya lewat, apa ia tidak turun sekolah lagi? pindah sekolah? Jun sempat berpikir seperti itu. tapi tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut kecoklatan. Jun mengenali tubuh kurus dan rambut kecoklatan itu, itulah si manis!

Tanpa basa basi Jun langsung turun dari lantai dua dan mengejar si manis. Ia bersyukur memiliki kaki panjang jadi tidak perlu berlari terlalu jauh mengejar anak itu. Jun memegang pundak anak itu membuat ia terkejut. "g-gege?" si manis berhidung mancung itu terkejut melihat Jun. "iya, ini aku, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…" Jun tersenyum.

. . .

 ** _Tiga Minggu yang lalu…_**

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Jun akhirnya datang juga. Jun semangat sekali mengikuti study tour kali ini. ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari pakaian, uang saku, dan sedikit ilmu yang ia ketahui tentang negara favoritnya itu. bahkan Jun mempelajari sedikit bahasanya agar ia bisa sedikt berkomunikasi dengan orang sana. Jun akan berada di korea selama 5 hari 4 malam.

Tepat pukul sepuluh, semua sudah berkumpul di sekolah. Beberapa bus sudah terparkir di depan gerbang dengan rapi. Bus itu akan membawa lima puluh siswa yang mengikuti study tour tahun ini menuju Bandara Internasional Beijing. Jun dengan semangat naik ke bus. Ia termasuk rombongan bus A, yang sebagian besar berisi para senior. Tetapi Jun sempat sebal karena seorang Junior berambut kecoklatan di depannya ini sangat lambat bergerak sehingga menyulitkan Jun mencari tempat duduk di dalam bus. Belum lagi bawaan Juniornya itu terlihat banyak. Jun yang gemas mengambil alih koper si kurus itu dan bertanya, "kau duduk di mana?"

Laki-laki bermata besar itu terlihat terkejut Jun mengambil alih kopernya. "d-di situ." Ucapnya terbata-bata menunjuk kursi di bagian pojok dekat jendela. Jun pun menggeret koper itu dengan sabar dan menaruhnya di dashboard yang ada di atas tempat duduknya. Juniornya itu mengangguk berterima kasih sementara Jun hanya tersenyum tipis dan duduk tepat di belakang Juniornya itu. Jun mengeluarkan headphone lalu menyambungkannya ke mp3 kesayangannya menyetel lagu kpop favoritnya.

"Minghao!" seorang gadis berwajah ceria menghampiri laki-laki kurus berambut kecoklatan yang ternyata bernama Minghao. "jiqeong~" balas Minghao menyapa gadis itu. "sudah ku bilang panggil aku Pinky! Jiqeong terdengar aneh aku tidak suka." Gadis teman sekelasnya itu protes langsung duduk di samping Minghao.

Minghao terkekeh, "baiklah, Pinky." Ulang Minghao membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang. Beberapa menit kemudian Bus pertama yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Jun melihat pohon-pohon sekolah mulai bergerak. Lambat laun bus itu meninggalkan halaman parkir sekolah lalu bergerak meninggalkan kota Shenzhen.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di gerbang tol menuju kota Beijing. Jun terlihat mulai bosan di perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam kedepan. Jun duduk sendirian sehingga tidak memiliki teman bicara. Lama-lama matanya mulai menutup karena mengantuk. Sementara dua orang di depannya masih asik berbincang, si Pinky yang ceria itu tidak pernah redup semangatnya. Ia menceritakan banyak hal yang di alaminya pada teman sebangkunya itu, Minghao. Karena Minghao satu-satunya laki-laki yang di kenalnya mau mendengar semua celotehannya yang tanpa henti.

Singkat waktu, Jun terbangun tepat dua jam setelah ia terlelap dan semua orang di rombongannya tengah bersiap turun dari bus. Hanya dirinya yang masih setengah sadar. Ketua rombongan yang merupakan wali kelasnya sudah bercuap-cuap dengan alat pengeras suara di luar bus. Jun segera turun dari bus dengan wajah mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengikuti rombongan menuju terminal keberangkatan Internasional.

Jun duduk di antara teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga ikut study tour ini di ruang tunggu terminal A. beberapa di antaranya membicarakan soal gadis-gadis korea yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Ada juga yang menimpalinya dengan candaan kalau gadis korea itu rata-rata plastik.

"hey, mending wajah mereka yang plastic, daripada kita? Makanan kita yang plastic." Sahut salah satu anak laki-laki yang duduk di samping Jun. Jun tertawa di buatnya mendengar sindiran itu. beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pengumuman kalau gerbang sudah di buka, mereka pun berbaris dengan rapi sesuai arahan ketua rombongan. Hati Jun berdebar, ia tidak sabar hendak sampai di korea.

. . .

Kata pertama yang di ketahui Jun adalah annyeonghaseo atau halo sebuah kata sapaan dalam Bahasa korea. Beberapa jam perjalanan membuat Jun akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Ia sudah tiba di bandara internasional gimpo. Rombongannya terngah berbaris untuk naik ke bus yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak penyelenggara yang ada di korea. Begitu Jun masuk ke dalam bus yang cukup besar itu ia langsung di sambut oleh seorang guide muda berpipi bulat dengan senyuman manis.

Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Jun dan mempersilahkan Jun untuk langsung duduk. Begitu semua duduk manis, si guide berpipi bulat itu mengambil microphonenya. "Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun~" sapanya dalam Bahasa korea simple yang di mengerti semua orang artinya. Ia lalu melanjutkan bicara dengan Bahasa mandarin, "nama saya Boo Seungkwan. selama anda semua di korea, saya yang akan memandu kalian. Mohon kerja samanya semua, salam kenal~" ucapnya dengan Bahasa mandarin fasih.

Ia melanjutkan bicara menjelaskan kegiatan rombongan study tour itu hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Ia menyebutkan tempat-tempat wisata terkenal yang akan mereka datangi juga tempat tempat edukasi yang menjadi tujuan study tour ini. antara lain Namsan Tower, Myeongdong, pusat kebudayaan korea, planetarium dan akuarium raksasa juga mereka akan singgah di pulau jeju selama dua hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Shenzhen, China.

Jun tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang di bicarakan guide itu, ia lebih menikmati perjalanan dengan memandangi jalan di sekitar. Mereka mulai memasuki daerah perkotaan. Jun melihat Bus yang berselisihan dengan mereka. Bus yang unik dengan wajah seorang aktris yang naik daun sedang memegang produk perusahaan yang membayar mereka sebagai penghias badan bus itu dengan beberapa kalimat iklan di sampingnya. "tiffany~~" gumamnya takjub.

Bus itu berakhir di depan sebuah hotel berbintang yang berada di pusat kota. Ketika turun dari bus, Jun melihat gedung pencakar langit berlapis kaca sedang berdiri di hadapannya. beberapa anak berdecak kagum. "kami beri waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menaruh barang. Setelah itu tolong berkumpul lagi di lobi karena kita akan memulai tour hari pertama kita hari ini." ucap Seungkwan si guide.

Kamar pun di bagikan, Jun sekamar dengan seorang Junior di kamar 304. Junior itu adalah Junior yang tadi kopernya di bantu oleh Jun. sama seperti dalam bus, sekarang ia juga terlihat lamban dan kesusahan dengan kopernya sendiri. Jun mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak berpasangan dalam tour dengan orang seperti ini. "kau lamban sekali. Bisa lebih cepat lagi tidak?" ucap Jun yang gemas sejak tadi.

Minghao mundur selangkah karena tiba-tiba merasa takut. Jun bukan orang yang ramah, memang, tetapi cara bicara Jun tadi membuatnya takut. "maafkan aku ge." Sahutnya menunduk dan mempercepat jalannya masuk kedalam lift yang sejak tadi berusaha di tahan Jun. jari tangan Jun memencet tombol tiga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tiga.

Sesampai di kamar 304, Jun langsung menaruh barangnya semantara Minghao di belakangnya masih menggeret koper. Jun menghela nafas pelan tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli. Jun malah merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Standar seperti kamar hotel pada umumnya. Dan ia mendapatkan kamar double bed. Tentu saja, karena Jun tidak akan mau tidur satu ranjang dengan si lamban itu walaupun ia manis.

Tiga puluh menit Jun memejamkan mata. Sekarang ia sudah berada di lobby. Lagi-lagi ia sendiri, Minghao lebih memilih bergabung dengan seorang perempuan berwajah Barbie di sana. _Mungkin pacarnya._ Batin Jun. Jun menggidikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli. Ia hanya mengikuti arahan guide untuk tetap berkumpul dan masuk ke bus lagi.

Jun duduk di tempatnya tadi, pojok belakang. Seungkwan si guide itu tidak henti-hentinya berbicara, apa guide memang seperti itu? Jun memilih untuk memperhatikan saja. bus berhenti di sebuah parkir tempat wisata pertama mereka. Istana Changdeok atau Changdeokgung.

"Istana Changdeok adalah salah satu dari 5 istana besar yang dibangun sebagai tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan. Makna dari Changdeokgung adalah Istana Kemakmuran. Di tempat wisata yang satu ini, Anda sekalian dapat menikmati arsitektur Korea di masa lampau…" begitu Seungkwan memulai penjelasannya dalam Bahasa mandarin setelah semua memasuki wilayah istana. Seterusnya seperti itu, sampai Seungkwan menjelaskan sebuah taman yang di kenal sebagai secret garden atau taman rahasia.

Sebenarnya taman itu bukan taman rahasia, bahkan letaknya berada di halaman depan namun.. "disebut rahasia sebab taman belakang ini hanya boleh dimasuki kaisar dan istrinya atau keluarga kerajaan. Perlu diketahui, lokasi secret garden ini telah dipakai sebagai lokasi shooting sejumlah drama Korea juga.." Jun mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar Seungkwan. di sela sela mendengar penjelasan dari Seungkwan, Jun menyempatkan diri memotret beberapa bagian istana dengan kamera pocketnya.

Kameranya malah menangkap sosok Minghao yang sedang tersenyum. "manis.." gumam Jun namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia mulai berpikiran aneh, mungkin efek jetlag masih menyangkut di kepalanya.

. . .

Jam menunjukkan puluk 7 malam. Semua makan malam di restaurant yang ada di hotel, teman-teman Jun kembali menggosip tetapi Jun tidak mendengarkan mereka. Anehnya matanya terus mengikuti gerak gerik Minghao, Jun tidak tau siapa nama Juniornya itu ia pun menggelarinya dengan si lamban. Tetapi alam bawah sadarnya terus mengatakan kalau si lamban itu di perhatikan semakin terlihat manis bahkan cantik.

Merasa di perhatikan, Minghao menoleh ke arah Jun tetapi Jun langsung membuang muka. "hey , Junhui!" temannya menepuk pundak Jun. "kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi terlihat gelisah dan kebanyakan melamun." Ucap temannya, Jun memasang pandangan kepada temannya seperti, "benarkah?" tetapi Jun menggeleng saja dan menggumamkan kata, "tidak papa, aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jun segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan bersiap kembali ke kamar.

Di saat yang bersamaan ia masuk ke dalam lift, si lamban itu juga masuk. Jadilah mereka berdua di dalam lift. Tiba-tiba Jun mulai gelisah lagi. hening. Sampai lift berdenting dan sampai di lantai tiga. Jun keluar lebih dulu, si lamban itu mengekori Jun tanpa kata-kata.

Sampai di dalam kamar, anak itu tidak juga mengungkapkan sepatah kata apapun. Sedangkan Jun sendiri bukan orang yang mudah memulai pembicaraan jadi dia juga ikut diam. Mereka berganti baju dalam diam. Bersiap dalam diam. Bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi dalam diam. Muak dengan segala keheningan ini Jun memilih tidur untuk meredakan pusingnya.

. . .

Paginya, Jun bangun seperti biasa, jam tujuh. Tapi ternyata jam tujuh terlalu pagi di korea untuk bangun pagi. Dilihatnya di kasur seberang, anak itu masih tidur memunggunginya. Jun tidak peduli. Ia lebih baik beranjak dari kasur dan meraih handuknya. Jun memutuskan untuk mandi. Kebiasaan membuat Jun menggunakan waktu tiga puluh menit atau lebih hanya untuk mandi. Entah apa yang di lakukannya di dalam sana.

Waktu terus bergulir, alarm jam 8 berbunyi. Minghao terbangun, Jun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka bertatapan dengan wajah bingung. Minghao yang masih berada di bawah alam sadar hendak memegang knop pintu malah memegang tubuh Jun yang telanjang dada dan juga basah. Jun terkejut langsung melepas tangan Minghao dan memindahkannya ke knop pintu kamar mandi.

"h-hey!" Jun panik tubuhnya di pegang oleh orang asing. Tetapi tersangka sepertinya tidak sadar dan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Jun menghela nafas juga menggeleng-geleng. _Anak itu benar-benar aneh._ Batinnya.

Dibukanya koper miliknya sendiri dan memilih baju sambil berpikir akan kemana mereka hari ini. Jun tidak terlalu mendengarkan si guide kemarin jadi ia hanya menerka-nerka saja hari ini akan kemana.

. . .

Sementara di jam yang sama, rombongan yang di pandu oleh Seungkwan sudah sampai di pulau jeju. Sampai di sana barulah Seungkwan menyadari satu hal. "jumlah kalian kurang dua, ada yang pergi ketoilet?" tanya Seungkwan pada rombongan. Mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain. kemudian menggeleng. Panik, Seungkwan mulai panik, tidak mungkin tertinggalkan?

Pinky langsung membulatkan matanya bersamaan dengan salah satu teman Jun. mereka mengangkat tangan di saat yang bersamaan. "Minghao/Junhui!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan wajah panik. Teman-teman Jun yang lain juga baru sadar rupanya mereka saling memandang dengan wajah panik. "mereka tertinggal?!" seru Seungkwan.

"bagaimana bisa?! Tidak ada yang memberitahu mereka kalau pagi-pagi sekali kita akan ke jeju?!" lanjut ketua rombongan. Pinky menggigit bibirnya, "aku sudah memberitahunya tapi sepertinya dia.. ah dia memang orang yang pelupa! Seharusnya aku membangunkan Minghao!" Pinky panik sendiri.

"aku kira dia sudah tau, jadi kami diam saja." sahut teman Jun. Seungkwan dan si ketua rombongan mendecak. "aigoo bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada rombonganku." Keluh Seungkwan dengan Bahasa tanah airnya sendiri. Seungkwan memijat tulang hidungnya. Membuat guide rombongan lain yang berwajah bule itu menghampirinya. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti turis. Bule itu menepuk pundak Seungkwan.

"Ada apa, Kwan?" tanyanya dengan Bahasa korea yang lancar. "ada yang tertinggal." Gumam Seungkwan tetapi masih di dengar oleh bule itu. "barang?" tanya bule itu membuat Seungkwan mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya nyalang.

Bule itu berusaha menelan ludah. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa ia salah bertanya? Tidak kan? Seungkwan yang tidak mengatakan secara jelas apa yang tertinggal. "s-siapa?" tanya bule itu lagi mencoba menerka kali ini pertanyaannya benar. "penghuni kamar 304." Sahut Seungkwan kemudian mengerang frustasi.

"astaga.." gumam bule itu.

. . .

Pakaian, cek. Penampilan, cek. Sarapan? Mereka sudah perjalanan turun dengan lift menuju restaurant di lantai satu. Masih dalam keadaan diam. Tapi akhirnya Jun membuka pembicaraan dengan berdehem terlebih dulu. "ehem! Ah tenggorokkanku serak, kau punya permen isap?" tanya Jun, sementara yang di tanyai hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil merogoh saku. Lalu menyerahkan kaleng kecil berisi permen isap peppermint.

 _Sial, orang ini manis sekali._ Batin Jun lagi. "terima kasih." Jun tersenyum semanis mungkin. Minghao membalas senyumannya. Lift yang mereka naiki berdenting. Pintu terbuka, Jun keluar lebih dulu. Anehnya ia tidak melihat satu pun orang satu rombongannya yang berlalu lalang. _Apa mereka semua belum bangun?_ Jun menggidikkan bahu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju restaurant.

Sama sepinya bahkan nyaris kosong. Restaurant itu hanya di huni beberapa pelayan yang belalu lalang dan turis asing yang sarapan disana. Minghao mengerenyitkan dahinya. "apa kita kesiangan?" tanya Minghao pada Jun. Jun menggeleng. "tidak mungkin, ini pas jam sarapan, jam delapan kan?" Jun menarik lengan sweaternya dan melirik jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar di tangannya. Minghao mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jun mengambil sarapan yang tersedia kemudian duduk di hadapan Jun.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal sebenarnya yang membuat Minghao gelisah. Beberapa kali ia mengusap tengkuknya dan mendecak seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "kau kenapa?" tanya Jun di sela-sela makannya. Ia tidak enak melihat Minghao yang gelisah seperti itu. "entahlah aku seperti melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Minghao. Jun tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena pada dasarnya ia tidak peduli. Jun lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul Sembilan tetapi ia juga tidak menemukan satupun dari peserta tour yang turun untuk sarapan. Beberapa saat kemudian handphonenya dan handphone Minghao berdering di saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap. Lalu menatap layar handphone masing-masing dan mengangkatnya dengan sopan.

Beberapa kalimat terdengar hampir sama dari seberang sana membuat mata kedua orang itu membulat kaget. "Jeju?!" seru keduanya mengundang perhatian. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah panik. Mereka baru sadar kalau sekarang mereka di tinggal oleh rombongan.

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

Lanjut di part 2 ya~~~~~~

Padahal tadinya mau di bikin oneshoot tapi beruJung jadi twoshoot lagi. hedeh.

_Lady ChulHee_


	11. Lost in Love -JunHao pt2

Di lobby hotel keduanya duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan. Pihak tour sudah menghubungi mereka dan meminta mereka untuk bertahan di seoul sampai besok pagi. Jun mengerenyitkan keningnya tanda ia sedang kesal. Beberapa kali ia gelisah dan mengomel dengan Bahasa ibunya lalu menatap tajam Minghao yang tampak ketakutan. "bagaimana kalau kita.. jalan-jalan?" ucap Minghao menawarkan sesuatu pada Jun.

"apa kau gila? Ini negara orang, tempat asing, dan kita orang asing, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita tersesat lalu di duga sebagai imigran gelap?" jawab Jun panjang lebar membuat Minghao memilih mengatup bibirnya. Jun menghela nafasnya menatap Minghao yang tampak sedih. Ia lalu merogoh saku untuk mengambil handphone.

Minghao memperhatikan Jun yang tengah mengutak-atik handphonenya dengan rasa penasaran. Jun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minghao lagi. "ayo ikut aku," ucap Jun berdiri. Minghao membulatkan matanya, heran sekaligus bingung. "k-kemana?" jawab Minghao ikut berdiri tetapi Jun sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"sudahlah ikut saja." sahut Jun begitu sampai di luar hotel dan menyetop taksi. Minghao hanya mengangguk saja menurut, siapa lagi yang harus diikutinya selain Jun?

. . .

Mereka berakhir di salah satu tempat rekreasi paling terkenal dan merupakan pusat permainan. Lotte World. Minghao mendongakkan kepalanya terkagum-kagum melihat berbagai macam wahana. Dan yang membuatnya tidak menyangka adalah, Jun bisa berbahasa korea. Dengan lancar. Dengan lancar..

Menunggu Jun membeli tiket, Minghao memandang sekelilingnya masih dengan pandangan takjub. Sekilas, orang mengira Minghao adalah anak hilang yang terlepas dari orang tuanya. "kau pernah ke taman bermain?" tanya Jun tiba-tiba muncul. Minghao menggeleng pelan dan masih menatap sekeliling sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Jun.

Jun menarik sebelah senyumannya, sesampai mereka di tengah taman itu, Jun menunjuk wahana gyro drop. "kau berani tidak naik itu?" tanya Jun lagi. Minghao mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Jun lalu membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat sebuah wahana berbentuk tower yang memiliki ban raksasa yang bisa bergerak naik dengan pelan lalu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi dan gerakan itu terjadi berkali-kali. Orang-orang yang naik wahana itu kebanyakan berteriak. Tetapi bukannya ngeri, mata Minghao malah berbinar, ia ingin mencobanya karena wahana itu terlihat seru!

"ge, aku mau naik itu!" ucapnya menarik tangan Jun tanpa sadar.

"kau panggil aku apa?"

"gege." Jawab Minghao dengan polos. "baiklah terserahmu." Sahut Jun.

"kita naik itu ya?" minta Minghao lagi. Jun menatap gyrodrop sejenak lalu berpikir. Sejujurnya, ia yang ngeri melihat wahana itu dan bagaimana cara orang-orang itu berteriak kencang. Jun meneguk liurnya. "kenapa? Gege tidak berani?" tanya Minghao. Tapi gengsi Jun lebih tinggi dari egonya.

"a-aku? Siapa takut! Ayo kita naik itu!" ucap Jun langsung menarik Minghao ke antrian. Minghao hanya menurut saja. antrian mereka cukup panjang. Waktu terus berjalan dan mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan giliran mereka untuk naik ke wahana gyrodrop. Jun mulai keringat dingin terutama saat ia sudah mendudukan dirinya di jok wahana gyrodrop. Tangannya terkepal menahan rasa takut. Matanya terpejam, doa doa sudah di panjatkannya di dalam hati meminta para dewa untuk selalu melindunginya.

"tolong aku." Rintihnya dalam hati.

. . .

Pucat pasi wajah Jun setelah turun dari gyro drop. "wahananya sangat asik ya ge?" tanya Minghao dengan riangnya. Sementara Jun tidak berkutit lagi. seperti mayat hidup duduk di hadapan Minghao di sebuah tempat istirahat yang ada di sana. "heung.." sahut Jun seadanya karena kepalanya masih pusing karena wahana yang mengerikan itu.

"u bring me to the top and drop like gyro drop.. ternyata itu maksudnya." Gumam Jun. Minghao menatap Jun bingung tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Jun. Jun menatap Minghao, "tidak apa-apa, dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." ucap Jun kesal sendiri sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. memperlihatkan gyro drop pada Minghao merupakan sebuah penyesalan.

"ge, ayo kita lanjut!" seru Minghao.

Tapi rupanya penyesalan Jun tidak hanya sampai di situ. Ia masih di seret oleh Minghao untuk menaiki wahana bernama Giant Loop. Sebuah roller coaster berbentuk bulat dan sangat besar. Sampai Jun beberapa kali muntah setelah menaiki itu. tetapi Minghao tidak bisa membaca keadaan Jun, ia masih menyeret Jun untuk masuk ke rumah hantu, menakjubkannya ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan setan-setan yang menurut Jun sangat mengerikan walaupun Jun tau semua itu hanya kostum.

"ge, bagaimana kalau itu?" Minghao menunjuk gyro swing. Wahana yang sangat mengerikan. Dimana kalian akan duduk terbalik di ketinggian beberapa ribu kaki. Dan di ayunkan dengan kecepatan tak menentu. Jun menggeleng cepat. "tidak!" tolak Jun dengan tegas. Ekspresi ceria di wajah Minghao langsung berganti dengan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa. Jun melototkan matanya dan melipat tangan di dada. Minghao menunduk.

"ya sudah.." sahutnya dengan lemah. Tapi lama kelamaan ekspresi itu membuat hati Jun tergerak. "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." _sial.. Ini kelemahanku._ Batin Jun tidak sanggup. Minghao terlalu manis untuk di hiraukan. Minghao terlalu manis untuk.. akh!

"baiklah, ini yang terakhir!"

. . .

Jun benar-benar menyesal, sangat menyesal membawa Minghao ke lotte world ini. benar saja sehabis mereka menyelesaikan wahana gyro swing, Jun langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Minghao tercengang melihat Jun yang mabuk karena permainan berputar-putar itu, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jun yang sedang muntah di salah satu tong sampah yang berada di pojokan sambil tersenyum pada pengunJung yang tak sengaja lewat dan menatap jijik ke arah Jun.

"maaf.." sesal Minghao setelah Jun menyelesaikan muntahnya. Ia menyerahkan selembar tisu yang baru di keluarkannya dari kantungnya pada Jun. Jun menatap sinis Minghao dan menerima tisu itu dengan kasar. Membuat Minghao menahan nafas dan mundur sedikit. "kau baru menyesal sekarang? Terlambat." Ucap Jun dengan penuh penekanan. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Minghao menghela nafas. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak sih, ia hanya mengikuti Jun yang mencari tempat duduk. "lima belas menit lagi kita pergi dari sini, oke?" Jun berbalik menghadap Minghao tapi ternyata orangnya sudah tidak ada di belakang Jun. kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, kejauhan, keramaian, orang-orang, Jun sudah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tapi tidak juga menemukan sosok Minghao. Ia mulai panik.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menyelimuti pikirannya. Minghao tersesat? Apa dia juga di culik? Apa dia mengikuti orang asing dan ternyata orang asing itu yang menculiknya lalu memanfaatkannya karena Minghao adalah turis? Jangan sampai!

Jun mulai menembus keramaian. Ini musim liburan, wajar saja manusia berbondong-bondong ke taman bermain. Beberapa kali Jun mengucap permisi juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia mencoba teliti agar bisa menemukan tubuh tinggi kurus dan terlihat rapuh itu. Jun mulai frustasi begitu ia tidak bisa menemukan Minghao. "arhh, siapa.. namanya siapa.. aku bahkan tidak tau namanya!" kesal Jun sendiri terduduk di bangku yang berada di dekat kedai ramai.

"ge?" suara itu, suara imut yang beberapa jam terakhir membuat Jun muak. Jun mengangkat kepalanya begitu sebuah bayangan melindungi tubuhnya. "darimana saja kau?!" semprot Jun dengan nada cukup tinggi juga keras membuat Minghao mundur selangkah ketakutan juga orang-orang di sekitar menatap mereka.

Minghao terlihat memegang dua cup eskrim di tangannya yang mulai bergetar. "a-aku membeli eskrim…" jawab Minghao pelan-pelan menyodorkan eskrim di tangannya pada Jun. "maafkan aku.." Jun bisa melihat Minghao sangat ketakutan sehabis di bentak olehnya. Dirinya benar-benar di luar kendali. Jun memandangi eskrim yang di serahkan Minghao. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas melepas segala emosinya.

"kau hampir membuatku mati, kalau kau di culik bagaimana? Kita ini orang asing, lain kali kalau hendak membeli sesuatu, bilang dulu padaku, jangan lakukan lagi yang seperti tadi." ucap Jun dengan nada lembut tapi tegas. Minghao akhirnya mulai mendongakkan kepalanya walaupun ia masih belum berani menatap Jun. "aku mengerti ge.." Jun menarik senyumnya, tangannya terulur menepuk-nepuk kepala Minghao seperti menepuk kepala anak anjing yang mau menuruti perintah tuannya. Wajah Minghao bersemu karena tindakan yang di lakukan Jun itu. Jun sendiri melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Setelah sadar apa yang sudah di lakukannya, Jun menarik tangannya dan berdehem lalu menyambar eskrim miliknya yang masih berada di tangan Minghao.

"buatku kan? terima kasih." Jawab Jun singkat dengan wajah yang juga bersemu. Minghao tak sanggup berkata-kata ia hanya mengangguk saja. setelah lima belas menit duduk untuk beristirahat, mereka melanjutkan self tour mereka ke namsan tower.

. . .

Setelah melewati beberapa stasiun bawah tanah, Jun dan Minghao sampai di kawasan Yongsan-gu. Tempat di mana Namsan Tower berada walaupun Namsan towernya masih jauh di depan sana. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di N Seoul Park. Taman cantik yang berada di kawasan itu langsung menghadap ke Namsan Tower. "apa kita akan jalan kaki ke sana?" tanya Minghao. Jun menggeleng, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, "kita naik itu." ucap Jun menunjuk cabla car a.k.a gondola yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Namsam Tower.

Minghao langsung mengangguk semangat. Ia mengikuti Jun naik ke elevator yang mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah stasiun mini berada di atas puncak sebuah bukit. Di sepanjang perjalanan Minghao melihat banyak sekali pedagang kaki lima yang menjajakan berbagai macam jajanan yang menggiurkan. Minghao terlihat sangat tertarik pada jajanan kentang berbentuk spiral yang di tusuk. Jun melihat Minghao begitu tertarik dengan jajanan itu, "kau mau itu?" Minghao mengangguk pelan, Jun tersenyum lalu bergerak ke kedai yang menjual kentang itu dan membelikan satu untuk Minghao. "kenapa hanya satu?" tanya Minghao bingung.

"kau mau dua? yakin? Sanggup menghabiskannya?"

"eum.. bukan begitu.. gege tidak makan?"

Jun menggeleng pelan, "tidak, kau saja, aku masih kenyang." Ucap Jun terkekeh pelan. Minghao menerima kentang yang di belikan Jun dan mencubitnya sedikit. Jun mengira Minghao akan menyuap kentang itu sendiri tapi ternyata Minghao menyodorkan kentang itu padanya. "aaaa ge aaaa…" Minghao meminta Jun untuk membuka mulutnya, Jun mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan dari Minghao membuat Minghao tersenyum senang Jun mau menerima suapannya. Jun lagi-lagi bersemu karena senyuman manis Minghao.

"ayo," Minghao mengajak Jun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Jun pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

. . .

Akhirnya mereka sampai di cable car. Cable car itu berjalan pelan jadi mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul dengan jelas. Minghao tidak henti-hentinya menatap takjub pemandangan kota seoul dari atas cable car yang akan membawa mereka ke namsan tower. Diam-diam Jun tersenyum memperhatikan Minghao.

Minghao yang awalnya terkesan menyebalkan lama-lama hanya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang masih berpikiran sederhana. Di tambah wajah dan suara imutnya yang mendukung membuat Jun gemas. Jun gemas? Jun menggeleng cepat sebelum pikirannya kemana-mana. Sekitar hampir 10 menit, mereka sampai di stasiun mini yang ada di namsan tower.

Langsung saja mereka ke bagian observatory. Di sana mereka banyak melihat-lihat terutama mencoba melihat kota seoul dengan teropong besar. Bercanda tawa, saling berkomentar tentang kota seoul. Padahal mereka di jadwalkan datang kesini adalah hari terakhir perjalanan, tapi apa salahnya kalau mereka duluan? Toh untuk menghabiskan waktu. Daripada seharian berdiam di hotel.

Puas berputar-putar di bagian observatory, Minghao menarik Jun ke sebuah toko souvenir untuk membeli gembok yang nantinya akan di pasang di bagian love locks. Wisata paling terkenal, bahkan sampai terkenal di dunia internasional. Banyak orang dari mancanegara datang jauh-jauh ke korea hanya untuk memasang gembok berisikan harapan cinta yang di percaya jika menuliskan nama sendiri dengan pasangan maka hubungan mereka akan berlangsung awet.

"untuk apa kau membeli gemboknya sekarang?" tanya Jun sambil menggiring Minghao yang melihat-lihat gembok yang di jual di sana. Gembok berbagai macam bentuk dan warna, Minghao menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gembok berwarna merah tua. Warna yang di percaya masyarakat tionghoa sebagai warna keberuntungan. "memangnya kenapa?" sahut Minghao menoleh.

"ya, di hari terakhir perjalanan kan kita akan kesini lagi, kau bisa memilihnya dengan kekasihmu." Ucap Jun. Minghao mengerenyitkan keningnya. "kekasih?" tanyanya pada Jun dengan ekspresi bingung. cukup lama ia mencerna maksud perkataan Jun, akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti lalu tertawa.

"apanya yang lucu?" tanya Jun. Minghao menggeleng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "maksud gege, pinky? Gadis yang sering bersamaku itu? tidak, dia bukan kekasihku." Ucap Minghao lagi di sela-sela tertawanya.

Jun membulatkan matanya menatap Minghao tidak percaya. "benarkah? Tapi kalian terlihat dekat." Ucap Jun lagi masih tidak percaya. Minghao mengangguk. "gege bukan orang pertama yang mengira kami sepasang kekasih." Jelas Minghao setelah tawanya mereda. Jun lalu menunjuk gembok yang di pegang Minghao.

"lalu, itu untuk apa?" tanya Jun. Minghao mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Jun.

"apa menuliskan harapan cinta disini perlu pasangan?" tanya Minghao lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya. Mendengar kata pasangan, Jun pun tersadar, ia tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Bahkan sekali pun ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang walaupun ia sering memberikan nasihat-nasihat soal percintaan pada temannya. Belum ada wanita yang menarik hatinya, padahal Jun sendiri tidak memiliki type yang muluk-muluk. Bahkan teman-temannya sendiri mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal orientasi seksualnya, Jun juga menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. ini berhubungan dengan cara ia tertarik dengan wajah manis Minghao yang menurutnya sangat candu. Apalagi saat pertama kali melihatnya hari itu, di bus. "ge?" Minghao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya membuyarkan lamunan Jun. "gege memang suka melamun ya?" tanya Minghao membuat Jun berdehem lalu menepuk pundaknya,

"pilihkan satu gembok untukku."

. . .

Mereka berdua turun ke love locks. Jumlah gembok yang ada di sana memang menakjubkan. Hampir tidak terlihat lagi ruang kosong untuk memasang gemboknya. Selain jumlah gembok, banyak juga jumlah pasangan muda mudi yang ada di sana. Jun menjadi berdebar begitu Minghao menarik tangannya. Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat sebagai salah satu pasangan muda mudi itu.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik begitu melihat Jun. entah karena Jun yang sangat tampan atau .. mereka mengira Jun dan Minghao adalah pasangan gay. Pasangan gay yang menggemaskan, begitu pikir Jun tiba-tiba saja. Jun langsung mengetuk beberapa kali kepalanya.

Di tangannya, ada sebuah gembok berwarna biru langit yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Minghao. Tapi masih kosong, belum ada tulisan di sana, tidak ada harapan yang ingin di tulisnya. Bukan tidak ada tapi, belum ada. Akhirnya ia hanya duduk di kursi yang berbentuk unik yang ada di sana sambil memandangi Minghao yang mencari tempat untuk mengaitkan gemboknya. Kursi itu berbentuk cekung ke bawah, jika duduk berdua di situ maka dua orang itu akan duduk saling berdekatan hampir tidak berjarak. Namanya kursi cinta.

Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan harapan apa yang di tulis Minghao, tapi di lubuk hati terdalamnya ia ingin tahu sedikit apa yang di tulis Minghao tadi. bukannya Minghao tidak mau memperlihatkan, hanya saja Jun terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya. Minghao tampaknya sudah selesai dengan gembok cintanya. Ia tampak puas melihat gembok cinta berwarna merah yang di pasangnya tadi.

Dari arah barat, matahari mulai turun. Langit cerah musim panas berganti dengan langit sore yang kekuningan, menambah efek romantis di tempat ini. efek romantis ini membuat Jun merinding. Di saat yang bersamaan, Minghao yang berdiri di hadapannya berbalik menghadap Jun dan membelakangi sinar matahari sore. Entah kenapa Minghao terlihat semakin manis dan.. cantik di mata Jun.

"habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Minghao. "kau belum lelah juga rupanya." Minghao hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jun.

"kita akan melihat kembang api." Lanjut Jun sambil menunjukkan video kembang api yang memang sering diadakan di sekitaran sungai han. Selain itu, juga ada air mancur pelangi di banpo bridge yang terlihat sangat indah di malah hari. Minghao langsung mengangguk cepat, "ayo kita ke sana ge!"

. . .

Tidak terasa siang sudah berganti sore. Bahkan sore pun sudah hampir berganti menjadi malam. Dengan memegang ramyun cup juga kaleng minuman bersoda, mereka berdua duduk di taman yang ada di sekitaran sungai hangang. Taman itu langsung menghadap ke banpo bridge, persis seperti yang ada di video yang di tunjukkan oleh Jun tadi.

Karena kelaparan dan Minghao bilang ia ingin mencoba ramyun cup, jadi Jun menurutinya. Tiga menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menunggu ramnyunnya matang. Mereka berdua mulai memakan ramnyun masing-masing. Tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya, mereka makan dalam hening. Menikmati angin sore yang berhembus sambil memakan ramnyun juga sekaleng soda benar-benar menciptakan kedamaian.

"ahh.." Minghao menyelesaikan ramnyunnya lebih dulu. Langsung saja ia meraih kaleng minuman bersodanya. Terdengar bunyi khas buih soda saat Minghao membukanya. Jun menyusul menyelesaikan ramnyunnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka tidak berbicara, matahari mulai tenggelam. Jun menoleh menatap Minghao yang menatap kagum pemandangan itu. "langit senja di kota seoul benar-benar indah." Ucap Minghao. Jun tersenyum lalu ikut mengangguk. "tapi aku lebih suka melihat langit senja Shenzhen." Ucap Jun lalu.

Minghao menoleh pada Jun dan menatapnya dengan mengerutan kening. "benarkah?" tanya Minghao. Jun mengangguk, "kau tidak pernah melihat langit senja di Shenzhen?" tanya Jun. seperti biasa, kalau ia mengatakan tidak, Minghao akan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Jun terkekeh pelan,

"kau harus melihatnya."

"kalau begitu, nanti sesampai di Shenzhen ajak aku untuk melihatnya , ge."

"boleh saja," Jun mengangguk menyanggupi. Minghao tersenyum tipis. Langit semakin gelap. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan berbagai topik. Mulai tentang tour, sekolah, keluarga, dan hal-hal kecil. Mereka terlalu asik mengobrol dengan sesekali bercanda, tak sadar kalau hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah mulai. Banpo Bridge Rainbow Fountain. Jejeran air mancur yang keluar dari sisi jembatan di lengkapi lampu berwarna-warni hingga air menjadi berwarna seperti pelangi dan sangat indah di malam hari.

Tidak mau kehilangan moment, Minghao meminta Jun untuk memotretnya dengan latar air mancur pelangi itu. dengan senang hati Jun menurutinya. Setelah satu potretan, Minghao memaksa Jun untuk berfoto. Awalnya Jun tidak mau tetapi Minghao terus memaksa akhirnya Jun dengan terpaksa juga berfoto. Jepretan kedua, Minghao mengambil selfie, ia menempelkan punggungnya ke badan Jun. ia terus memundurkan badannya untuk mencari angle yang bagus untuk berselfie.

Minghao hampir hilang keseimbangan karena tersandung kaki Jun. ia akan terjatuh kalau saja Jun tidak menahan pinggangnya. Minghao membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, karena posisi Jun menahan kedua pinggangnya, tatapan keduanya bertemu. Keduanya saling menatap lurus seakan kejujuran mengalir dari tatapan dua orang itu. tepat pada saat kembang api meledak di langit malam, jantung Jun juga ikut meledak seperti kembang api. Untuk sementara mereka sudah seperti di drama-drama korea.

Dimana pemeran utama laki-lakinya mulai mendekatkan wajah ke pemeran utama wanita yang di sukainya dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir lawan mainnya. Tepat seperti apa yang di lakukan Jun saat ini. anehnya tidak ada penolakan dari pihak Minghao. Ia malah diam membeku, membiarkan bibir Jun diam disana, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Benar-benar sudah seperti di drama korea.

. . .

Tidak ada ada yang terjadi lagi setelah ciuman itu. mereka pulang ke hotel. Besoknya mereka sudah kembali bergabung dengan rombongan. Melanjutkan perjalanan berkeliling korea. Jun dengan teman-temannya, Minghao kembali di gelendoti oleh pinky. Sejak saat itu juga mereka tidak ada berinteraksi lagi. di malam ketiga mereka di korea mereka harus pindah hotel dan Junhao tidak lagi sekamar. Mereka semakin jarang dan hampir tidak pernah lagi bertegus sapa.

Minghao yang terlalu malu untuk berhadapan langsung pada Jun dan Jun yang di selimuti rasa bersalah karena mencium anak orang sembarangan. Sampai mereka kembali lagi ke Shenzhen. Dengan bodohnya mereka berpisah tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing. Shanzhen itu luas, sangat sulit untuk menemukan orang yang kita cari. Jun menjadi benar-benar penasaran dengan nama anak itu.

Sampai pada hari itu, di sekolah. "g-gege?" Minghao terkejut melihat Jun. "iya, ini aku, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…" Jun tersenyum dengan kening berkerut menatap Minghao.

"Minghao, namaku Xu Minghao.." ucap Minghao malu-malu. Akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya. Senyuman Jun melebar, "Jun, Wen Jun Hui.., senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Jun menjabat tangan Minghao. Rona di pipi Minghao semakin jadi, selama di korea ia tidak pernah melihat senyum Jun yang semerekah itu dan se.. tampan itu.

"kau mau kemana?"

"ke perpustakaan, ge?"

"aku juga mau kesana, bareng yuk?" Minghao mengangguk setuju menyanggupi tawaran Jun.

. . .

END

. . .

Endingnya ga danta lol.

READERSDEULLLLL! AKU KANGEN KALIAN HUHU!

Thanks buat semua yang selalu ngikutin series ini, siapa aja ya duh banyak banget, aku sebutin yang menarik perhatian aku karena sering muncul di kolom review deh ya (?)

 **Special thanks to :**

 **My best friend : drla**

 **My Internet**

 **My Laptop**

 **My idea**

 **My talent (?)**

 **And My BELOVED READERS**

 **Safabelle** (yang komennya selalu semangat, terima kasih berkat semangatmu aku jadi semangat nulis^^)

 **BumBumJin**

 **Elferani**

 **She3nn0**

DAN YANG LAIN AKU GA BISA NYEBUTIN SATU-SATU YANG PASTI AKU SENANG BANGET BISA PUNYA READERS KAYA KALIAN LOPLOPLOP (?)

Series ini habis? Oh.. enggak kok.. J

Masih banyak bonus crack couple!

 **Next :**

 **I Hate U but I Love U**

Mingyu x Seungkwan

 _Benci sama cinta itu beda tipis. Jangan suka berantem. Ntar malah sayang-sayangan kaya Minkwan!_

_Lady ChulHee_


	12. I Hate U but I Love U -MinKwan

I Hate U but I Love U

Minkwan

Mingyu x Seungkwan

. . .

Sebatang coklat sudah di tangan. Teman-temannya semua bersorak menyemangati. Tinggi, kulit kecoklatan, dan tampan. Ciri-ciri itu begitu melekat pada laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas duabelas bernama, Kim Mingyu. Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Ia mendapatkan coklat itu dari Dokyeom yang tadi berlari kekantin untuk membelikannya. Hanya berbekal coklat dan keberanian, hari ini ia harus menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Temannya sendiri. teman sekelasnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dengan dorongan dari teman-teman, ia berjalan mendekati laki-laki lain bertubuh berisi yang sedang asik berbincang dengan laki-laki berambut pendek di pojok kelas. sebisa mungkin ia menelan ludah menghadapi laki-laki berwajah manis dan berpipi bulat itu. mata bulatnya terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap menatap bingung temannya yang terlihat aneh dengan menyodorkan sebatang coklat padanya.

"Boo Seungkwan," laki-laki berpipi bulat bernama Seungkwan itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mingyu yang setinggi 180 cm. "sebenarnya aku.." di sisi lain laki-laki berambut pendek yang tadi berbincang dengan Seungkwan tersenyum jahil. Begitu juga scoups dan Dokyeom yang mensaksikan Mingyu dari jauh.

"aku?" Seungkwan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "aku suka padamu! Jadilah pacarku!" Mingyu semakin menyodorkan coklat itu pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

"mwoya, dare macam apa lagi ini." komentar Seungkwan sambil melirik sekumpulan teman-teman Mingyu yang mengawasi mereka dari balik meja guru di seberang sana. Mingyu yang tadi berwajah gugup menampakan wajah kesalnya. "oh ayolah terima saja! nanti aku bisa kalah." Ucap Mingyu protes karena Seungkwan tidak merespon coklat di tangannya.

"tidak, aku sedang diet. Kau kalah atau tidak bukan urusanku." Ucap Seungkwan berdiri berjalan menjauhi Mingyu tetapi Mingyu menahan tangannya. "apa susahnya bilang iya?" Seungkwan menepis tangan Mingyu dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sebal.

"bagiku lebih mudah mengatakan 'tidak' daripada 'iya'." Ucap Seungkwan lagi membuat Mingyu mendecak kesal kemudian membanting coklat di tangannya di meja Seungkwan. "dasar gendut!" seru Mingyu kesal sendiri karena Seungkwan tidak membantunya dalam permainan truth or dare ini. diliriknya teman-temannya yang mulai mengelilinginya. Ekspresi mereka seperti siap mengeksekusi.

"eheheehehe." Tawa mereka mengacungkan spidol hitam untuk mencoret-coret wajah Mingyu. Spidol papan tulis itu nantinya tidak boleh di hapus sampai bel pulang berbunyi dan sialnya bel pulang masih dua jam mata pelajaran lagi. Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengutuk Seungkwan dalam hati.

. . .

Seungkwan terkikik geli dari mejanya yang bersebrangan dengan Mingyu di sela sela guru matematika sedang menjelaskan rumus di depan. Ia tertawa karena wajah Mingyu yang coret membentuk kumis kucing dan lingkaran besar di matanya dan di jidatnya tertulis, 'Mingyu babo' membuat Seungkwan tak tahan melihatnya. Mingyu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "lihat saja kau nanti." Gumam Mingyu melotot pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan tak acuh ia masih tertawa bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya mengolok Mingyu.

"Boo Seungkwan, coba kau kerjakan soal ini." sang guru bersuara membuat tawa Seungkwan berhenti dan menoleh ke papan tulis. "oh tidak." gumamnya kaku. ia sama sekali lemah dalam matematika dan sekarang ia harus mengerjakan matematika? Lebih baik ia mati daripada mengerjakan soal itu.

Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang terkikik menunjuk wajah Seungkwan yang kini mau tidak mau maju ke depan. Spidol di tangannya. Seungkwan mingigit bibir. Ia hanya bisa memandangi soal matematika itu, tidak bisa memecahkannya. "sejak tadi kulihat kau hanya tertawa." Komentar sang guru membuat Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya dan tertunduk. Sang guru mengambil spidol di tangan Seungkwan dan menunjuk pintu.

"berdiri di luar." Ucap gurunya. Seungkwan menghela nafas menuruti perintah dari guru galak itu. Seungkwan sempat melirik Mingyu yang tertawa bahagia begitu Seungkwan keluar dari ruangan. "kau, kim Mingyu, berdiri sana di luar, wajahmu itu mengolok." Sontak seisi kelas tertawa mendengar ucapan guru itu. wajah Mingyu memerah menahan malu. Ia menyusul Seungkwan yang bersender di dinding. Seungkwan melirik Mingyu dengan kesal. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dan memalingkan wajah.

"kau jelek kalau marah seperti itu." komentar Mingyu.

"tolong ya. Yang lebih jelek diam aja." Sahut Seungkwan melirik Mingyu dengan sinis.

"galak banget sih." Mingyu menoel pinggang Seungkwan yang kenyal itu. Seungkwan reflex memukul tangan Mingyu. "toel toel, bayar!" serang Seungkwan.

"pelit!" terjadilah adu mulut di antara mereka.

Sret. Pintu kelas bergeser menampakan guru galak itu lagi. Seungkwan yang tadinya adu mulu dengan Mingyu, keduanya langsung terdiam dan berdiri tegak. Sang guru melirik tajam mereka satu persatu kemudian menutup lagi pintu kelas. "gara-gara kamu!" bisik Seungkwan menunjuk Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng. "kau!"

"dasar gelap!"

"gendut!"

Sret! Untuk kedua kalinya pintu begeser. Membuat keduanya kembali menegakkan badan dengan pandangan lurus. "kalian ini.. bisa tidak sehari tidak berkelahi?" Mingyu dan Seungkwan saling melempar pandangan. Tepatnya padangan saling membunuh.

. . .

Menghembuskan nafas berat, Seungkwan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Vernon yang duduk di sebelahnya menurunkan majalah otomotif milik ayah Seungkwan yang sedang di bacanya lalu menatap Seungkwan heran. "ada apa eoh?" tanya Vernon. Seungkwan menggeleng pelan, "biasa, temanku menyebalkan lagi." ucap Seungkwan menutup matanya dengan lengan.

"yang tinggi itu?" tanya Vernon. Seungkwan mengangguk pelan, "dia sahabatmu kan?" tanya Vernon langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam. "aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan orang seperti dia." Seungkwan menggeleng cepat.

"lagi pula aku sudah punya kau untuk apa bersahabat dengan orang seperti dia." Lanjut Seungkwan memeluk manja Vernon membuat Vernon terkekeh dan mengusap lembut kepala Seungkwan dengan sayang. Kemarin lusa mereka genap jadian selama satu tahun. Sejak Seungkwan menangis di pelukkannya karena terjadi salah paham.

"udah makan?" tanya Vernon masih mengusap sayang rambut kekasihnya. Seungkwan menggeleng. "engga, aku diet, habis aku di katain gendut terus." Ucap Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"gak boleh gitu, kamu harus makan, ayo." Vernon menarik tangan Seungkwan untuk berdiri tetapi Seungkwan menolak dan memasang ekspresi merajuk. "gak mau." Ucap Seungkwan lagi. Vernon menghela nafas, duduk lagi dan membujuk Seungkwan agar mau makan. Tetapi Seungkwan tetap kukuh.

"ayo." Seungkwan menggeleng lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam Vernon.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Pulang sana!" tiba-tiba saja dia marah dan naik ke lantai atas. Vernon terkejut hanya bisa diam menatap Seungkwan yang mencak-mencak. Brak! Suara pintu di banting membuat Vernon semakin terkejut. Vernon menghela nafas, "ah sudahlah." Gumamnya.

. . .

Paginya, seperti biasa, mereka berdua datang sekolah bersama. Vernon membonceng Seungkwan dengan sepedanya. Tetapi hari ini Seungkwan mendadak tidak ingin di bonceng, ia ingin jalan kaki. "hansol," ucapnya membuat Vernon yang berjalan di sebelahnya menoleh. "aku gendutan ya?" tanya Seungkwan membuat Vernon menghentikan langkahnya dan diam seribu Bahasa. Ini pertanyaan paling menjebak! Sangat menjebak!

"e.." Vernon mengatup mulutnya lagi. kalau dia jawab tidak, Seungkwan akan berusaha memastikan. Kalau dia jawab iya, perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi. "engga tau." Ucap Vernon mengambil jalan tengah bepura-pura tidak tau. Seungkwan menghela nafas mendahului Vernon dengan langkah besar-besar.

"heyy, kamu kenapa sih." Ucap Vernon mengejar Seungkwan dan menarik tangannya. Tetapi Seungkwan menepisnya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan tadi mereka sudah di depan gerbang sekolah. Lagi-lagi Vernon menganga. "orang itu benar-benar…." Gumam Vernon lagi.

. . .

Mingyu asik berkaca di cermin yang ada kelas. di sebelahnya Dokyeom dan scoups memperhatikan. Jarang-jarang Mingyu mau bercermin. "emang aku gelap banget ya?" tanyanya entah pada Dokyeom atau scoups. Dokyeom dan scoups saling menatap lalu Dokyeom menjawab, "kau hanya kecoklatan saja,"

"tetapi kenapa Seungkwan selalu menyebutku gelap." Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah heran. "sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kata-kata Seungkwan?" tanya scoups membuat Mingyu sadar. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah peduli dengan kata-kata Seungkwan terutama kata-kata umpatan atau hinaan.

"jangan bilang… kau suka padanya?" tembak Dokyeom membuat Mingyu membulatkan matanya. "t-tidak! yak! Lagi pula dia sudah punya pacarkan? Si bule itu. dan kau tau siapa yang ku suka selama ini." ucap Mingyu kemudian mengerling Wonwoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas mereka. Sementara wonwoo hanya menatap jijik ke arahnya dan cepat-cepat berlalu.

"walaupun dia jijik padamu? AHAHAHAHA." Dokyeom tertawa puas menunjuk wajah Mingyu, Mingyu sibuk memukulnya dengan sayang scoups ikut tertawa. Tawa puas kedua temannya itu embuat Mingyu yang stress semakin stress. Masuklah Seungkwan dengan wajah di tekuk menarik perhatian Mingyu. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, entah kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba merinding karena tatapan Seungkwan di pagi yang cerah ini begitu menusuk.

Baru saja Mingyu membuka mulut, Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya membentuk isyarat berhenti. "aku tidak ingin bicara padamu hari ini." ucap Seungkwan berlalu dan duduk di kursinya. Tawa menyebalkan Dokyeom berhenti. Berganti dengan tatapan heran. "orang itu kenapa?" tanya Dokyeom. Mingyu menggidik bahu. "anehnya kumat." Sahutnya.

. . .

Beberapa hari ini Seungkwan mulai berubah. Ia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya terutama pada Mingyu. Biasanya Mingyu melempar candaan padanya dia akan tertawa walaupun mereka harus berkelahi pada akhirnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sedikitpun tertawa pada candaan Mingyu yang menurut Mingyu sudah cukup lucu untuk di tertawakan.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Seungkwan selalu membawa bekal. Biasanya ia memakan apa saja yang di jual di kantin sekolah. Di tambah bekal yang di bawanya di dominasi oleh sayuran. Sejenis menu diet begitu. Vernon yang ada di hadapannya saat makan siang menatap Seungkwan. ia tau makanan yang di makan Seungkwan itu bukan kesukaan kekasihnya. Dan kekasihnya itu memaksakan diri memakan makanan yang tidak di sukainya demi berdiet. Vernon akhirnya menghela nafas, dengan gerakan singkat ia menukar nasi goreng kimchinya dengan kotak bekal Seungkwan.

"hansol!" Seungkwan berseru. Vernon hanya bisa mendecak dan menggelengkan kepala. "aku tidak suka melihatmu berdiet seperti itu, jangan memaksakan diri, Boo." Seungkwan malah merengut dan mendorong piring yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi milik Vernon.

"aku kenyang," ucap Seungkwan memejamkan matanya. Vernon menggeleng lagi.

"tidak, kau harus makan." Ucap Vernon menyendok nasi gorengnya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Seungkwan.

"aku bilang aku kenyang." Seungkwan berdiri tanpa sadar membanting sumpitnya ke meja. semua mata yang berada di sekitar Vernon dan Seungkwan terkejut setelah mendengar gebrakan Seungkwan. Dengan langkah besar ia meninggalkan kantin itu. Vernon lagi-lagi di buatnya speechless.

Mingyu dari kejauhan melihat kejadian itu. ia mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung. "bukannya itu Seungkwan?" tanya scoups menunjuk Seungkwan yang berjalan melewati pintu kantin. "dia temperamental sekali akhir-akhir ini," komentar Dokyeom yang ternyata memperhatikan Seungkwan beberapa hari ini.

"mungkin dia PMS?" celetuk scoups membuat Dokyeom menatapnya heran lalu beberapa detik kemudian tawa kedua orang itu pecah. Hanya mereka berdua yang tertawa sementara Mingyu melamun menatap pintu kantin yang terbuka lebar. Sejak masuk ke kantin ia memang melihat Seungkwan duduk berhadapan dengan pacar bulenya. Entah kenapa ia terus memperhatikan Seungkwan. ia penasaran kenapa Seungkwan berubah. Beberapa teori muncul di kepalanya. Yang pertama, Seungkwan sedang ada masalah keluarga dan itu membuat pikiran dan perasaannya kacau. Kedua, hubungan Seungkwan dan Vernon merenggang sampai mereka berkelahi di tengah keramaian-kantin-. Ketiga, Seungkwan marah karena… dirinya?

Mingyu merenungkan teorinya yang terakhir. Satu-satunya teori yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan terus menatap langi-langit kamarnya. Seungkwan marah padanya dan itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya selama hampir tiga tahun pertemanan mereka. Mingyu mencoba memikirkan apa kesalahannya sampai membuat Seungkwan yang periang itu sampai marah. Apakah karena mereka di hukum waktu itu? tidak mungkin kan.. itu juga salah Seungkwan.

Mingyu membalik tubuhnya ke kiri lalu kekanan mencoba merubah posisi agar bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Bayangan Seungkwan muncul setiap ia memejamkan mata. Bahkan sampai bayangan saat pertama kali masuk SMA. kalau di pikirkan lagi, ia tidak akan sejenaka ini kalau bukan karena Seungkwan, baru di SMA ini Mingyu mau berintreaksi dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh dengan teman-temannya. Ia teringat saat Seungkwan yang menjadi orang pertama menghampirinya. Anak laki-laki berwajah manis dan berpipi tembem dengan wajah merona menghampiri mejanya. "hey, mau ke kantin bersama?" ajak Seungkwan yang waktu itu belum mengecat rambutnya. Lalu beralih ke ingatannya bercanda-canda dengan Seungkwan. mencubit-cubit pipi Seungkwan, Seungkwan yang mengomel karena Mingyu tidak mengerjakan pr, Seungkwan yang panik kalau ada jerawat di wajahnya, Seungkwan yang manis, dan Seungkwan yang.. Tanpa sadar Mingyu tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Sejurus kemudian Mingyu kembali membuka matanya dengan lebar. Jantungnya berdegup saat ia menaruh tangan di dada sebelah kirinya. "ini tidak baik." Gumamnya langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Mingyu meneguk segelas penuh air mineral. Pikirannya tidak jernih lagi. tidak mungkin ia menyukai Seungkwan. Seungkwan sudah punya kekasih.

Mingyu menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata lagi mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. "benar, aku harus menanyakannya langsung padanya apa dia marah padaku atau tidak." gumam Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya sendiri.

. . .

Besoknya Mingyu bangun kesiangan dan bergegas berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Mingyu masuk kekelas tepat lima detik sebelum bel. Mingyu bernafas lega, lima detik itu benar-benar nyaris. Seperti biasa, Mingyu langsung mendudukan diri di mejanya. Di pandanginya sekitar kelas. ada yang berbeda. Bangku di sebelahnya kosong. Tidak ada Seungkwan di sana. Mingyu mengerenyitkan kening bingung. tidak biasanya anak itu tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi.. _mungkin ia hanya terlambat._ Pikir Mingyu.

Dari kejauhan, Mingyu melihat Dokyeom berdiri di pintu sedang berbicara dengan orang yang tidak asing. Dokyeom berbicara dengan si bule kekasih Seungkwan. di lihatnya Dokyeom sedang memegang sepucuk surat. Tebak Mingyu, itu adalah surat izin milik Seungkwan. sepertinya dia tidak masuk hari ini. apa dia sakit? Atau urusan keluarga? Mingyu menggeleng. Kenapa dia jadi mengkhawatirkan Seungkwan?

"Seungkwan sakit." Ucap Dokyeom singkat sambil menunjukkan surat izin milik Seungkwan pada Mingyu.

Tapi kekhawatiran Mingyu tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Sampai jam pelajaran terakhir Mingyu benar-benar konsentrasinya buyar. Bahkan sampai bel pulang pun Mingyu masih melamun. Dokyeom menepuk pundak Mingyu membuyarkan lamunannya. "kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Dokyeom yang merasakan gelagat aneh Mingyu hari ini. Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Tepat pada saat Mingyu melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela, ia melihat sosok Vernon lewat. Seketika ia berlari keluar kelas dan mengejar Vernon.

Beberapa kali ia berteriak memanggil Vernon yang sedang memanggil headphone. Mingyu bodoh. Tapi akhirnya Vernon berhasil menoleh karena pundaknya di tepuk Mingyu. Vernon terjengkit mundur selangkah. Ia terkejut melihat Mingyu dengan wajah tegang. Cukup mengerikan.

"kau Vernon kan?" Vernon mengangguk.

"kekasih Seungkwan?" Vernon mengangguk lagi.

"ada apa?" tanya Vernon.

"kenapa Seungkwan tidak masuk sekolah?"

"dia sakit,"

"kenapa dia bisa sakit?"

"kenapa kau terlalu banyak bertanya?" Vernon mengerjipkan matanya. Ada kilatan tidak suka di mata Vernon saat menatap Mingyu. Dia tau orang ini adalah temannya Seungkwan, jujur saja Vernon tidak suka orang ini dekat-dekat dengan Seungkwan. Mingyu akhirnya terdiam. Ia akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Vernon. "maaf, aku hanya.."

"ini pasti gara-gara kau, kau kan yang bernama Mingyu?" perkataan Mingyu terpotong oleh kata-kata Vernon. Mingyu menegapkan badannya, "benar, aku Mingyu, apa maksudmu 'gara-gara kau'?"

"ya, gara-gara kau suka menyebutnya gendut, ia jadi diet berlebihan." Wajah Mingyu mulai memucat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seungkwan sudah pasti bercerita pada Vernon kalau ya.. memang sih Mingyu sering memanggil Seungkwan dengan kata-kata 'gendut' 'babi' 'rakus' tapi sungguh ia tidak menyangka Seungkwan akan seserius ini, Mingyu hanya bercanda.

"aku menemukannya pingsan di rumahnya, dokter bilang tubuhnya melemah karena diet berlebihan itu." setelah berkata seperti itu, Vernon membalik badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu di koridor kelas yang sudah sepi itu. Mingyu seharusnya marah. Vernon itu adik kelasnya dan kata-kata Vernon tadi sudah masuk kategori kurang ajar tapi Mingyu malah berdiri mematung di sana. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Seungkwan yang terbaring lemah. Wajah Seungkwan yang meringis sakit membuat hatinya sedikit tergores dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia harus minta maaf secara langsung pada Seungkwan.

. . .

Setelah sempat pulang dan berganti baju, Mingyu akhirnya tiba di depan rumah bergaya modern itu. belum sempat ia memencet bel, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajahnya mirip dengan Seungkwan membuka pintu. Wanita itu terkejut melihat Mingyu. Karena memang selama hampir tiga tahun ia berteman dengan Seungkwan, ia tidak pernah sekali pun ke rumah Seungkwan. wajar saja wanita itu terkejut karena tidak pernah melihat Mingyu sebelumnya.

"tante.. saya temannya Seungkwan." ucap Mingyu mencoba tersenyum. baru wanita itu tersenyum dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "oh.. teman sekelas?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"kamu pasti Mingyu?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Mingyu mengangguk lagi. "ayo, masuk." Wanita yang ternyata ibunya Seungkwan itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk masuk.

"dia lagi sakit di kamar, gak bisa bangun, kamu langsung aja ke kamarnya. Naik ke atas, pintu kamarnya di sebelah kanan." Ucap ibunya menunjuk tangga yang lurus dari pintu masuk. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. "terima kasih, tante." Ucap Mingyu di senyumi oleh ibu Seungkwan.

Dengan perasaan berdebar, kaki Mingyu menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak. Sesampainya di lantai dua, ia langsung mengenali yang mana kamar Seungkwan. pintu yang penuh dengan berbagai macam poster juga stiker itu pasti kamar Seungkwan. Mingyu berdiri cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan keberanian mengetuk pintu kamar Seungkwan.

Mingyu mengetuk beberapa kali. "Hansol, kau kah itu?" tanya Seungkwan dari dalam kamar. Suaranya terdengar lemah. "i-ini aku, Mingyu." Sahut Mingyu. Diam. Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Seungkwan, kita harus bicara." Ucap Mingyu lagi. suara knop pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Seungkwan dengan wajah lesu, kantung mata, dan berpipi tirus. Seungkwan kehilangan beberapa bobot tubuhnya. Tapi bukan ini Seungkwan yang Mingyu kenal. "lihat, sekarang aku sudah kurus kan?" tanya Seungkwan membuat Mingyu menarik nafas.

"aku hanya bercanda sungguh, aku tidak pernah serius memanggilmu gendut." Ucap Mingyu meminta maaf. Tapi Seungkwan malah terkekeh. "tidak gyu, ini bukan salahmu, memang banyak orang yang menyebutku gendut tidak hanya kau." Mingyu menggeleng, di cengkramnya pundak Seungkwan.

"tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini, ini tidak baik." Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu. "kau tidak berhak mengaturku, gyu." Ucap Seungkwan. Mingyu tetap menggeleng,

"a-aku.. aku lebih suka melihatmu gendut!" Ucap Mingyu tanpa sadar berseru. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Sementara Seungkwan tercengo. "kau jelek kalau berpipi tirus, kau jelek saat tubuhmu tidak berisi lagi, dan.. kau jelek saat sakit seperti ini, sangat jelek.." entah itu ejekan atau pujian Seungkwan tidak tau. Vernon pernah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa Mingyu yang mengatakannya terasa berbeda. Seungkwan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. di tambah Mingyu menarik tubuhnya ke pelukan. Dibenamkannya kepala Seungkwan di pundaknya.

"berhentilah berdiet, aku merindukan Seungkwan yang dulu." Ucap Mingyu setengah berbisik. Seungkwan memejamkan matanya. Pelukan Mingyu terasa nyaman, tapi ini salah. Ini melebihi batas pertemanan yang seharusnya. Tapi Seungkwan terlalu lemah untuk melepas pelukannya.

"aku merindukanmu, walaupun aku suka mengejekmu , tapi sebenarnya aku sayang padamu." Lanjut Mingyu mengusap punggung Seungkwan mengeratkan pelukannya. Seungkwan hanya diam.

"tapi ini salah," bisik Seungkwan.

"aku tau.." sahut Mingyu.

"maafkan aku." Lanjut Seungkwan. Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap Seungkwan nanar. "aku akan menunggu.." Seungkwan tidak begitu paham masuk perkataan Mingyu, yang pasti ia tau kalau kata 'sayang' Mingyu tadi bukan sebagai sahabat. Seungkwan mundur perlahan masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Patah hati? mungkin. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya Mingyu patah hati. sudah di katakannya, ia akan menunggu.

Mingyu menghela nafas lalu berbalik. Mingyu langsung mundur selangkah. Ia terkejut melihat Vernon dengan aura membunuh juga tangan terkepal sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Mingyu terbata-bata.

"ikut aku." Ucap Vernon dengan suara rendah dan mengancam. Mingyu hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

. . .

Dua hari kemudian Seungkwan sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. "hai!" sapanya riang begitu melihat wajah Mingyu ia berhenti dan terkejut. Ada beberapa luka lebam di wajah Mingyu. "eh? Kau kenapa? Berkelahi?" tanya Seungkwan mendudukan diri di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan Mingyu.

"berkelahi? Ah tidak, aku hanya terpeleset dan tertabrak." Ucap Mingyu.

"benarkah?" Seungkwan mengerenyitkan keningnya tidak percaya menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk meyakinkan Seungkwan. sudah dua hari ia tidak melihat wajah manis dan menggemaskan itu, di ulurkannya tangannya mencubit pipi Seungkwan. "welcome back, ndut." Ucapnya membuat Seungkwan menggerang tidak suka menepis tangannya. Sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Mentertawa kan apa? Hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

. . .

END

. . .

 **Next :**

 **Dino-ya, Whose Baby Are You?**

Dino x Jeonghan

Crack! Jeongcheol

 _Jeonghan dan Dino memiliki perbedaan usia 10 tahun. Jeonghan sudah menganggap Dino sebagai adiknya sendiri, tapi bagaimana kalau Dino memiliki perasaan lebih dari kakak pada Jeonghan?_

 **_Lady ChulHee_**


	13. Dino-ya, Whose Baby Are You? -Dinhan

**Dino-ya, Whose Baby Are You?**

DinHan

Ft JeongCheol.

. . .

" _Dino-ya, nugu aegi?~" seru Jeonghan yang berumur 18 tahun dengan seragam SMA, rambut pirang panjang, dan masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tinggal di sana , hanya saja tiap hari ia datang ke panti asuhan yang sudah membesarkan dan menyekolahkannya ini untuk membantu para pengurus di sana. Sanking seringnya ia membantu di sana, ia menjadi dekat dengan anak-anak panti, terutama anak laki-laki bergigi ompong, bermata sipit dan bertubuh cungkring yang sedang berlari-lari menuju Jeonghan lalu memeluk Jeonghan dan berseru, "Jeonghan Hyung aegi!" tingkahnya seperti anak berumur lima tahun padahal tahun ini ia sudah berusia 8 tahun._

 _Jeonghan tersenyum senang. "anak pintar," puji Jeonghan mengusap kepalanya sayang. Namanya Lee Chan tetapi entah kenapa ia ingin di panggil Dino, tapi walaupun begitu Jeonghan tetap memanggilnya chan walaupun terkadang juga memanggilnya Dino. "chan sudah makan?" tanya Jeonghan pada Dino._

 _Dino kecil menggeleng dan menyengir memamerkan deretan gigi ompongnya. "maunya di suapin sama Hyung," ucap Dino bermanja-manja pada Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan gemas. "arraseo, Hyung yang suapin ya?" Dino sontak saja berseru kegirangan. Ia baru mengenal anak itu selama beberapa bulan. Ia dikirim kesini karena ia sebatang kara. Tidak punya sanak saudara. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada._

 _Jeonghan ingat sekali waktu Dino baru sampai di panti asuhan ini. keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Bajunya lusuh, banyak luka lebam di tubuhnya. Ia korban kekerasan oleh ayahnya sebelum ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan gantung diri. Sejak saat itu hati Jeonghan tergerak untuk ikut merawat chan._

 _Ia menyangi Dino seperti ia menyangi adiknya sendiri. dan ia berjanji akan terus merawat Dino._

. . .

Waktu sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun lamanya. Jeonghan sudah bekerja menjadi komikus seperti yang di impikannya. Setidaknya pekerjaan itu cukup membiayai hidupnya berdua dengan Dino. Menginjak SMA tahun lalu, Dino kini tinggal dengan Jeonghan. Ia bersekolah di sekolah Jeonghan dulu. Walaupun hanya tinggal di flat kecil, setidaknya mereka berdua hidup dengan damai.

"Hyung, aku pulang." Ucap Dino yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Mendengar suara itu, Jeonghan langsung memutar kursinya. "Dino-ya, nugu aegi?" tanyanya dengan nada khas seperti yang dulu sering di lakukannya. Tapi kini Dinonya sudah besar, bukan Dino sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang masih suka bermanja-manja dengannya.

"ah Hyung geumanhae, aku sudah besar!" Dino mendecak sambil melepas dasi sekolahnya juga menaruh tasnya. Jeonghan cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "ayolah, sekali saja, aku ingin dengar!" rengek Jeonghan. Tetapi Dino rupanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"hiks.. hiks.. chan tidak sayang Hyung lagi, kalau begitu, Hyung pergi saja .. hiks.." senjata andalan Jeonghan kalau Dino menolak permintaannya. Jeonghan akan pura-pura menangis sesegukkan dengan mengusap matanya persis seperti ibu-ibu yang pura-pura sedih ketika anaknya hendak pergi atau tidak menuruti permintaannya. Tetapi rupanya sudah tidak mempan karena Dino hanya meliriknya dengan wajah datar. "aktingmu buruk Hyung." Komentar Dino. Jeonghan langsung menegakkan badannya, wajahnya semakin kesal. Ia membalikkan kursinya lagi menghadap layar monitor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dino akhirnya menghela nafas. Hyung cantiknya itu sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja. Dino akhirnya beranjak ke dapur karena sejak tadi perutnya merengek minta di isi. Ia membuka tudung yang ada di meja dapur. Kosong. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jeonghan. "Hyung," panggilnya, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari Jeonghan.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Dino namun lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. Hanya dengung suara CPU Jeonghan yang sudah hampir ketinggalan jaman. Dino hanya menelan ludah dan menaruh tudung itu lagi. "Jeonghan Hyung aegi~~" jawabnya dengan setengah niat tetapi dengan nada manja. Membuat Jeonghan memtar lagi kursinya dan menatap senang ke arah Dino.

"ayo kita makan!" ucap Jeonghan tersenyum lebar. Di dalam hati Dino mendumel. _Hyung yang satu ini benar-benar.._

. . .

Minggu siang, Dino sendirian di flat kecil mereka. Dengan hanya menggenggam remote tv dan sebungkuk poca chips di pangkuannya sambil menonton acara yang random. Begitulah hari minggu seorang lee chan. Biasanya ia akan bermalas-malasan dengan Jeonghan si raja malas. Tetapi hari ini Jeonghan terlihat berbeda. Jeonghan bahkan pagi-pagi sudah berdandan rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

 _Mungkin dia ada rapat dengan editor._ Pikir Dino tidak mau mengambil pusing. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara knop pintu yang menandakan Jeonghan sudah datang. Dino menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Betapa terkejutnya yang ia temui malah, lagi-lagi berambut rapi dengan mantel hitam tebal. Tanpa mantel hitam tebalnya itu saja Dino sudah bisa menebak betapa kekarnya tubuh laki-laki itu. tanpa sadar Dino mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat laki-laki yang kini melambaikan tangannya pada Dino.

"hai," sapanya seakan ia begitu kenal dengan Dino. Padahal Dino saja tidak tau siapa dia. Lalu di belakangnya Jeonghan menyusul dengan membawa sebuah tas jinjing-kalau laki-laki tadi ia membawa koper- dan wajahnya sebagian tertutup poni panjangnya. Setelah menaruh tas jinjing di pojok ruangan, Jeonghan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" tanya Dino menunjuk laki-laki yang tadi sapaannya tidak di hiraukan Dino. Jeonghan langsung saja tersenyum lebar. "aku belum cerita padamu? Ah kurasa belum, kenalkan ini Choi Seungcheol, kekasihku, dia baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya." Ucap Jeonghan mengenalkan laki-laki berpaha tebal itu membuat Dino membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Kekasih?" ulang Dino dengan sedikit histeris. Ya, mungkin tidak sedikit tapi agak banyak sampai Jeonghan dan juga seungcheol tercengang. "i-iya.. begitulah, hehe.." sahut Jeonghan malah mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan laki-laki itu. tubuh Dino merosot. Ia bukan terkejut karena Jeonghan memiliki kekasih yang juga laki-laki. Melainkan ia terkejut kenapa Jeonghan tidak pernah cerita kalau ia punya kekasih. Dino mendadak merasa sangat kesal dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

Selama ini Jeonghan adalah sosok yang di idolakannya. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengidamkan istri seperti Jeonghan. Bukan 'seperti' tetapi ia ingin Jeonghan. Benar, ia menyukai Jeonghan dari apapun di dunia ini. ia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan Jeonghan. Walaupun Jeonghan itu cerewet , pelupa, pemalas, kadang jahil , dan juga menyebalkan tetapi Dino tetap menyukainya.

Sekarang mengetahui fakta bahwa Jeonghan sudah memiliki kekasih, Dino jadi patah hati. ia siap menangis kapan saja sekarang. Dino langsung berdiri. "aku mau membeli cemilan!" tegasnya dengan alasan yang gak banget. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk untuk mengizinkan. Dino sudah besar dan ia laki-laki apa yang harus di khawatirkannya. "hati-hati ya." Ucap Jeonghan. Hanya itu, dan Dino semakin kesal. Lalu menangis.

. . .

Kabar baiknya : Jeonghan menjadi rajin.

Kabar buruknya : orang itu-Seungcheol- tinggal disini dengan mereka.

Kabar parahnya : MEREKA AKAN MENIKAH TIGA BULAN LAGI.

Itulah tiga jenis kabar berita yang Dino dapatkan selama satu bulan ini. satu bulan juga ia tinggal satu atap dengan seungcheol, satu bulan itu juga ia tidak pernah menganggap seungcheol sebagai 'Hyung' seperti yang Jeonghan minta. Dino masih marah, bahkan semakin marah setelah mendengar berita yang parah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jeonghan secepat mungkin. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Akhirnya Dino memiliki sebuah ide, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengirim pesan pada Jeonghan.

Contact : Jeonghani Hyung 3

 _Hyung, kartu transportasiku hilangnya, bisa menjemputku di sekolah hari ini tidak?_

Send.

Deliv.

Read.

Pesan baru.

 _Naik taxi saja._

Begitu balasan Jeonghan membuat Dino hampir berguling-guling lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi sebelum melakukan itu, ia lebih dulu membalas pesan Jeonghan.

 _Aku lupa bawa uang TT TT._

Send.

Deliv.

Read.

Tetapi tidak ada pesan baru dalam waktu yang lama. Karena masih jam istirahat, jadi Dino masih setia memplototi handphonenya di tangan untuk menunggu pesan balasan dari Jeonghan.

 _Baiklah, akan ku jemput._

Begitu notifikasi yang masuk ke handphone Dino membuatnya hampir melompat kegirangan tidak jadi menangis tersedu-sedu juga berguling-guling. Sekarang ia akan melanjutkan belajar dengan hati yang riang tapi juga ia harus menyiapkan kata-kata untuk di utarakannya pada Jeonghan nantinya.

. . .

Bel pulang yang sejak tadi di tunggu oleh Dino-yang beberapa kali melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas papan tulis- akhirnya berdering. Langsung saja para siswa berseragam itu membereskan barang-barang bersiap untuk pulang. Dino menyiapkan barangnya lebih cepat dari teman-temannya. Ia terlalu bersemangat sampai teman-teman yang biasanya menjadi teman menunggu di halte bus hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Dino yang sudah berlari ke luar kelas.

Seperti yang di harapkannya, mobil berukuran sedan mini milik Jeonghan sudah terparkir di depan sekolah. Dino langsung berlari menembus siswa siswi yang baru saja membubarkan diri itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Jeonghan tengah asik merapikan rambutnya dengan cermin di tangan sampai ia terkejut mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan agak keras-karena Dino terlalu bersemangat-. Jeonghan jadi meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sementara yang di tatap hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas. Jeonghan menggeleng sebentar lalu menstarter mobilnya.

"kenapa wajahmu secerah itu? apa hari ini kau tidak di beri tugas? Atau kau berhasil bolos dari tugas piket?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengeluarkan mobilnya dari barisan parkir yang memanjang sepanjang trotoar di depan sekolah. Dino menggeleng, ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap Jeonghan. "tidak ada apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah bolos dari tugas piket." Sahut Dino. Jeonghan menjentikan jarinya,

"aku sering, cobalah sekali-kali, karena itu menyenangkan." Ucapnya malah mengajari Dino hal yang tidak baik.

"apanya yang menyenangkan?" tanya Dino malah penasaran.

"kau bisa pulang tepat waktu dan itu artinya kau bisa bersantai lebih cepat juga lebih lama. Apalagi kalau kau tidak memiliki tugas, benar-benar masa yang indah, kau harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik." Jelas Jeonghan lengkap dengan mimik khasnya. Nada bicaranya sudah seperti orang tua yang menasihati anaknya tapi nasihat yang di beri Jeonghan bukanlah nasihat yang baik. Dino hampir terlena dan hampir melupakan maksud juga tujuannya memaksa Jeonghan untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Beberapa kali Dino mencoba mengatur nafas. Di kepalanya sudah di persiapkannya dengan matang kata-kata yang hanya tinggal di ujung bibir, siap di sampaikannya pada Jeonghan. "Hyung," panggilnya pada Jeonghan membuat yang di panggil menoleh sebentar lalu menatap lurus lagi ke jalanan karena ia sedang menyetir.

"iya?" sahut Jeonghan. Dino mengambil jeda, Jeonghan masih menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Dino. "Hyung, ku mohon jangan menikah dengan seungcheol."

Jeonghan menautkan alisnya. Ia bingung kenapa Dino tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. "memangnya kenapa? Kau melihatnya berselingkuh lagi? atau kau melihatnya keluar masuk klub malam lagi?"

"Hyung apa maksudmu dengan 'lagi'? dia pernah berselingkuh dari mu?!" Jeonghan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengusap philtrumnya lalu pura-pura tidak mendengar seruan Dino membuat Dino mendecak dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "sudahlah itu sudah jadi masa lalu, kecuali dia melakukannya lagi, aku akan menghabisi 'burung'nya." Ucap Jeonghan masih fokus kejalanan.

"tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"lalu apa?"

"pokoknya aku tidak setuju kalau Hyung menikah dengan seungcheol, karena aku.." perkataan Dino terpotong lagi.

"karena kau?" ulang Jeonghan. Dino berusaha keras menyuarakannya tapi tetap saja kata-kata yang hendak di keluarkannya menyangkut di tenggorokan. "karena aku sayang padamu Hyung!" ucap Dino akhirnya dengan berseru. Jeonghan terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa lepas setelahnya. Tangannya sebelah terulur untuk menepuk kepala Dino seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sejak Dino kecil.

"aku juga menyangimu." Ucap Jeonghan yang rupanya tidak menangkap maksud 'sayang' Dino dan itu membuat Dino kesal.

"bukan Hyung, aku sayang padamu, bukan sayang sebagai Hyung dan dongsaeng! Aku ingin kau menikah denganku bukan seungcheol!" protes Dino menepis tangan Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan terkejut karena harus menginjak rem secara mendadak. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di belakang garis zebra cross. Lampu lalu lintas sedang merah, itulah alasan Jeonghan menginjak rem tadi.

Tapi tetap saja ia shock. Dari yang tertawa lepas sampai ke ekspresi cengo. Sementara Dino wajahnya sudah merah semerah kepiting rebus. Tanpa sadar ia sudah melamar Jeonghan secara langsung. Dan ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Jeonghan hanya bisa menatap Dino dengan ekspresi shocknya. Semoga tadi ia tidak salah dengar.

. . .

Tapi Jeonghan tidak salah dengar, Dino benar-benar menyukainya. Ia tidak menyangka dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. ia tidak mau menyakiti Dino tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menerima Dino. Rasa sayang Jeonghan kepada Dino sudah terlalu besar sebagai kakak. Setelah percakapan dan penjelasan panjang lebar malam itu, Dino akhirnya mengerti, ia tau pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

Dino akhirnya mengalah. sebelum mereka resmi menikah, Dino harus mencari tempat tinggal lain. ia tidak mau hidup dengan mellihat orang yang di cintainya mencintai orang lain setiap hari. Ia masih mau melanjutkan hidup. Malam di mana ia sedang membereskan barangnya, Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar Dino.

"masuk," Jeonghan langsung membuka knop pintu, menyembulkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Dino yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "aku boleh masuk?" tanya Jeonghan melangkah masuk.

"tanpa bertanya pun kau sudah melangkahkan kakimu masuk, Hyung." Ucap Dino meminggirkan dus-dus yang berisi barangnya agar Jeonghan bisa duduk di tengah ruangan yang kecil itu. ia duduk di samping Dino yang tengah merapikan buku-buku sekolahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam dus. Jeonghan memperhatikan Dino. Ada rasa tidak rela kalau Dino harus berpisah jauh dengannya lagi. seperti perasaan seorang ibu yang sedih karena di tinggal anaknya pergi merantau. Oke, Jeonghan berlebihan, tapi kira-kira seperti itu lah perasaannya saat ini.

"apa kau.. benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Jeonghan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Dino. Dino membalasnya dengan senyuman tanpa arti. "ya, aku harus Hyung." ucap Dino.

"karena sejak lahir aku memang di takdirkan untuk hidup sendiri." lanjut Dino membuat hati Jeonghan tergores. Ia menatap sedih punggung yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dino beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, ia menoleh pada Jeonghan. "tenang saja, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu." Ucap Dino lagi.

Jeonghan akhirnya tersenyum. "Dino-ya," panggilnya lagi membuat Dino menghentikan langkahnya. "ne?"

"Nugu aegi?" Dino terkekeh, secepatnya ia menjawab,

"Jeonghan Hyung aegi~." Jawab Dino dengan aegyonya yang membuat Jeonghan gemas. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia melakukan itu, karena setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

. . .

 **END**

. . .

Please tinggalkan jejak berupa fav atau review ya readerdeul~~~

* * *

Next:

 **Back Off, Hosh!**

SoonHoon Couple.

 _Woozi adalah makhluk tercute dan termenggemaskan yang pernah Hoshi temui. Hoshi bertekad ingin mendapatkannya. Tapi masalahnya Woozi ini tsundere akut, Duh!_


	14. Back Off, Hosh! -SoonHoon

_Back off , Hosh!_

 _SoonHoon_

 _SoonyoungxJihoon_

 _Tsundere!Jihoon_

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah di suatu tempat di mana berkumpulnya para kaum muda yang haus akan ilmu. Sekolah, mereka menyebutnya begitu. Tetapi, bagi sebagian siswa yang baru bisa merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, tempat yang di sebut sekolah itu menjadi tempat ajang pencarian cinta sejati. Walaupun mereka masih belum mengerti bagaimana cinta sejati itu.

Contohnya, di Sekolah Menengah Atas khusus pria yang letaknya di bagian timur kota seoul ini. Karena sekolahnya homogen, penghuninya juga kebanyakan homo, ups, maksudku, penyuka sesama jenis.

Cinta sesama jenis tidak heran terjadi disini. Banyak yang masing-masing menyatakan cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ada yang saling mencintai, ada juga yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yang saling mencintai tentunya berjalan bahagia, yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ada yang menyerah pasrah tapi ada juga yang pantangnya menyerah.

Contohnya, Kwon Soonyoung, tinggi hampir 180, sipit, kulit putih, gak pintar tapi juga gak idiot, dan "Jihoon sayang!" menyukai Lee Jihoon. Ia terus-terusan mendekati Jihoon padahal ia tahu kalau Jihoon terang-terangan membencinya.

Lee Jihoon, tinggi lewat sedikit dari 160, sipit(juga), kulit putih(juga), luar biasa jenius, dan "Back Off, Hosh!" membenci Kwon Soonyoung. Tangan mungilnya sukses menjauhkan tubuh soonyong untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung akan pergi dari hadapannya. Jihoon pagi-pagi sudah mengerutkan kening itu karena ia pagi-pagi sudah di ganggu oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin di lihatnya saat ini, saat nanti, kapan pun itu pokoknya. "Pergi." Ucap Jihoon dingin.

"tidak akan." Sahut Soonyoung dengan nada menyebalkan. Jihoon mendengus kemudian matanya jatuh ke kedua tangan Soonyoung yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Soonyoung terlihat berharap Jihoon akan menebak apa yang di bawanya lalu ia sembunyikan di sana.

Sonnyoung menunggu Jihoon menanyakan apa yang ada di balik badannya itu, tapi Jihoon malah berbalik, dan membuat Soonyoung cemberut saja. "hey.. tunggu." Ucap Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu berbalik lagi. "apa lagi sih."

"bad day ya?"

"tiap hari, selama kamu masih muncul di hadapanku."

"ahahahahaha kamu lucu deh kalau galak."

Memerah, spontan pipi Jihoon memerah dan itu membuat Soonyoung gemas! Jihoon pura-pura batuk dengan keras sambil melihat ke arah lain lalu ia kembali bertanya, "ada urusan apa denganku? Cepat, aku sibuk."

"ah iya." Sahut Soonyoung lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang di pegangnya sejak tadi. Sebuket bunga mawar segar berwarna pink. Senada dengan warna rambut baru Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut melihatnya. Ia takjub karena bunga itu sangat cantik. "selamat ulang tahun, saljuku." Ucap Soonyoung dan mengingatkan Jihoon bahwa bulan ini adalah november dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

Jihoon mencoba menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "kau buang-buang uang." Ia tetap mencemooh Soonyoung walaupun ia merasa senang sekaligus tersanjung dan ia tetap menerima buket bunga mawar itu kemudian berbalik tanpa mengatakan terima kasih. Soonyoung terkekeh melihat Jihoon yang berbalik begitu saja. Ia tahu Jihoonnya pasti sangat menyukai mawar itu dan ia senang kalau Jihoon suka.

"sama-sama." Gumamnya sendiri melambaikan tangan menatap punggung Jihoon yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Walaupun Soonyoung hari itu sudah membuatnya tersanjung, tapi itu tidak membuat Jihoon luluh dan mau membukakan pintu untuk Soonyoung. Sayangnya, pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Dan Soonyoung masih setia berusaha mengetuknya. "Ujii!" serunya setiap ia berpapasan –secara sengaja- dengan Jihoon.

"ujii?" Jihoon mengerenyit mendengar Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan nama aneh.

"Uji, artinya Uri Jihoon _-Jihoonku_ -," Jihoon semakin menganga lalu mengacuhkan Soonyoung dan berjalan menuju kantin bersama kedua temannya. Kedua temannya, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan melirik Soonyoung yang mengikuti mereka.

"eh dia ngikutin kita tuh." Bisik Jeonghan. Jihoon pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Seperti tertangkap basah, Soonyoung hanya bisa cengar cengir. "sana pergi hush."

"aku kan bukan kucing."

"tapi mirip!" Jihoon mendengus dan berbalik lagi mengacuhkan Soonyoung yang kembali lagi mengiringinya sambil berceloteh yang tidak jelas. "jadi, kau mau makan siang apa hari ini? Ku dengar cafeteria sedang memasukan spageti sebagai menu baru blab la bla.." Ia sebenarnya malas meladeni laki-laki kurang waras satu ini.

Jihoon berhenti dan berbalik. Membuat Soonyoung juga menghentikan langkahnya plus bicaranya. "eee kenapa berhenti?" tanya Soonyoung bingung menatap Jihoon yang menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"kita akan makan siang bukan? Bersama kalian.. "

"siapa yang mengajakmu makan bersama?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada menyudutkan, Soonyoung langsung gelagapan. Ia melirik Seungkwan meminta pertolongan, karena sebenarnya Seungkwan yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama dan Seungkwan juga adalah orang di balik semua ini.

Sebagai sahabat Seungkwan yang menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk Jihoon. Ia mengenal dekat Soonyoung, dan menurutnya Soonyoung cukup baik untuk Jihoon makanya ia mencoba mendekatkan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Yang pasti tanpa ketahuan oleh Jihoon, kalau Jihoon tahu Jihoon bisa marah besar.

Seungkwan menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf x pada Soonyoung yang berarti Soonyoung tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Soonyoung semakin bingung, ia hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. "tidak ada sih.. tapi.. masa aku tidak boleh makan bersama kekasihku sendiri?" sahut Soonyoung cengengesan mulai merangkul Jihoon yang tentu saja langsung di hindari dengan sempurna sebelum tangan Soonyoung mendarat di bahu Jihoon.

"kita tidak pernah berkomitmen, kau dan aku hanya sebatas kenalan. Ke-na-lan! Apa kau mengerti?" ujar Jihoon menekan di setiap katanya. Soonyoung hanya bisa menatapnya pasrah.

"bagaimana kalau teman?" tawar Soonyoung.

"kenalan!"

"baik, kenalan!"

Jihoon menatap ganas Soonyoung dengan kepala terdongak karena Soonyoung lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tatapannya penuh kebencian. Walaupun menurut Jihoon itu sudah cukup menyeramkan untuk mengusir Soonyoung, bagi Soonyoung itu masih menggemaskan. Jihoon terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing yang baru bisa belajar menerkam mangsanya.

Ada rasa ingin mengelus kepala lalu mendusel-dusel pipi Jihoon. Tapi semua harus di tahannya. Sebisa mungkin. Sampai Jihoon mau menerima cintanya!

.

.

.

Bulan Februari akhirnya tiba. Bulan penuh cinta ini sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh Soonyoung. Sudah seminggu ini ia menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk membuat coklat valentine untuk Jihoon. Dari hampi lima puluh kali percobaan sampai dapur ibunya seperti kapal pecah barulah Soonyoung mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Ia tau dirinya tidak berbakat di dapur. Tetapi demi 'uji-nya' apapun akan di lakukannya. Ia bisa saja membeli coklat yang sudah jadi tetapi menurutnya coklat buatan sendiri akan membuat perasaannya tersampaikan. Sepenuh hati. Setulus jiwa. Soonyoung senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi kue buatannya. Disini ia merasa sebagai ukenya padahal jelas dia semenya. Rencananya, pulang sekolah nanti ia akan mendatangi Jihoon saat Jihoon tidak lagi di kelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Soonyoung akan mencegatnya saat Jihoon sudah selesai latihan band.

Waktu yang sudah di tunggunya dengan tidak sabar akhirnya tiba. Sejak bel pulang tadi ia sudah mengintip Jihoon pergi ke studio band membawa gitarnya. Sekarang, sudah jam dimana Jihoon seharusnya sudah selesai latihan band dan ini waktunya Soonyoung untuk bergerak.

Soonyoung sering memberi Jihoon hadiah, tapi ia tidak pernah segugup ini. Entah karena hari ini hari yang spesial atau karena hadiah yang akan di berikannya ini spesial. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu tapi ternyata pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Mungkin karena tertiup angin pintu itu memang sejak tadi tidak tertutup sehingga Soonyoung bisa mengintip orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Ternyata mereka masih bersiap, teman-teman Soonyoung masih ada di sana. Seungkwan dan Jeonghan masih duduk mengelilingi Jihoon yang duduk di balik drumset-nya. Mereka terdengar sedang membicarakan lelaki pujaan mereka masing-masing. "ey, Jeonghan hyung, apa yang Seungcheol sunbae berikan padamu hari ini? Eum?" tanya Seungkwan menoel lengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan memasang wajah angkuhnya, dengan sombongnya ia memamerkan gelang perak yang sangat cantik dengan ukiran inisial namanya YJH. Seungkwan dan Jihoon tampak terkesiap melihat gelang yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan Jeonghan. "aku membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang di peras Seungcheol untuk membeli gelang itu." Sahut Jihoon.

"ani, ia memeras keringatnya sendiri, sejak ia pacaran denganku ia tidak berani melakukan hal-hal nakal lagi kecuali saat berdua denganku." Jeonghan menepuk dadanya bangga.

"hal nakal? Hyung? Kalian sudah sejauh itu?" tanya Seungkwan terkejut. Jeonghan menggedikkan bahunya berpura-pura tidak tau. Jihoon hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng kepala sambil mendecak lidah. "kau sendiri, apa yang Hansol berikan padamu?"

"Hansol akan mengajakku kencan malam ini, mungkin ia akan memberikannya saat kencan nanti."

"kalau begitu kenapa kau masih disini bukannya pulang dan bersiap?" tanya Jeonghan membulatkan matanya menatap Seungkwan tidak percaya. "apa kencan.. sepenting itu?" sahut Jihoon di sela-sela ia memainkan drumsticknya.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Jihoon dengan tatapan tak percaya. "jelas saja penting! Aigoo kau ini!" sahut Jeonghan protes. Jihoon hanya memajukan bibirnya cermberut. Ia tidak terima Jeonghan membentaknya.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung hyung?" pancing Seungkwan membuat Jihoon menghentikan permainannya. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar nama Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung? Aa.. yang sedang mengejarmu itu kan?" tambah Jeonghan membuat kuping Jihoon memanas. "Jihoon hyung, kenapa kau suka mencuekinya padahal ia baik, periang, lucu, wajahnya juga tidak jelek." Ucap Seungkwan diangguki oleh Jeonghan.

"ya, benar, dia juga tidak pelit, itu terbukti saat ia memberimu buket mawar itu. Itu mawar asli kan satu kuntumnya bisa 8.000 won! Mawar pink lagi.."

"majja, Hansol saja tidak mau membelikanku itu.. katanya mawar tidak bisa ku makan, ia lebih baik mentraktirku samgyupsal daripada membeli mawar." Jeonghan langsung tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Seungkwan. "itu artinya ia sayang padamu, kau juga, apa kau tidak melihat tulusnya cinta yang Soonyoung berikan padamu?" serang Jeonghan pada Jihoon yang kini menghindari tatapan mereka dengan telinga memerah.

Dadanya berkecamuk. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia senang di beri hadiah oleh Soonyoung, ia tersenyum sendiri apabila mengingat Soonyoung, dan ia sebenarnya suka Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh itu. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana sih perasaan hyung yang sesungguhnya terhadap Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jihoon masih menunduk. Suasana di dalam studio itu mendadak tegang. Soonyoung yang sedang menguping pun dapat merasakannya. Dadanya juga mendadak berdegup kencang. Benar kata Seungkwan, selama ini ia selalu berusaha mendapatkan hati Jihoon tetapi bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Apakah ia berhasil? Ataukah sebaliknya? Soonyoung baru menyadarinya jika pendapat Jihoon di sini sangat menentukan nasib percintaannya.

"dia tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu. Dan aku sangat benci seorang penggangu." Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Jihoon mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa bibirnya selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya saat ini. Jeonghan maupun Seungkwan dua-duanya ternganga mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Dan saat itu juga, Soonyoung mendadak hatinya hancur. Dadanya sesak mendengar kata-kata Jihoon.

"usahaku selama ini sia-sia." Gumamnya memandangi kotak coklat di tangannya. Di lemparnya coklat itu ketempat sampah yang ada di depan studio. Kakinya pun melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, ia tidak mau mendengar lebih kata-kata yang dapat menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah perkataan Jihoon yang membuat Jeonghan dan Seungkwan terkejut tadi, Jeonghan langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Merasa puas berbincang-bincang mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Berbarengan mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, Seungkwan keluar paling akhir karena ia harus membersihkan sampah cemilannya tadi.

Saat Seungkwan hendak membuang sampah ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat seperti sampah. Sebuah kotak coklat. Berwarna pink dengan pita biru metalik dengan sepucuk surat tertempel di atasnya. Seungkwan pun memungutnya karena penasaran siapa yang cintanya di tolak sampai membuang hadiah secantik ini. Seungkwan membaca bagian depan surat. Tertulis,

 _Untuk : Uri Jihoonie 3_

Seungkwan langsung tersentak. "Hyung! Jihoon Hyung!" ia langsung berlari mengejar Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Sontak Jihoon dan Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Seungkwan yang tampak seperti menemukan harta karun.

"ini!" Seungkwan mengacungkan kotak tadi pada Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut, ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya tidak percaya. "untukku? Darimu?" tanyanya.

"untukmu hyung tapi bukan dariku." Sahut Seungkwan membuat Jeonghan menengok penasaran pada kotak coklat itu. Jihoon pun mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana adalah namanya dan ia mengenal tulisan itu, ia sering mendapat surat dan hadiah misterius, di sekolah ini hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan itu padanya, Kwon Soonyoung. "dari siapa?" tanya Jeonghan masih penasaran karena tidak ada nama pengirimnya di sana.

"dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Jihoon terlihat ikut panik. "di tempat sampah." Sahut Seungkwan menunjuk tempat sampah yang berada di depan studio mereka. Jihoon semakin panik. Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupinya. "woah, jangan-jangan Soonyoung, mungkin tadi dia datang dan mendengar perkataanmu Jihoon, lalu ia sakit hati dan membuang coklat itu." Jeonghan berspekulasi.

"omo." Seungkwan menutup mulut tidak percaya. "jangan-jangan sekarang dia mau bunuh diri!" tambahnya membuat Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah dan panik.

"eottoke.." gumam Jihoon. Jeonghan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Jihoon dan menatap sahabatnya serius. "kau harus mencarinya sekarang dan meminta maaf."

"tapi.."

"hyung, kalau dia bunuh diri kau yang akan di salahkan, karena ia pasti menulis namamu di surat bunuh dirinya." Ucap Seungkwan masih membahas soal bunuh diri.

"tidak ia tidak mungkin bunuh diri.." ucap Jihoon menggeleng kuat mencoba menghilangkan khayalan Soonyoung hendak melompat dari atap sekolah atau gantung diri di gudang. "mungkin ia tidak akan bunuh diri, tapi kau, akan menyesal seumur hidupmu Lee Jihoon." Ucap Jeonghan dengan yakin.

Jeonghan menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan galau. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. Benar kata Jeonghan, ia akan merasa menyesal kalau sekarang ia tidak mencari Soonyoung dan segera meminta maaf juga mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan.. aku.."

"kenapa kau masih terlihat ragu! Cepat pergi sana dan cari dia!" bentakkan Jeonghan terdengar seperti petir. Jihoon langsung menenggakkan punggungnya. Ia menatap yakin kotak coklat di tangannya.

"kalian pulanglah duluan," ucapnya mantap sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya untuk berlari mencari Soonyoung. "Semangat!" seru Jeonghan menggema di koridor. "semoga sukses!" sahut Seungkwan tidak kalah menggema. Seungkwan dan Jeonghan kemudian bertatapan. Keduanya melempar senyum bangga seperti berhasil menjalankan sebuah misi.

"high five?" Jeonghan mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan terkekeh dan menepuk tangan Jeonghan. keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. 

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Jihoon mengelilingi sekolahnya yang sangat luas ini. Tapi ia belum juga menemukan sosok laki-laki berpipi tembem dengan mata sipit itu. Jihoon mencarinya mulai dari tempat-tempat yang strategis menjadi tempat bunuh diri. Seperti Toilet dan atap sekolah. Itu karena ia termakan omong kosong Seungkwan. Ia khawatir jika Soonyoung akan benar-benar bunuh diri.

Namun ternyata Soonyoung tidak akan bunuh diri di sana. Jihoon pun pergi ke perpustakaan namun pintunya terkunci, begitu juga dengan kelas. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum Jihoon kunjungi adalah aula. Gedung besar yang dapat menampung 1500 orang itu berada di seberang gedung utama sekolah. Untuk kesana, Jihoon harus melewati lapangan bola yang sangat luas itu.

Ia sempat berpikir Soonyoung tidak ada di sana. Tetapi, ia ingat aula adalah tempat strategis untuk sendirian karena tempatnya jauh dan jarang ada orang yang lewat-lewat di sana. Mungkin saat ini Soonyoung ingin sendirian, ia pasti pergi kesana. Begitu pikir Jihoon. Ia pun berjalan melewati lapangan bola yang kosong melompong. Langit mendung sore itu memudahkan Jihoon. Karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot kesal karena terpapar sinar matahari.

Sampai di sana, tenyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong. Jihoon pun mendesah kecewa. Kecewa? Begini kah rasanya kecewa? Tidak, ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa kecewa Soonyoung. Jihoon bisa membayangkan perasaan Soonyoung mendengar perkataannya tadi. Mengingat Soonyoung sudah berkorban banyak untuknya.

Jihoon pun keluar dari aula itu dengan lunglai. Di saat bersamaan, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Jihoon mendongak menatap langit yang tadi mendung sekarang menjadi gelap tertutup awan hitam. Jihoon hanya bisa menatap nanar gedung utama yang jauh di seberang sana. Untuk kembali kesana, mau tidak mau Jihoon menunggu hujan reda, karena ia tidak mau terserang flu karena kehujanan.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang Soonyoung." Gumam Jihoon melamun terduduk di teras aula. Di antara tangga-tangga yang terlindungi atap aula. Ia menatap kotak coklat di tangannya kemudian menggeleng keras. "tidak, aku bukan mengerti, tapi aku tau. karena aku merasakannya." Ralat Jihoon lalu ia mendengus kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"padahal kau sama sekali bukan pengganggu, dan aku juga sebenarnya tidak membencimu, aku suka dengan kekonyolanmu, aku suka mendengarmu bercerita panjang lebar, aku suka kau mengelus kepalaku, aku suka hadiah-hadiah darimu.. andai saja kau ada di hadapanku, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku.."

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon langsung meneggakkan punggungnya dan menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Soonyoung berdiri di ambang pintu aula. Wajah Jihoon seketika memerah. "s-soon..young.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ekspresi sooyoung tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Wajahnya datar, senyum ceria seperti biasa tidak tampak di sana. Dan mata sipitnya terlihat semakin sipit karena sembab. Soonyoung menangis? Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah. "sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"k-kau sendiri?" balas Jihoon. Tetapi Soonyoung malah memalingkan wajah tidak ingin menjawab Jihoon. Jihoon pun menghela nafas dan berbalik lagi menatap lapangan yang basah juga hujan yang turun semakin deras tidak tampak ada tanda akan reda ataupun berhenti. Jihoon menghela nafas lagi.

"kau mau kembali ke gedung utama?" tanya Soonyoung akhirnya mendekati Jihoon. Jihoon menggangguk pelan. "ayo ikut aku." Ucap Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menatap tangan itu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"kau bawa payung?" tanya Jihoon masih menatap tangan itu. Soonyoung menggeleng, ia menarik tangannya lagi dan melepas jas sekolahnya. "sini mendekat." Ucapnya Jihoon pun dengan ragu juga malu-malu mendekat dengan Soonyoung yang menjadikan jas sekolahnya sebagai payung. Karena ukuran ja situ tidak cukup lebar mau tidak mau Jihoon berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jihoon.

"berpegangan dalam hitungan ketiga kita harus lari, satu.. dua.. tiga!" Soonyoung berlari membawa Jihoon menembus hujan deras setengah badan mereka basa kuyup sesampainya di gedung utama. Keduanya mengatur nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Berlari di bawah hujan ternyata cukup melelahkan, apalagi bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai. Tidak hanya kaki tetapi jantungmu juga ikut berlari. Kira-kira itu yang di rasakan Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengibas-ngibaskan jas sekolahnya sambil sesekali melirik Jihoon yang tampak khawatir dengan benda yang di peluknya sejak tadi. Ia seperti mengenali benda itu, setelah melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, Soonyoung mengenali kotak itu.

Tanpa basa basi Soonyoung merebut kotak itu dari tangan Jihoon dan bergegas mencari tempat sampah. "Yak! Kwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jihoon mengejar Soonyoung dan menahan tangannya yang hendak membuang kotak itu ke tempat sampah.

"Apa? Apa yang ku lakukan?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan!" Soonyoung menangkis tangan Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut. Ia melihat dengan jelas kilat amarah di mata Soonyoung. "Buat apa kau menerima barang dari orang yang kau benci? Untuk menghinanya? Belum cukup kah kau menyakitiku? Selama ini aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak sakit hati dengan segala penolakan mu karena aku kira aku masih punya harapan tapi ternyata aku salah!" Soonyoung membuka tempat sampah itu lagi dan hendak membuangnya.

Jihoon tidak bisa menahannya tetapi ia bisa menahan tubuh Soonyoung. Jihoon memeluknya. Soonyoung membeku. "maaf.." rintih Jihoon. "maafkan aku.. maafkan aku sudah menyakiti hatimu kwon.." Soonyoung bisa merasakan tubuh Jihoon bergetar.

Soonyoung pun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "kalau ini salah satu dari penghinaanmu aku tidak suka Jihoon.. ku mohon hentikan sandiwaramu."

"aku tidak bersandiwara!" giliran Jihoon yang berteriak. "ini aku, ini aku yang yang sebenarnya! Aku.. aku yang.. hikss.." tangisan Jihoon malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Jihoon menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di mall. Amarah yang di rasakan Soonyoung tadi mendadak hilang. Soonyoung menjadi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia pun menarik Jihoon kembali ke pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Jihoon untuk menenangkannya.

"Soonyoung maafkan aku ku mohon maafkan aku." Ucap Jihoon di sela-sela tangisannya. Soonyoung pun mau tak mau mengangguk. "iya, iya aku maafkan sekarang berhenti lah menangis." Isakan Jihoon mulai reda. Saat isakan itu benar-benar hilang, Soonyoung menunduk sedikit dan mengusap pipi Jihoon dengan jempolnya.

"kau tau kan aku menyukaimu?" ucap Soonyoung sambil mengusap pipi Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk. "apa kau juga?" tanya Soonyoung lagi dengan lembut. Jihoon menunduk. Pipinya memerah. Ia diam seribu kata. Tetapi Soonyoung masih ingin mendengar pengakuan Jihoon yang sebenarnya. "Jihoon?" ulang Soonyoung memanggil namanya.

"berisik!" Jihoon langsung menghambur pelukan pada Soonyoung yang membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Ia memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat dan hangat. Di situ Soonyoung sadar, Jihoon memiliki masalah dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Pelukan itu si anggap Soonyoung sebagai persetujuan. Setelah itu mereka tidak mengatakan satu kata pun, mereka hanya saling mendekap satu sama lain. Mereka tidak berbicara melalui kata melainkan dari hati.

Karena, kata bisa saja berbohong. Tetapi hati, tidak bisa berbohong. .

.

.

 ** _End_**

.

.

.

Guess What's next? Ofc Jihan!

 _TwoFace_

 _HongjisooxYoonJeonghan_

 _Karena suatu hal jisoo harus menikah dengan salah satu siswanya. Siswa cantik yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya, keanggunannya, dan ia sempurna. Siapa sangka jika ternyata siswa itu sangat berbeda saat di rumah? Jisoo jadi benar-benar pusing saat menghadapinya._

.

.

.

 _ **_Lady Chulhee_**_


	15. Two Face -Jihan pt 1

"kau akan menikah."

"appa, sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau menikah sekarang atau dalam waktu dekat, aku baru saja menyelesaikan sarjanaku. Aku ingin membangun karirku dulu.. lagipula aku.."

"kau tidak suka wanita kan? Aku menyiapkan seorang pria."

"appa!"

"tidak ada protes tidak ada penolakan, karena orang ini sangat pas untuk mu, dia manis, dia pintar, dan yang pasti berkelas."

"… terserah appa saja."

.

.

.

-Jisoo Pov-

Namaku Hong Jisoo, korban dari keegoisan orang tua. Dua bulan yang lalu dengan alasan ingin mempererat tali silahturahmi, orang tuaku dengan paksa menikahkanku dengan seorang pemuda. Awalnya aku biasa saja, sampai aku tau ternyata pemuda itu masih seorang pelajar. Parahnya, ia tampak tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini.

Pemuda ini namanya, Yoon Jeonghan, jarak usia di antara kami kurang lebih lima tahun. Jeonghan duduk di bangku kelas 12 di sebuah SMA swasta di kawasan Gangnam. Sementara aku, adalah seorang guru baru di sana. Seperti takdir yang menyatukan kami, aku ditunjuk menjadi wali kelas 12-1 kelas dimana Jeonghan berada.

Dua minggu sebelum menikah cukup untukku mengenal dirinya. Saat itu juga aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya. Jeonghan anak yang manis, baik, jenius, dan memiliki banyak bakat. Semua terlihat bagaimana ia bersikap di sekolah. di tambah, Jeonghan sangat rendah hati. Walaupun banyak orang yang memujinya ia tidak pernah sombong.

Tetapi.. satu minggu setelah menikah. Cukup untukku mengetahui segalanya. Segala kebenaran yang membuatku speechless. Kebenaran yang membuat siapa saja tidak akan percaya. Bahkan kalian sendiri tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi –padaku terutama. Saat itu juga aku percaya bahwa tuhan memang adil.

.

.

.

Two Face

Hong Jisoo (Joshua) x Yoon Jeonghan

Yaoi!BL!

Romance

.

.

.

-author pov-

Jam beker berbentuk kelinci itu sudah hampir lima belas menit berdering. Menggema di ruangan kecil yang apik ini. Tetapi pemiliknya tidak juga bergeming. Terpaksa pemilik yang lain yang mematikannya.

Pemilik yang lain ini, wangi colognenya sudah tercium. Suara deru mesin kopi juga sudah terdengar. Jisoo menaruh lagi jam beker kelinci kesayangan Jeonghan. ia memandangi wajah tidur Jeonghan. banyak garis-garis yang menyerupai lipatan kain. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya. Silau matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden membuat pemandangan di hadapan Jisoo ini terlihat menggemaskan.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak akan membuat Jisoo luluh. Jisoo langsung beranjak membuka gorden lebar-lebar agar cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan itu bisa membangunkan kepala berat Jeonghan. "aarhh." Erang Jeonghan menaikkan selimutnya. Jisoo mendecak. Ia menarik selimut putih tebal yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tidur itu dengan paksa.

Tetapi Jeonghan dengan kuat menendangnya. Jisoo sempat tersungkur tetapi itu tidak akan membuatnya kalah. Jisoo pun beranjak ke kamar mandi kemudian kembali membawa segelas air. Jisoo memulai dengan memercikkan air dari gelas untuk membangunkan Jeonghan. "Hong! Jangan ganggu tidurku!" seru Jeonghan di balik selimut.

"lima belas menit lagi kau akan terlambat, kalau kau tidak bangun juga, kau akan ku tinggal!" ancam Jisoo.

"sudah sana pergi duluan!" seru Jeonghan lagi. "baik, kalau itu maumu. Kalau kau di hukum karena terlambat, aku tidak mau menjaminmu, aku juga tidak akan merayu si Kim itu untuk meringankan hukumanmu." Jisoo berderap mengambil jas kerjanya yang tergantung di kursi belajar Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pun mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Memperhatikan Jisoo yang lalu lalang bersiap untuk pergi. Melihat Jisoo tampak serius, Jeonghan pun mendengus menendang selimutnya. "arraseo! Aish jinjja." Jeonghan mulai dengan langkah besar masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jisoo yang sejak tadi pura-pura bersiap hanya bisa melirik. Ia langsung tertawa tanpa suara setelah Jeonghan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan santai Jisoo melepas lagi sepatu yang sudah di pasangnya. Ia mulai menarik meja, menyiapkan sarapan di tengah-tengah ruang apartemen kecilnya. Dengan apik Jisoo menyiapkannya.

Jeonghan terkejut setelah keluar dari kamar mandi melihat tatanan meja. Bergantian ia melirik meja juga melirik jam dinding. Setelah jam dinding ia melirik jam bekernya. "kau…" geramnya melirik Jisoo yang bersiul sambil menyirup kopi paginya.

"joheon achim." Sapa Jisoo. Seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan pada Jeonghan. mempercepat jam beker milik Jeonghan atau mengatakan kalau lima belas menit lagi ia akan terlambat misalnya. "lima belas menit apanya? Ini masih satu jam! Oh jam tidur berhargaku." Geram Jeonghan merengek-rengek.

Tetapi Jisoo tetap menyirup kopinya dengan tenang. Bibir Jeonghan mengerucut. "aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, sayang."

"jangan panggil aku sayang!" Jeonghan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Jisoo hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Hampir Setiap pagi selalu seperti ini. Jeonghan memiliki sifat atau bisa di sebut penyakit kronis yang dinamakan pemalas. Setiap malam kerjaannya hanya bermain game lalu tidur larut malam. Kalau sudah tidur larut malam, Jeonghan akan susah bangun pagi. Itu yang membuat Jisoo sebal.

Pernah satu ketika, Jisoo harus menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap agar membuatnya terbangun. Setelah itu Jeonghan akan marah-marah. Tetapi Jisoo tidak peduli, ia lakukan ini untuk kebaikan Jeonghan. juga dirinya.

.

.

.

"pagi saem." Suasana ramai khas sekolahan menyambut Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang baru memasuki loby sekolah. "pagi." Sahut Jisoo sopan pada seorang muridnya yang kebetulan lewat. Siswi perempuan itu juga melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan. malu-malu ia juga menyapa Jeonghan. "pagi, Jeonghan.." sapanya.

Dari sini, Jeonghan memulai aksinya. Ia langsung meneggakkan punggung dan mengaitkan beberapa bagian rambutnya ketelinga. "pagi," balas dengan penuh kharisma. Jisoo mengerutkan kening melihatnya. Aura Jeonghan mendadak terpancar. Begitu menyilaukan.

Siswi perempuan yang tadi menyapa Jeonghan langsung berlalu sambil tersipu girang. Jisoo pun melirik Jeonghan dari ujung matanya. "sudah sana ke kantormu." Bisik Jeonghan memerintah Jisoo memintanya untuk segera menjauh. "hey, sopanlah kepada HYUNG mu yang GURU ini." Balas Jisoo balas berbisik dengan menekan beberapa kata. Jeonghan hanya bisa mendengus kemudian berlalu.

Di sekolah Jeonghan benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang sukai orang-orang. Sesosok idola sekolah, andalan semua orang. MVP di tim basket misalnya. Siswi di buat menjerit, siswa di buatnya bersorak. Seperti angin, Jeonghan menguasai permainan dan tiba-tiba saja bola sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang. Skor pun bertambah.

Selain itu, seorang Jeonghan juga adalah seorang idola yang terkenal memiliki paras sempurna. Para siswi terutama, sudah banyak yang jatuh pada pesonanya. Tidak sedikit hadiah yang mereka berikan pada hari valentine. Mereka bahkan ikhlas jika saat white day Jeonghan tidak membalas coklat mereka. Tidak hanya siswi.. siswa juga banyak.

SIswa yang satu ini contohnya, perawakannya tinggi, plus tampan. Dengan sebuket bunga di tangan, ia menghalangi Jeonghan yang tengah berjalan di koridor. "oahh berani sekali dia." Gerasak gerusuk bisik sana bisik sini memenuhi sekitar. Jeonghan mendadak bingung.

"itu kan Kim Mingyu? Apa yang ia akan lakukan pada Jeonghan sunbae?"

"menyatakan cinta.. mungkin?"

Komentar-komentar itu terdengar langsung di telinga Jeonghan yang berada di tengah kerumunan. Ia jadi tau kalau anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah adik kelas. Melihat gelagatnya ini Jeonghan hapal sekali apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"h-hyung." Ia bahkan memanggilku hyung. Batin Jeonghan namun tetap mencoba terlihat ramah. "iya?" jawabnya dengan manis.

Mendengar berisik-berisik, Jisoo yang tengah mengajar di ruangan lain pun terganggu. Semua siswanya tidak ada yang fokus saat ia menjelaskan materi. Jisoo mengebrak meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian, setelah semua siswanya kembali fokus, ia kembali menjelaskan materi.

Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena siswa-siswanya kembali penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar. Jisoo menghela nafas kesal. "kids, come on, ada apa sih?" tanyanya. "ada aksi pernyataan cinta sepertinya, saem." Again, Jisoo menebak sasarannya sudah pasti Jeonghan.

"apakah itu adikku?" pancing Jisoo sambil menghapus papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisannya. "ne, saem, yang hendak menyatakan cinta adalah seorang hoobae." Sahut seseorang yang tampak tahu benar.

"namja ga yeoja ga?" tanya Jisoo lagi sambil merapikan kemejanya. "namja." Sahut seseorang lagi membuat Jisoo yang awalnya tampak acuh langsung meneggakkan punggung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jisoo menderapkan keluar ruangan. Ia juga menembus kerumunan itu. Karena ia seorang guru otomatis para siswa siswi membuka jalan untukknya.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, Mingyu sudah berlutut di hadapan Jeonghan. "apa dia sudah gila?" gumam Jisoo. Tersipu-sipu Mingyu, sementara Jeonghan masih memasang senyum tipis nan manisnya.

"hyung, aku tau ini gila, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku.."

"YAK YAK! RIBUT RIBUT APA INI!" intrupsi Jisoo langsung bersuara. Jeonghan terkejut melihat Jisoo muncul dari antara kerumunan itu. Tidak hanya Jeonghan yang terkejut, Mingyu juga, semuanya juga. "kalian tahu tidak kalau jam istirahat sudah habis?" tanya Jisoo mendekati Mingyu juga Jeonghan.

"t-tapi saem.. ini jam kosong.." Jisoo mendengus mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "kelas mu di bawah kan? Ada urusan apa kau naik kemari? Sana kembali!" usir Jisoo. Mingyu salah tingkah, ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya kebingungan.

"saem.. tapi.. tapi.. urusan kami belum selesai." Ucap Mingyu memohon. "tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat kembali ke kelasmu sana, kau juga Jeonghan-shii." Ucap Jisoo berbalik mendelik Jeonghan dengan ekspresi galaknya yang membuat tawa Jeonghan hampir meledak –sebenarnya-. Tapi Jeonghan memilih diam saja.

"apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing, buka buku kalian, ujian sudah semakin dekat!" suara Jisoo menggema membubarkan kerumunan. Serempak anak-anak itu kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tertinggal Jeonghan di sana bersama Jisoo.

"mwoya~ biasanya kau tidak seperti ini, cemburu?" bisik Jeonghan sambil berlalu. "tidak usah sok keren, kembali ke kelas sana, ujian sudah dekat." Sahut Jisoo.

"aku ini ranking satu pararel tau." ucap Jeonghan menyombongkan dirinya sebelum berbelok ke kelasnya. "terserah." Sebal Jisoo membalasnya.

.

.

.

Terlepas dari Jeonghan yang populer karena ketampanan dan kepiawaiannya bermain bola basket, Jeonghan juga terkenal karena peran aktifnya pada kegiatan sosial. Setiap ada acara galang dana, kebersihan lingkungan, dan semacamnya, Jeonghan akan berada di baris paling depan.

Guru-guru juga menyukai pribadinya itu. Selain Jeonghan rendah diri, ia juga sopan dan rendah hati. Hampir setiap hari Jisoo mendengar cerita dari seorang guru tentang Jeonghan yang membantunya mengurus administrasi, Jeonghan yang membawakan barang, Jeonghan yang memecahkan soal sulit dalam waktu singkat, atau Jeonghan yang berlari ratusan meter dalam catatan waktu tercepat, Jeonghan yang ini, Jeonghan yang itu.

Ingin sekali Jisoo menimpalinya dengan, "kalian harus melihat Jeonghan yang tidak mau mandi sore, Jeonghan yang semalaman berada di hadapan komputer, Jeonghan yang melawan, Jeonghan yang tidak sopan, sampai Jeonghan yang tidak mau mencuci rambutnya sendiri! Kalian harus tau itu!" sayangnya Jisoo hanya bisa menelannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan itu semua di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Sangat dalam. "semoga tuhan memberkati kalian." Gumam Jisoo di balik meja kerjanya di kantor guru.

.

.

.

Sesorean Jisoo terus mendumel sambil memunguti seragam Jeonghan yang tersebar setiap bagiannya di dalam rumah mereka yang hanya berukuran 10x5. Jeonghan sudah pulang lebih dulu jam 2 siang tadi dan Jisoo menyusul setelah menyelesaikan mengoreksi tugas rumah murid-muridnya. Jisoo sampai rumah tepat jam 4 lewat 15.

Bukannya di sambut dengan senyuman hangat, Jisoo malah di sambut oleh kaus kaki di atas rak sepatu. "Yoon!" seru Jisoo dengan volume ektra agar Jeonghan yang terlinganya tersumpal headphone itu mendengar. Dengan sebal Jeonghan melepas headphonenya. Ia juga melemparkan pandangan tidak suka pada Jisoo yang berteriak padanya.

"apa sih ?!" sahut Jeonghan. Jisoo melempar tumpukan di tangannya ke wajah Jeonghan. "bereskan." Perintah Jisoo. Jeonghan langsung menangkis semuanya. Ia bergidik tidak peduli. Membiarkan baju-bajunya jatuh ke lantai. Lalu ia menendangnya ke sembarang tempat dan kembali melanjutkan acara main game onlinenya. Jisoo mengusap dada melihatnya.

"haruskah aku kembalikan kau ke keluargamu?" ucap Jisoo. Jeonghan langsung menghentikan gerakannya. "tidak!" sergahnya langsung.

"kalau aku kembali, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kebebasan seperti ini lagi, Hong, apa saja asal jangan orang tua ku!" itu kelemahan Jeonghan. selama hampir 18 tahun ia hidup di bawah bimbingan yang keras. Di tuntut untuk melakukan ini itu. Memiliki budi luhur dan kecerdasan. Jeonghan di paksa untuk itu semua kalau ia tidak ingin berakhir menjadi kimchi.

Melihat wajah ketakutan Jeonghan, Jisoo menyeringai. "kalau begitu bereskan seragammu, gantung yang rapi, ingat aku ini suamimu bukan pembantumu, harusnya kau menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat membawakan tasku minimal." Ucap Jisoo.

"HaRuznyA KaU bla bla bla." Ejek Jeonghan sambil memunguti seragamnya. Jisoo mendengus. Ia memilih berbalik untuk berganti baju.

Selesai mandi, berganti baju santai, Jisoo langsung memasang celemeknya. Ia hendak menyiapkan makan malam. Lima belas menit kemudian makanan siap. Jeonghan masih duduk bersila di hadapan komputernya. Ia rela duduk di lantai dingin demi bermain game.

"Jeonghan-a, mokgo." Panggil Jisoo. Tetapi Jeonghan tidak bergeming. Jari-jarinya masih lincah menari di atas keyboard. "Jeonghan.. nanti makanannya dingin." Hampir lima menit sudah Jisoo memanggil Jeonghan untuk mendekat dan menyantap makanannya.

Jeonghan mengerang sebal. Ia menoleh menatap Jisoo yang duduk di balik meja. Dengan malas Jeonghan mendekat. ia bahkan tidak mengangkat pantatnya. Yang di lakukan Jeonghan adalah mengesot seperti orang cacat. Jisoo tidak habis pikir melihatnya.

Jeonghan meraih sendok dan menyantap nasi goreng buatan Jisoo. Jisoo menatapnya cemas. Soalnya wajah Jeonghan mengkerut makanya ia cemas. "wae? Tidak enak?" tanya Jisoo.

"makanannya dingin." Sahut Jeonghan.

"kamu sih dari tadi di panggil makan masih aja main game." Balas Jisoo. Jeonghan menggidikkan bahunya. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan. "hari ini aku baru saja gajian, besok malam, kita makan di luar ya?" ajak Jisoo menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk saja sambil melahap makanannya.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia berhenti mengunyah. "gajian? Emangnya hari ini tanggal 4?" tanya Jeonghan tampak terkejut. Jisoo mengangguk. Ia memang selalu gajian tepat di tanggal 4 setiap bulannya. "memangnya, kenapa dengan tanggal 4?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan langsung menggebrak meja mengejutkan Jisoo. "HARI INI ALBUM BARUNYA NU'EST RILIS! Kau harus membelikannya untukku sekarang." Ucap Jeonghan berapi-api dengan mulut bersumpal makanan.

"AKU?" giliran Jisoo yang syok. "tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku lelah Han, kau pergi saja beli sendiri besok pulang sekolah." Jeonghan menggeleng.

"aku tidak bisa." Titah Jeonghan.

"kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Jisoo.

"aku di kenal sebagai pemuda aristokrat yang mencintai musik klasik. Maksudku, akan memalukan jika orang-orang tau aku menyukai pop, apalagi kpop." Jelas Jeonghan. Jisoo mendengus.

"hidupmu merepotkan." Komentar Jisoo. "begitulah, makanya.. tolonglah…. Belikan untukku ya? Suamiku sayang…" Jeonghan meraih tangan Jisoo dan menggenggamnya. Ia menatap Jisoo penuh harap.

Jisoo hanya meliriknya dingin. Ia masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. "tidak." Jawab Jisoo menangkis tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengerucut marah. pipinya di gembungkan. Ia langsung berhenti makan dan memunggungi Jisoo.

"bodo amat." Sahut Jisoo membuat Jeonghan semakin kesal. Jeonghan berbalik lagi dengan mulut ternganga. "kamu tega!"

"kamu yang tega." Sahut Jisoo menunjuk Jeonghan.

"oh ayolah.. Hong Jisoo…" Jeonghan berpindah di samping Jisoo. Jisoo meliriknya dingin. Jeonghan langsung memeluk lengannya. "jebal... belikan aku.." Jeonghan beraegyo. Jisoo biasanya goyah dengan aegyo Jeonghan. tetapi Jisoo tetap menatapnya dingin.

"Suamiku.. sayangku.. cintaku.. kasihku.." Jeonghan masih melanjutkan aegyonya. Jisoo tetap diam. "ketampananmu akan meningkat kalau kau membelikan ku album itu sekarang."

"memangnya album itu ada paket operasi plastiknya?" tanya Jisoo membuat Jeonghan mendecak. "OH AYOLAH HONG!" Jeonghan kesal sendiri karena rayuannya tidak mempan.

"aku akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sampai kau mau membelikanku album itu sekarang!" ancam Jeonghan. Jisoo tetap tidak peduli. "coba saja." Sahutnya. Pikir Jisoo, tidak mungkin Jeonghan akan melakukannya.

Dalam hitungan detik Jeonghan langsung menangis histeris seperti anak bayi. Jisoo terkejut Jeonghan tetap melancarkan aksinya. Ia mencoba membekap Jeonghan. takut-takut tetangga mendengar dan akan melaporkannya ke polisi dalam kasus KDRT. "yak! Yak! Ssttssssss…" Jisoo membekap mulut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan langsung mengigit tangan Jisoo yang membekapnya. "arghh.. baiklah baiklah aku pergi sekarang!" ucap Jisoo. Jeonghan langsung diam. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "benar?" Jisoo mendengus.

"ya." Jawab Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"yeay!" Jeonghan langsung melompat kegirangan memeluk Jisoo.

.

.

.

-Lanjut di part2-


	16. Two Face -Jihan pt 2

Suatu pagi yang cerah, Jeonghan duduk di sisi jendela kelasnya. Ia memandang semua kertas di tangannya dengan raut puas. Beberapa teman langsung menghampirinya. "bagaimana Jeonghan? hasil ujian mu?" tanya Jihoon, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya. Seungkwan, temannya yang lain ikut mengintip kertas hasil ujian Jeonghan.

Ia ternganga melihat rata-rata nilai sempurna yang tertera di kertas itu. "heol." Gumamnya. "namanya juga Yoon Jeonghan, gak kaget sih." Wonwoo menghampiri. Jeonghan tersenyum malu-malu.

"tidak, tidak, ini hanya sedikit dari hasil kerja keras dan bantuan kalian juga, bagaimana dengan nilai kalian?" ucap Jeonghan menanyakan yang lainnya. Wajah Seungkwan langsung masam. "sepertinya aku harus mengikuti remidi untuk yang ini." Jawab Seungkwan malu.

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Seungkwan. "tenang saja kau tidak sendirian." Ucapnya tersenyum pada Seungkwan. Jeonghan tersenyum, "tidak papa, mungkin kalian memang belum terlalu giat belajar, tingkatkan lagi, semangat." Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada teman-temannya.

"Minggir!" seseorang tanpa malu menerobos mendekati Jeonghan. wajahnya tampak menantang. Orang itu adalah Choi Seungcheol, teman sekelas Jeonghan yang selalu iri dan ingin melampaui Jeonghan. pada dasarnya bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan Jeonghan, orang itu hanya haus perhatian. Dan dia iri karena Jeonghan mendapat semua perhatian itu.

"Lihat nilai A ku ini!" Seungcheol dengan sombong memamerkan hasil ujian matematikanya ke wajah Jeonghan. Jeonghan membulatkan matanya menepuk tangan. "Seung-ya, Chukkae." Ucap Jeonghan. minki langsung menyeringai menang.

"kalau kau?" tantangnya. "aku?" ulang Jeonghan. minki mengangguk. Jeonghan langsung mencari hasil ujian matematika dari tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"ini." Ucap Jeonghan memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya. Seungcheol langsung ternganga. Hasil ujian Jeonghan mendapatkan nilai A+. semua soal sulit itu mendapat jawaban benar. Tanpa cela. Seungcheol langsung memendam emosinya. Di kembalikannya kertas ujian milik Jeonghan.

"mungkin kali ini kau menang, tapi, di ujian minggu depan, aku akan mendepakmu dari ranking satu, kita lihat saja nanti!" ucapnya menantang Jeonghan. kemudian pergi begitu saja. "apa-apaan dia." Komentar Wonwoo setelah Seungcheol pergi.

"dasar pemimpi, mana mungkin dia bisa menandingi Jeonghan kita." Tambah Jihoon menggedikkan bahu. Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya. "sudah jangan di pikirkan, aku suka semangatnya dia, kalau mencoba menandingiku itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik kenapa kita harus marah, mending sekarang kita pergi makan siang saja, ayo?" ajak Jeonghan.

"kau ini, benar-benar Top, aku suka kerendahan hati mu itu." Ucap Seungkwan menggandeng tangan Jeonghan. teman-teman yang lain mengangguk setuju. Jeonghan hanya tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

Suara peluru tertembak memenuhi ruangan kecil rumah mereka. Jisoo seperti biasa sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan Jeonghan bermain game onlinenya. "ku dengar minggu ini kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi." pancing Jisoo memulai perbincangan.

"eo." Sahut Jeonghan mengiyakan dengan mata masih fokus ke depan layar komputernya. "aku heran kenapa pemalas seperti mu selalu dapat nilai sempurna." Tambah Jisoo sambil mengaduk kuah ramennya.

Jeonghan mengusap hidungnya dengan jempol merayakan kemenangannya dalam game. "ini namanya anugrah, aku ini termasuk dalam kelompok mensa, Einstein saja kalah." Ucap Jeonghan dengan wajah sombong. Jisoo muak melihatnya.

"geure, tapi Bahasa inggrismu masih berantakan, mentok nilaimu 90 kan." Ucap Jisoo menyiapkan supnya. "90 itu sudah bagus." Sahut Jeonghan.

"kalau begitu terus kau bisa kalah dari Seungcheol." Ucap Jisoo mengingatkan Jeonghan kalau siswa pintar di kelas itu tidak hanya dia melainkan ada Seungcheol dan Jihoon. Mereka bertiga selalu berada di peringkat teratas ranking pararel. Tentu saja Jeonghan yang berada di peringkat satu.

Jeonghan langsung mematikan komputernya. "apa? Tidak, tidak, dia hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak senang ku tolak cintanya, makanya ia ingin menjatuhkanku." Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Jisoo di balik sekat dapur.

"kau yakin? Bahasa inggrisnya bagus lho. Aku yakin kalau dia belajar sedikit saja, dia bisa mengalahkanmu." Jisoo mulai membuat Jeonghan panas. "hey, aku kerja keras, aku sudah menguasai semua pelajaran? Apa lagi yang harus aku pelajari?"

"kau hanya duduk di kelas, kau tidak pernah membuka bukumu di rumah, kau sebut itu kerja keras?" Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak senang memikirkan kalau ada yang bisa menyingkirkannya dari ranking satu. Jeonghan adalah tipe yang tidak mau kalah. Ia harus menang bagaimana pun caranya.

"terus, kau akan beri aku bocoran soal untuk ujian minggu depan agar aku bisa tetap ranking satu?" tawar Jeonghan. tentu saja di hadiahi Jisoo kata 'tidak'.

"itu illegal han, begini saja, setelah makan malam aku akan membantumu belajar, aku bisa beri tau point point penting yang kemungkinan akan muncul di ujian minggu depan, bagaimana?" tawar Jisoo. Jeonghan tampak berpikir. Jisoo menatapnya penuh harap.

"terdengar merepotkan, tapi.. kalau itu bisa membuatku tetap ranking satu, baiklah." Jeonghan mengangguk malas. Jisoo tersenyum senang. "kalau begitu kita makan dulu, ramennya sudah siap." Ucap Jisoo membawa dua panci panas yang berisi ramen. Jeonghan menyambutnya dan membawanya kemeja.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan semuanya, Jisoo langsung memulai kelas tambahannya untuk Jeonghan. kelemahan Jeonghan adalah Bahasa inggris. Padahal pelajaran itu adalah bidang Jisoo. "aku malu sebagai guru Bahasa inggris tapi memiliki istri yang Bahasa inggrisnya tidak bagus." Komentar Jisoo saat Jeonghan salah-salah mengartikan.

Seperti itulah acara ajar mengajar mereka. Selalu di selipi pertingkaran kecil yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berselang. Seminggu yang lalu Jeonghan sudah melewati ujian akhir semester pertama dengan lancar. Tanpa hambatan dan tanpa kesalahan. Menurutnya begitu. Tetapi dirinya tetap gugup menunggu hasil ujian kemarin di umumkan.

Hasil ujian itu, akan di umumkan hari ini. Beserta daftar ranking pararel. Sudah sejak pagi Jeonghan bolak balik mading sekolah tetapi daftar ranking tetap belum di tempel juga. "Jeonghan, kau gugup?" tanya Jihoon yang melihat Jeonghan berkeringat dingin.

"ha, dia pasti takut melihat namaku berada di ranking satu dan bukan namanya." Ejek Seungcheol kebetulan berada di dekat mereka. Dalam hati Jeonghan ingin sekali menjambak rambut tebalnya itu. Jeonghan yakin pasti Seungcheol masih sangat menyukainya makanya ia ingin balas dendam dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya.

Jeonghan hanya diam, tidak mengindahkan ejekkan Seungcheol. "Pengumumannya sudah di tempel!" seru seseorang dari kelas mereka. Seisi kelas berbondong-bondong keluar menuju mading sekolah. begitu juga Jeonghan, ia yang paling semangat.

Sesampai di mading sekolah, orang-orang sudah berkerumun untuk melihat hasil. Jeonghan jadi sulit untuk menemukan namanya di antara kurang lebih 1000 siswa. Di sampingnya, Jihoon yang tingginya tidak sampai 170 itu, melompat-lompat untuk mencari namanya.

"kalian tidak usah susah-susah." Jawab Wonwoo. Ketiga temannya langsung mengerenyitkan kening. Wonwoo mengeluarkan handphonenya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menemukan daftar ranking untuk kelas 12. "woah." Komentar Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menyeringai, "teknologi." Ucapnya. Jeonghan langsung merebut handphone Wonwoo dan mencari namanya. Setelah mendapatkan namanya, Jeonghan bersorak. Bahagia bukan main. Namanya berada pada daftar paling atas dengan angka 1 di depannya.

Tanpa sadar Jeonghan hampir membongkar sikap aslinya. Ia langsung menghentikan selebrasi noraknya hampir semua orang memperhatikannya. Jeonghan berdehem.

"Jeonghan-a chukka!" seru teman-temannya satu persatu mengucapkan selamat. Seketika itu juga orang-orang tau kalau Jeonghan berada pada ranking pertama di angkatannya. Seungcheol yang mengetahui hal itu menghampirinya. "memang sulit rupanya, ya? Kalau begitu selamat." Ucap Seungcheol dengan wajah menyerah mengulurkan tangannya.

Jeonghan memandangi tangan Seungcheol, lalu menjabatnya. "jangan sedih, masih banyak jalan menuju roma, move on, cheol!" ucap Jeonghan menyemangati Seungcheol. Perlahan senyuman mengembang di wajah Seungcheol.

Dari kejauhan, Jeonghan melihat Jisoo berdiri menghadapnya dari belakang Seungcheol. Matanya menatap sinis karena Jeonghan belum juga melepas jabatan tangannya pada Seungcheol. Sadar, Jeonghan langsung melepas jabatan tangannya dan berdehem lagi. Jisoo langsung melangkah mendekat.

"ah, hyung, eh, saem." Jeonghan membungkuk sopan. Jisoo mengangguk. "Hong saem." Seungcheol juga membungkuk sopan.

"bagaimana, hasil ujian kalian?" tanya Jisoo pada kedua anak muridnya. "seperti biasa, Jeonghan merajai chart." Jawab Seungcheol. Jeonghan terkekeh pelan. Jisoo beralih pada Jeonghan.

"geure, chukka, appa eomma pasti senang mendengarnya, sampai bertemu di rumah." Ucap Jisoo menepuk pundak Jeonghan dan tersenyum bangga. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Jeonghan.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Jisoo lagi-lagi harus pulang telat. Karena hari ini hari terakhir sekolah-sebelum sekolah libur musim panas- Jisoo harus menyelesaikan laporan akhir semester juga tugas-tugas lainnya. Langkah letih mengantar Jisoo ke depan pintu rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah sampai tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan merasa lebih lelah melihat rumah yang berantakan oleh ulah Jeonghan.

"hah.." Jisoo menghela nafas sambil memasukan password rumahnya. Pintu terbuka. Jisoo terperangah melihatnya. Jisoo langsung keluar lagi dan melihat nomor di pintu rumahnya. "benar kok." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia kembali masuk.

Jisoo merasa asing dengan rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari ia melihat keadaan rumah yang berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Rumahnya sangat bersih, sepatu tersusun rapi, dan Jisoo mencium bau masakan, gosong!

Jisoo langsung berlari ke dapur. Dapur sudah di penuhi asap mengepul. Ia langsung menghidupkan blower. Setelah asap menipis, ia menemukan Jeonghan terbatuk-batuk dengan apronnya. "neo gwechana?" tanya Jisoo mengecek keadaan Jeonghan.

"eoh, wasseo?" Jeonghan malah bertanya balik.

"Mwo haneun geoya?" Jisoo menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Jeonghan menunjuk penggorengan. "rencananya aku ingin membuat makan malam, tapi ternyata.. ayam gorengnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi ayam… gosong?" Jeonghan mengerenyit sendiri menyebutkan hasil karyanya. Jisoo menghela nafas.

"tumben?" Jeonghan tersenyum tipis. Ia menunduk memainkan ujung apronnya malu-malu. "selama ini kan aku tidak menjadi istri yang baik.. jadi untuk hari ini aku mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik, sekaligus ucapan terima kasih, berkat kau aku bisa mempertahankan posisiku di ranking 1." Ucap Jeonghan. Jisoo tersenyum gemas. Ia mengelus kepala Jeonghan.

"terima kasih juga sudah berusaha." Ucap Jisoo. Jeonghan menatap Jisoo dan tersenyum. "eum.. jadi.. makan malam kita, bagaimana?" lanjut Jeonghan. keduanya langsung menatap penggorengan gosong.

"kita delivery saja." Usul Jisoo di angguki oleh Jeonghan.

.

.

.

Jisoo baru menyelesaikan mandinya begitu ia melihat Jeonghan menyulap tempat makan biasa mereka menjadi tempat makan malam romantis dengan ayam goreng hasil delivery. Jisoo terperangah menatap cahaya remang-remang dari lilin LED dari atas meja makan. Ia duduk di hadapan Jeonghan yang tersenyum puas di balik lilin-lilin.

"kau yang menyiapkannya?"

"selagi kau mandi." Jisoo terkekeh. Jeonghan hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. "Jisoo.." ucap Jeonghan tampak serius. Jisoo menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"aku.. minta maaf karena selama ini sudah sering kurang ajar padamu, merepotkanmu, dan membuatmu pusing.. aku sadar akan itu semua, jadi di kesempatan ini aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Semoga kau mau memaafkan aku.. hyung." Ucap Jeonghan untuk pertama kalinnya memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan hyung secara tulus. Jisoo tersenyum simpul. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Jeonghan yang berada di atas meja.

"kau tau, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, saat itu juga aku langsung setuju dengan pernikahan ini.. dan aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu juga menerimamu apa adanya. Awalnya mungkin aku tidak tau kalau sifat aslimu seperti ini, tapi.. aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini.. bahkan kalau kau tiba-tiba berubah aku pasti akan bingung sendiri seperti tadi, pesanku, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin orang-orang pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya seperti aku." Ucap Jisoo panjang lebar. Jeonghan hanyut dalam kata-kata Jisoo. Ia terharu. Mendadak ia merasa kalau Jisoo seumur dengannya. Jarang ada orang dewasa yang mau memahami perasaannya seperti ini.

Jisoo mengangkat tangan Jeonghan dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas ini kita habiskan untuk bulan madu?" usul Jisoo tiba-tiba.

"bulan madu?"

"iya, sejak kita menikah, kita belum sekali-sekali bulan madu." Pipi Jeonghan memerah membayangkan acara bulan madu. Ia memang sudah pernah melewati malam pertama dengan Jisoo. Tetapi memikirkannya tetap saja membuatnya malu. Ia tetap anak sma yang lugu. Jisoo gemas melihat Jeonghan seperti itu. Di dekatinya Jeonghan dan di kecupnya bibir Jeonghan.

"I love you." Jisoo memberikan heartsign pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan semakin tersipu.

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

 _next :_

 _ **My Korean Teacher**_

 _Moon Jun Hui x Jeon Won Woo_

Jun, seorang calon idol yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu. ia sama sekali buta akan korea. agensinya pun merekrut seorang mahasiswa literatur dari universitas terbaik di negeri ini. siapa sangka kalau Jun bakal jatuh cinta dengan gurunya yang jutek ini? Jun ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaannya tapi tidak berani. kasihan.

 __Lady Chulhee__


End file.
